Felí Regresa
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Luego de seis largos años sin ver a sus queridas gemelas, Felí es llamada a serviles de niñera nuevamente. Pero esta vez para cuidar de sus hijas. Nuevas y emocionantes aventuras suceden en el antiguo pueblo de Fairy Oak, podrá Felí con lo que viene o...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy**** Oak**

Derechos de Elisabetha Gnone

Para entenderla, deben conocer un poco más de Fairy Oak: El Secreto de las Gemelas, Fairy Oak: El Encanto de la Oscuridad y Fairy Oak: El Poder de la Luz.

También ayudaría bastante haber leído Los Cuatro Misterios: El Capitán Grisas y el Amor, Los Hechiceros Días de Shirley y Flox de los Colores.

Aunque no es necesario, ya que tratare de ser, lo más explicativo posible.

**El Reencuentro.**

Querido Diario, aquí Felí nuevamente escribiéndote, luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, me alegro por regresar a poner mis aventuras en tus páginas. Como te mencioné la última ocasión, mis queridas niñas, Vi y Babú, cumplieron la edad reglamentaría para considerarse mayores de edad y ya no necesitar de una niñera. Fue una despedida muy dolorosa, pero hermosa, siempre guarde mis recuerdos de nuestras aventuras, como crecieron, como maduraron y como juntas, lograron lo imposible.

Aunque me separé de mi querida bruja, no puedo negar de que no solo a mi querida Lala Tomelilla extrañe, también a la Señora Dalia y al Señor Cícero, padres de mis niñas, a mis queridas gemelas, con las que compartí tanto y me enseñaron a su vez mucho, y los demás habitantes de Fairy Oak, en especial a aquel valiente grupo de niños llamado _La Banda del Capitán_, inspirados en aquel gentil hombre, el Capitán Talbooth.

Como extrañe a todos sus miembros, Al valiente Grisam Burdock, quien no solo conquisto el corazón de mi casi indomable Pervinca, sino enfrentó cara a cara al mismo enemigo. A la siempre sonriente Flox Polimón y su particular gusto, no solo por la vida, sino también por los colores. A la Mágica Shirley Poppy, capaz de volver los sueños realidad con un simple pestañeo. A la amorosa Nepeta, al cordial Acantos, a los incansables Tommy y Francis, al confiable "Pajarillo", así como al resto de la banda.

Ya han pasado seis años desde que deje Fairy Oak, a mi familia, a mi bruja, a mis niñas, a mi vida. Como extrañe todo eso y como, como querían las demás hadas que les contara más y más aventuras. Pero hice una promesa, solo contaría cuatro historias, una cada noche y me mantuve en ella.

Lo que me alegra, es que luego de varios años, negándome a aceptar trabajos de niñera, en parte porque aun me dolía el haberme separado de mis gemelas y mi bruja, luego de tantos años, llegó la carta que tanto ansiaba leer, la de mis queridas niñas, mis gemelas. Sí, por fin mis queridas niñas me habían escrito, para aquello que tanto había esperado por años, ser niñera de sus respectivos hijos.

Presta y rauda me apresuré a volar desde el Reino de Rocíos de Plata a visitar a mis niñas en Fairy Oak, conocía el camino de memoria, aunque por años no había vuelto a aquel querido pueblo del Roble Encantado, en mi memoria, jamás había salido de el. Todas las noches, recorría mentalmente el camino a Fairy Oak para visitar a mis gemelas, a mi bruja, a mis amigas hadas y a mi querido pueblo, nunca entendí lo que era la nostalgia, hasta ese día.

Todo el pueblo estaba tan cambiado, en parte, gracias a muchos de los extraños inventos del joven Jim Burium, el novio, prometido y ahora esposo de mi querida Babú. Siempre me parecieron muy raros sus inventos, no se como se ideaba tantas cosas raras, como podía coger una pala, un pico, una rueca, varios metros de cuerda y convertir todo eso en una practica máquina capaz de arar los campos a la mitad de velocidad.

Pero el merito no es solo del joven inventor, también es gracias a Grisam Burdock, sobrino de uno de los magos de la Oscuridad más importantes y el único, que logro mantener unido a todo el pueblo en aquel terrible momento. Al igual que su tío, el joven Grisam, novio eterno y ahora esposo de mi querida Vi, desde joven demostró que era un líder nato, al crear a la ya famosa _Banda del Capitán_, en memoria al viejo Capitán.

Cuando el poderoso mago de la Oscuridad Duff Burdock, envejeció tanto que ya no podía estar al mando de un pueblo tan grande como Fairy Oak, el cual, luego de vencer al Terrible 21, había crecido aun más de lo imaginado. Duff supo, junto a mi querida Bruja Tomelilla, que era hora de dejarlo todo a mano de la nueva generación y eso fue lo que hicieron.

No hay que decir que su decisión fue más que acertada, el joven Grisam, quien miró frente a frente al enemigo mismo y se enfrento a él en compañía de todas nosotras, las fieles y siempre confiables hadas, solo para rescatar a mí querida Babú. Tomar las riendas de un pueblo como Fairy Oak, no fue nada, para quien logró casarse y criar una familia junto a mi querida Vi. Yo creo que esa fue su mayor hazaña y no el hecho de pelear contra el Terrible 21 o hacerse cargo de Fairy Oak, sino, el haberse casado con Vi, es que a veces Pervinca es… bueno, ya sabes como es ella.

Ya voy llegando a la casa, sigue igual que siempre y eso es lo que más me encanta de todo, es como si nunca me hubiera ido. Mi antiguo hogar, en el que viví y compartí tanto por quince años, en aquel mágico lugar… donde dos gemelas siempre me encerraban en mi frasco para poder hacer sus travesuras y matarme de preocupación. Es que, solo de acordarme de ello, cuando vea a esas dos, juro que les daré un tirón de orejas, se lo tienen bien merecido.

Dios, estoy frente a la puerta, nunca estuve tan nerviosa, ni cuando visite a mi Bruja por primera vez, que nervios. Es que, cuanto ha pasado de que no las veo, deje a mis niñas cuando ellas cumplieron quince años, como lo acordó Tomelilla en la carta que me envió pidiendo mis servicios. Luego de eso, regrese a mi Reino y no salí de él, creo que por otros cinco años o creo que fueron seis.

Como sea, veré a mis niñas ahora y me siento de la más nerviosaexcitada, toco la puerta dos veces, no se para que lo hago, supongo que no se acordaran de mí, es que fueron ya, cinco años sin vernos. Cinco años en los que no supe nada de ellas, más que una u otra carta que me enviaban de vez en cuando, me hubiera gustado que me escribieran un libro completo, pero no creo que a mis niñas les hubiera encantado hacer eso.

Bien, es hora de aspirar hondo, tragar mi nerviosismo y esperar a que alguien venga a abrir la puerta. Sigo aun más nerviosa que antes, creo que sería mejor volver en otra ocasión, de seguro todos se olvidaron de mí, es más, en todo Fairy Oak, no había ni una sola alma en las calles, aun cuando ni se había ocultado el sol del todo. Hubiera esperado cuando menos que alguien me saludara, un "hola Felí, te extrañamos tanto", pero no me encontré a nadie en el camino.

Todos se olvidaron de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Fiesta**** de Bienvenida.**

Cuando ya me estaba retirando o creía que podría irme sin ser vista, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejándome muy nerviosa y con miedo de voltearme.

—Pe-pe-perdón, creo que me equivoque de dirección. No quise importunarlos, yo-yo so-solo regresaré po-por donde vine —dije muy temerosa, sin siquiera voltearme, pero antes de lograr escapar con éxito, una voz me detuvo.

—Detente ahí mismo Sifelizserédecirosloquequerrás.

Habían pronunciado mi nombre completo y yo reconocí esa voz de inmediato, era de una bruja, no de cualquier bruja, de "mí bruja", de Lala Tomelilla. ¡Oh no! Si una bruja había pronunciado mi nombre completo, significaba una orden para mí y por desgracia, no la podía desobedecer. Así que, a sus palabras me quede estática en el aire esperando la siguiente orden.

—Sifelizserédecirosloquequerrás date la vuelta ahora mismo… hadita mía, abre los ojos… ambos ojos Felí, ahora levanta la vista y mírame.

Así lo hice, pero al haberlo hecho, pensando que me arrepentiría, una lágrima brotó de mi rostro, mas no era de pena, al haber visto el rostro de mi querida bruja, una profunda alegría inundó mi corazón y no pude contenerme, me lancé hacia ella y la abrace.

—Lala… yo… gusto… extrañarte…

—Calma Felí, calma. Respira profundo que no se te entiende —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Y si, también te extrañe mi hadita querida y mucho.

—Cuantas noches rogué para que este día llegará.

No sabía porque, pero no conseguía dejar de llorar, mientras mi querida bruja, a la que tenía frente mió y había extrañado por años, no dejaba de sonreír. Me tomó unos cuantos minutos tranquilizarme y darme cuenta de que, mi bruja, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

—Lo sé, he envejecido, pero no debes poner esa cara. Todos lo hacemos, además, es de mala educación quedarte viendo las arrugas de una mujer mayor.

—¡N-No, no es eso! —intenté explicarle que si me quede observándola, era porque la había extrañado tanto, pero no me salían las palabras—. Y-yo, a ti, t-tú.

Tomelilla solo rió, me recordó a nuestras antiguas pláticas, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento en que me fui y ahora, se hubiera vuelto a mover. Nada había cambiado, bueno, salvo el hecho de que mi bruja estaba más hermosa.

—Es que, estas diferente, más hermosa.

—Gracias, pero tú en cambio mi querida Felí, no has cambiado en nada.

Puede que en eso tuviera razón, las hadas envejecemos muy diferente, aunque debo admitirlo, era una de las hadas más jóvenes enviadas a servir de niñera, pero eso ya no importa ahora ¡Estaba con mi bruja de nuevo!

—¡Tomelilla, te extrañe tanto! —grité mientras la abrazaba.

—Felí, también te extrañe mucho, pero mejor pasa, no creo que sea buena idea dejar esperando a todos.

—¿Todos?

—Digamos, que es una pequeña reunión.

Sin imaginar que me esperaría con aquellas palabras de mi brujita, entre a mi antigua casa. ¡Que recuerdos! Todo volvía a mí, al pasar por la puerta, mi corazón revivió todos aquellos hermosos momentos que tuve, eran tantos.

—Te pediría algo Felí, por favor, cierra los ojos.

—¿Cierre los ojos?

—Tú solo hazlo y no hagas trampas.

Estábamos frente al comedor, no imaginaba a que se refería mi querida Tomelilla, pero si ella lo pedía de esa forma tan amigable, no podía desobedecerla. Aunque no me lo hubiera ordenado, comprendí que su petición tan amable, se debía a que algo muy lindo me esperaba al entrar. Así que, como me lo pidió mi brujita, lo hice.

—Listo, ahora ábrelos Felí.

Y así lo hice, pero cuando los abrí, me lleve un susto de muerte y no precisamente porque hubiera regresado el Terrible Enemigo, sino por otra cosa.

—¡SORPRESAAA!

—¡TIEMBLACORAZÓN! ¿Me quieren matar de un susto? —fue lo único acertado que atine a decir, todos los presentes estallaron en risas.

—La misma Felí de siempre.

—Nunca cambiaras.

—Esa es nuestra hadita.

—Siempre sabes como echar a perder el momento.

—Te extrañamos tanto Felí.

—Esa es la valiente hada que ayudo a salvar Fairy Oak.

—Tres vivas para Felí.

—¡VIVA! ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA!

Eran todos mis amigos, conocidos y más que nada, mi familia de Fairy Oak, que me habían venido a recibir a casa, como si fuera una heroína nacional. Por fin comprendí por qué no había nadie en todo el pueblo, todos, todos los habitantes de Fairy Oak o su gran mayoría estaban metidos en la casa Periwinkle para darme la bienvenida.

No me pregunten como lograron meter a tanta gente ahí adentro, supongo que algo de magia debe haber habido, pero hubiera o no, esa noche no pregunte, simplemente me deje llevar por el momento, es que ¿quién no?

La celebración fue increíble, había comida hasta donde acaba la vista, cocinados por nada menos que la joven Flox Pollimón, los bocaditos que tanto extrañe, de la tienda de las exquisiteces, que para mi completo asombro, habían sido cocinados por mi querida Vi y estaban más que deliciosos.

La celebración duró hasta que casi salió el sol, junto a los primeros rayos de sol asomándose a lo lejos, fue cuando, cansados y muy felices, todos comenzaron a retirarse. Frente a la puerta, les agradecía personalmente y más que eso, me maravillaba de ver cuanto había cambiado la gente con la que tanto compartí.

Todos los niños habían crecido, muchos de ellos, se habían casado y ya tenían hijos, otros simplemente se encontraban esperando a que nacieran, como era el caso de mis gemelas. Si, por ese motivo mismo fui llamada, para atender y cuidar, de los futuros nuevos sucesores del poder de la Luz y la Oscuridad, los hijos o hijas de mis gemelas.

Yo esperaba simplemente a que todos se retiran, para poder hablar alegremente con mi querida familia, pero por más que me despidiera, la gente no terminaba de salir de la casa. Parecía que no acabaría nunca de despedirme, sin embargo, ya cuando el sol había por fin aparecido en el horizonte, lo hice. Cansada y con algo de sueño, pero por fin, había terminado de despedirme de todos los que conocí en Fairy Oak, salvo de una persona y debo admitirlo, me llamo mucho la atención el no verla en la fiesta. Pero no me atreví a preguntar por ella, la joven Shirley Poppy, quien tantas veces nos ayudo y si no hubiera sido por ella, aquella terrible desgracia que se ceñía sobre mis gemelas, hubiera sido en verdad, terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Día con Sol y con Luna.**

Fue muy curioso verlas nacer, a diferencia de sus madre que nacieron con doce horas exactas de diferencia, las niñas, prácticamente no se quisieron separar o mejor dicho, no quisieron salir al mundo, una antes que la otra.

El doctor Penstemon Chestnut nos comentó, que a diferencia de sus madres, las niñas no querían nacer una antes de la otra, por lo que había salido a pedirle ayuda a su joven practicante, para que cada uno, recibiera al mismo tiempo a una de las pequeñas. De otra forma, las niñas jamás saldrían del estomago de sus respectivas madres.

Lo más curioso quizás no fue ese detalle acerca de su nacimiento, ya que por lo general, los magos o brujas de la luz y oscuridad no escogen a que hora nacer, simplemente nacen por casualidad. Pero como es de saber, Vainilla y Pervinca si pudieron escoger la hora que más les gusto.

Supongo que con madres tan especiales, sus hijas no iban a ser menos, así que, ya que las madres escogieron la hora, sus hijas escogieron el día en que nacerían ambas. Y valla que día, supongo que no pudieron escoger mejor día para nacer, en pleno 21 de Junio, que irónica fecha escogieron estas pequeñas para venir al mundo, pero así fue.

Para el nacimiento de las pequeñas, no se tuvo que consultar un doctor, como con el de Vainilla y Pervinca, no, por el contrarió, se tuvo que consultar un astrónomo. El sabio doctor Penstemon Chestnut, quien, por primera vez en todos sus años de atender partos, no había podido establecer con precisión el día de nacimiento de un bebé, en este caso de dos, nos comentó, que ya que sus madres fueron tan especiales naciendo, sus hijas, no serían la excepción. Lo que las niñas buscaban, era un momento en que ambos poderes, tanto luz y como oscuridad se encontraran juntos.

O sea un día con Sol y Luna a la vez.

Y que mejor astrónomo en todo Fairy Oak que el señor Cícero y padre de las gemelas. Luego de muchas consultas al cielo, noches enteras pegado del telescopio vigilando las estrellas y el firmamento, el señor Cícero demostró toda su maestría con los astros y nos anunció, que el día en que nacerían las niñas, sería recordado por todos. Durante el eclipse total del 21 de Junio a las 3 de la tarde, o sea, el siguiente día.

Al comienzo nadie le presto atención a la fecha, sino al hecho de saber que nacerían al día siguiente y lo más importante, durante un eclipse total de sol, o sea, un día en que tanto el Sol como la Luna se encuentran uno frente al otro y por pocos minutos, el día se vuelve noche. Que mágico día y valla que lo decían en serio, ese día se supone que es muy especial para las brujas y hechiceros, pero esta vez lo fue más.

El 21 de Junio, fuera del temido día en que escogía siempre el enemigo para atacar, era también un día sagrado, de fiesta. Era el día más largo de todo el año, en el cual, se celebraba la fiesta del solsticio y más que nada, sobre todo lo anterior, era… ¡El cumpleaños de mi bruja! No debo de mencionar, que Lala Tomelilla, mi querida bruja, no pudo sentirse más orgullosa y agradecida por esta noticia, era como si las niñas, incluso hubieran planeado nacer aquel día, para celebrar el cumpleaños de su tía abuela.

Su nacimiento en sí, no fue tan espectacular como el de Vi y Babú, que puedo decir, luego de todo lo que había pasado, esperaba que nacieran con bombos y platillos o por lo menos, lanzando fuegos y estrellas, pero nada. Simplemente nacieron al mismo tiempo y eso fue todo. El señor Cícero comentó que habían llorado en el momento preciso en que la Luna había cubierto por completo al sol, se lo notaba muy entusiasmado. Por mi parte, ya había visto muchos de esos en mi vida, no duran mucho y los primeros doscientos años si te emociona verlos.

Por fin trajeron a las niñas a nuestra presencia, me pareció ver de nuevo, aquel día repetirse en mi mente, era como si Vi y Babú estuvieran de nuevo frente a mí en forma de bebé. Eran idénticas, era entusiasmantesensacional lo juró, solo que había un curioso detalle, estas "Vi" y "Babú" se notaban algo diferentes a las originales. Para empezar, Pervinca tenía un lunar color azul violeta en la tripita, pero esta no; mientras que Babú, cuando nació, parecía estar siempre sonriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos, esta "Vainilla", parecía solo querer dormir.

Íbamos a comentar, tanto el señor Cícero como yo, acerca de las diferencias de las niñas con sus madres, pero guardamos silencio, ya que escuchamos que Tomelilla y mamá Dalia se acercaban y al parecer, ellas venían comentando algo. "Pero de verdad, crees que sea normal" se escuchó la voz de mamá Dalia, sonaba algo preocupada, "Es algo muy normal entre las brujas de la oscuridad, aunque hay oscuridad, ella sabe que no es del todo real" mencionó Tomelilla entrando junto con mamá Dalia, tanto el señor Cícero como yo, nos quedamos en silencio esperando los comentarios acerca de las niñas y lo que nos dijo Tomelilla, nos llenó de asombro, aun recuerdo sus palabras:

"Luego de pensarlo y razonarlo por muchas horas, llegue a la conclusión de que… la hija de Babú es una bruja de la oscuridad, mientras que la hija de Vi es una Bruja de la Luz"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos niñas muy especiales.**

Vi tuvo una pequeña Brujita de la Luz, no pude reírme ante esta idea. Pervinca era una chica que vivía la vida a su ritmo y con un esposo como el que se gano, su vida era un claro ejemplo de lo que sucede, cuando la Oscuridad se encuentra con su igual.

_"Ahora vería esa Vi, lo que es cuidar de una niña tan impulsiva"_ simplemente reí al pensar en el futuro de aquella familia de perezosos, siendo levantados apenas saliera el sol, por su propia hija. Sería _sensacionalmentedivertido_.

Pero lo otro si me preocupaba, mi Babú tuvo una hija… ¿Qué era una Bruja de las Oscuridad? Ya de por si mi pobre niña tenía un carácter bastante débil y solía deprimirse por cosas más pequeñas. ¿Qué haría si llegaba a saber que dio a luz a una Brujita que no era como ella?

Y lo que luego dijo mi querida bruja, me preocupó aun más.

—Era normal que pasará esto, una bruja no puede heredarle sus poderes a su hija. Recuerden el caso de Shirley y su madre. Pero una tía si los pasará.

Mi bruja al parecer se había dado cuenta de la situación por mi cara y la del señor Cícero, así que trataba de tranquilizarnos.

—Al ser Vainilla y Pervinca hermanas y tener hijas a la vez… Suceso raro, considerando que jamás en todos mis años de Bruja había visto a dos hermana tener hijos al mismo tiempo.

_"Genial, esto si fue de mucha ayuda" _pensé algo molesta, si tan solo mi brujita se pudiera guardar sus comentarios para ella sola en lugar de decirlos como los pensaba, nos hubiera ahorrado muchas horas de sufrimiento.

—Pero de verdad crees que este bien, Lila.

Mamá Dalia habló preocupada.

—Van a estar bien, si sucede algo. ¡Yo misma intervendré ante el Concejo!

Eso ya me preocupó y como sabrán, no soy un Hada que se preocupa por cualquier cosa. Mi querida bruja tenía influencia sobre el Concejo, pero en todos los años a su lado, jamás había intervenido. Si lo haría ahora, debía haber algo que no nos querían contar.

Lo consideré injusto, el hecho de que el señor Cícero fuera un Sinmagia y yo fuera un Hada, no significaba que por no ser Brujos, no nos quisiéramos enterar de todo los por menores. Las Brujas siempre tenían un código de secretos que guardaban muy bien, Mamá Dalia, aun cuando había renunciado a su magia, seguía en el fondo, siendo una Bruja y sabía que sucedía.

—Es una injusticiainjusta.

Hablé molesta.

—¿Qué sucede mi pequeña Hada?

Me preguntó Tomelilla al verme molesta.

—Yo también me muero de curiosidad. ¿Qué tienen de malo las niñas?

Fue lo único que atine a preguntar, Lala estaba muy sería.

—Felí.

Habló seriamente.

—Harías el favor de traer a los padres de la bebés. Sino quieren venir porque están muy ocupados. ¡Oblígalos!

—S-Sí.

—Ellos deben estar para lo que sigue. Entendiste Sifelizserédecirosloquequerrás.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Vuelta**** a Fairy Oak en 80 Minutos.**

Aunque mi querida bruja no hubiera usado mi nombre completo, yo hubiera ido encantada, incluso a traer a ambos padres de las orejas.

—Volaré lo más a prisa que me permitan mis alas.

Respondí entendiendo la orden de mi bruja, esta dio un suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias Felí, perdón por obligarte así.

Solo sonreí y salí disparada como corcho a presión al ser destapado de uno de los espumosos licores del señor Cícero. No me detuve hasta llegar a mi primer objetivo, el lugar donde se encontraba el Brujo de la Oscuridad más importante de Fairy Oak.

No fue difícil convencerlo en realidad.

—¿Sucede algo Felí?

Dijo al verme llegar a toda velocidad, varios papeles volaron gracias al viento que había creado. Estaba sin aire por volar tanto, que solo atine a decirle…

—E-e-es l-la be-bebé de V-Vi.

—¿Mi hija? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Habla por Dios Felí?

Pero apenas y podía recuperar el aliento, no podía perder mucho tiempo explicándole, debía buscar al joven inventor, aquel que cuando se concentra en una nueva idea, se olvida incluso de comer.

—Lo siento, debo irme.

Grisam se levantó tan a prisa, que prácticamente tiró la mesa. Se notaba muy intranquilo. Supongo que había sido un éxito la primera parte de mi misión. Todos atinaron en que, para que un Brujo tan confiable se comportara así, debía ser muy serio.

Nadie se opuso a que le joven mago se retirara a mitad de la reunión.

—Perdón Grisam.

Dije para mis adentros antes de irme volando.

El siguiente era Jim, el esposo de Babú y padre de la… Momento ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de las bebitas de Babú y de Vi? Sonreí.

—Así que para eso los llamaste Bruja tramposa.

Volé por todo Fairy Oak buscando al más escurridizo de los Sinmagie del lugar, válgame el cielo, cuando Jim se pone a trabajar, literalmente desaparece de la tierra.

—Dios.

Me senté a descansar sobre el tejado de la casa de los Burdock, salía todo tipo de olores delicioso de la chimenea de la Tienda de la Exquisiteces. Recorde entonces, que no había comido aun.

Así que entre, aunque por la Chimenea.

—¡Una Mota de polvo voladora!

Exclamó un pequeño que estaba en la tienda al verme entrar, toda cubierta de hollín. Luego me enteré de que ese niño disfrazado con todo tipo de ropas de colores y escurriendo moco por la nariz, era el hijo de Flox.

_"¿Quien será su padre?" _me pregunté al verle. No sabía porque, pero me recordaba demasiado a alguien

—¿Felí?

Flox se encontraba con su hijo comprando, ella me tomo cuidadosamente y con un pañuelo de seda que tenía, me limpió todo el hollín.

—Gracias Flox, estaba buscando a Jim, lo necesitamos en casa.

Pero ni bien acababa de hablar y el susodicho sinmagia que me había eludido todo el día, apareció de debajo del horno donde cocían tan deliciosos postres.

—Listo señor Vic, esta mejor que nuevo.

Al parecer el joven Jim se encontraba reparando el horno. Así había sido toda su vida desde que llegó a Fairy Oak, creaba sus formidables inventos para los habitantes del Pueblo y los repartía por todo el lugar.

Además, cuando se dañaba algo y no había un Hechicero de la Luz cerca, recurrían a "Jim Arregla Todo", nombre que se había ganado el joven esposo de Vainilla, luego de demostrar, que en todo Fairy Oak, no había nada que no pudiera reparar o incluso mejorar.

—Ahora podrá regular la temperatura del horno y con el sistema de apagado automático que instale. No tendrá problemas nuevamente.

—Gracias Jim, te lo agradezco de nuevo.

Luego de una efusiva despedida y un montón de delicias como paga, Jim y yo nos dirigimos a casa. Aunque me soborno con varios de los deliciosos postres recién preparados, ni aun así le dije para que lo necesitaban.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y sus nombres serán.**

—Debes estar orgullosa hadita, me trajiste todo el camino muerto de miedo.

Me reclamó Grisam al verme entrar en compañía de Jim.

—Al menos debiste decirme que no era nada grave.

—Lo siento, yo no sabia.

Efectivamente, cuando hable con Grisam, no sabía para que Lala me había mandado a llamarlos, lo descubrí después Aunque a Jim tampoco le mencione nada. Además, era una orden directa.

—Hola Grisam, que tal el Concejo

—Bien, que tal el horno. ¿Pudiste arreglarlo?

—Ya sabes la respuesta, no por nada me llaman _"Jim Arregla Todo"_.

Ambos jóvenes bromearon.

Cualquiera creería que era una escena común en la casa roja, pero no, rara vez Grisam y Jim se encontraban juntos en la casa. Ambos siempre tenían agendas muy atareadas que seguir. Reuniones en el Concejo para Grisam, que casi ni le permitían regresar a casa.

Por su parte, Jim se la pasaba casi todo el día en su taller de inventos, creando y creando todo tipo de cosas raras. Pero los habitantes de Fairy Oak, las recibían con entusiasmos. Además de sus largas horas reparando y reparando todo tipo de objetos alrededor del pueblo.

A veces me preguntaba, si estos dos "caballeros" siempre estaban tan ocupados, como le hicieron para darle una hija a cada una de mis niñas.

—Me alegra ver que llegaras Jim. Solo a ti te esperábamos.

Lala entró muy sería Jim se asustó, después de todo en ningún momento le mencione para que me pidieron traerlo.

—¿Le paso algo a Vainilla? ¿Es la bebé?

El rostro de Jim palideció por completo, Grisam solo intentaba no reírse.

—¿Acaso Felí no te dijo para que te llamaos a ti tampoco?

Jim negó con la cabeza.

—Solo me pediste traerlos, nunca me dijiste para que.

Hablé en mi defensa.

—Supuse que lo descubrirías Felí. El motivo es, debemos decidir el nombre de las niñas.

El rostro de Jim se ilumino, recupero completamente el color y ahora, parecía más alegre que antes.

—¿¡Ya nació!? ¡Nació mi hija!

—Sí y es una Bruja de la Oscuridad.

Comentó Grisam.

_"Malvadomalvadoso Brujo de la Oscuridad, para que arruinaste su sorpresa"_ pensé enojada, pero Jim nunca perdió su alegre gesto, al contrarió, esta noticia le pareció fascinar.

—¿Mi hija es una Bruja? ¡MI HIJA ES UNA BRUJA!

Jim emocionado corrió hacia la habitación de las Gemelas, donde de seguro, también estaban sus hijas. Grisam optó por seguirlo y yo igual. Lala trataba de alcanzar al joven inventor, sin éxito.

—No las debes molestar aun. Jim, espera.

Pero las suplicas de mi bruja no eran escuchadas, Jim entró, abriendo la puerta de par en par y creando un colosal ruido al golpearla… que despertó a ambas bebitas.

—¡JIM!

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, _"Arregla lo todo"_!

Las Gemelas, quienes tenían a las bebitas en brazos, se enojaron mucho al ver, que sus hijas empezaron a llorar a la vez.

—Jim Burium.

Habló enojada mi Bruja, casi sin aliento.

—Pe-perdón, estaba muy emocionado.

Esta excusa no lo disculpo de nada, salvó con la madre de su hija. Vainilla se notaba muy emocionada ante las palabras de Jim.

—¿Cómo estas Pervinca?

Habló de lo más tranquilo Grisam, como si lo que pasó Pervinca, hubiera sido cualquier cosa.

—Tú que crees, "amorcito". Estuve en labor de parto casi dos horas.

—Te quejas por dos horas hijita, yo esperé doce horas.

—¡Mamá!

Vainilla hizo un puchero, todos reímos en la habitación.

—Por cierto.

Intervino el Señor Cícero.

—Ya han escogido los nombres para estas bellezas.

—Se llamara como mi madre…

Interrumpió el joven Jim.

—¿Có-cómo tu madre, cariño? ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Se que tienen una costumbre muy hermosa, de que todos en Fairy Oak reciban el nombre de una flor, es por eso que pensé, luego de meditarlo mucho. Que si tenía una hija, para seguir la tradición, debería llevar el nombre de mi madre.

—¡Dilo de una buena vez, Jim! No tenemos todo el día.

Habló algo cansada pero más enojada, la joven Pervinca.

—Su nombre era… Violeta.

—¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

No debo de mencionaros el escándalo que se armo, Vainilla era muy permisible en muchas cosas, pero de ahí, a que su hija llevará el nombre de la chica que más detestaba en todo el pueblo…

Jim aprendió algo que yo ya había experimentado hace años, las Brujas de las Oscuridad son temibles, pero si una Bruja de la Luz se enoja en serió, mejor cámbiate de nombre, múdate a otro país y escóndete debajo de la piedra más grande que encuentres.

**Notas de Autor.**

Sí, se que en los libros no hay Notas de la señorita Elizabetha, pero necesitaba ponerla. Posteriormente la quitaré, lo prometo.

Ya conseguí el Cuarto Libro y eso renovó mi amor por la serie, así que, aquí me tienen continuándola. Perdón a los que deje esperando… que en realidad son muy pocos :p.

En fin, lo realmente importante para realizar esta Nota de Autor es… precisamente el título de este capítulo, "El nombre de las niñas".

Pensé en "bautizarlas" yo, pero no, mejor deje para que el público conocedor lo haga.

Así que, como creen que deban llamarse las hijas de Vi y Babú, y lo que no es menos importantes, se aceptan sugerencias para los nombres de los hijos de los demás miembros de la Banda del Capitán.

Y si tienen favoritos, o sea, quien debía ir con quien de pareja, indíquenme.

Nos leemos pronto y si tienen tiempo para leer toda la Saga de Fairy Oak, háganlo


	7. Chapter 7

**Poniéndose al día.**

Se que les gustaría saber todo cuanto pudieran de mis queridas gemelas y sus respectivas hijas, pero por ahora interrumpiré un momento esa parte, para relatar algo aun más curioso.

_"Los Nuevos Herederos del Legado Mágico de Fairy Oak"._

Oseaasequeera los hijos de los antiguos niños con los que compartí tanto. Los hijos de los pequeños que tantos problemas me causaron, si, los niños de aquellas pequeñas brujitas y aquellos jóvenes hechiceros que lograron lo imposible e inimaginable, vencer al mismísimo enemigo.

La queridísisisisisima Banda del Capitán, formada por jóvenes Hechiceros, pequeñas Brujas de la luz y Oscuridad, y una especial ayuda de algunos Sinmagia y varias haditas, entre esas su fiel servidora, yo.

En verdad que Fairy Oak no había cambiado desde que me fui… y a la vez lo había hecho, y mucho. El Pueblo había crecido, es verdad, pero aquel sentimiento hermoso que se respiraba en el aire, aquel mágico ambiente, donde tanto los Sinmagia como los Seres Mágicos convivían con toda tranquilidad, se mantenía.

Me estoy explayando demasiado, mejor prosigo a donde iba mi relato original, a mi querida Banda del Capitán. Muchos de los niños que había conocido, se habían marchado del pueblo en los años posteriores a los que yo me retiré a mi tierra natal. Pero toda la Banda aunque lejos, se mantenía unida, cada semana llegaba sin falta una carta de alguno de ellos.

¿Quiénes se fueron?

Mejor empiezo, por los que se quedaron.

La querida Flox Polimón, la vivaz y siempre locuaz jovencita, se había convertido en toda una lindura. Quien creyera que a esa brujita tan loca, le hubiera asentado tan bien, el crecer. Ahora era madre de familia, de un pequeño, que para mala suerte, no era un Hechicero, pero aun así, su familia lo amaba.

¿Quién era su padre? Se sorprenderían en verdad. Pero primero, prosigo con la buena de Flox. La pequeña Brujita de ropa vistosa, de gusto por todos los colores del arco iris, de ahí su sobrenombre de Iris. Había crecido, pero mantenido esos gustos, aunque sabiéndolos explotar aun más. Estudio costura junto a la tía de Shirley, la tía Malva y se especializó, con nada menos que la señora Prímula Pull.

Si, así como lo leen mis queridas amigas, Flox era toda una habilidosa diseñadora y sus trajes mezclaban el buen gusto de miles de colores combinados. Quien mejor que ella, para poder crear verdaderos atuendos vistosos, que mezclaban de una manera armoniosa colores como el verde limón, el azul pastel y el morado a mismo tiempo.

Pero no era la única que había cambiado, todos habían crecido y en que forma, incluso el pequeño pajarillo, tan pequeño y delgado que daba algo de miedo verlo salir en un día de mucho viento, por temor a que se fuera volando en cualquier momento. Ahora era un alto, enorme y porque no decirlo, gallardo caballero. Era el Capitán de su propio barco, si, adivinaron, el Santón.

Pajarillo o Robin, inspirado en su gran héroe, el Capitán William Edward Talbooth, como lo conocimos todos y lo seguiremos llamando; se convirtió en un formidable Capitán y surco ya, cinco de los siete mares del mundo. Desaparecía por meses enteros y cuando regresaba, venía cargado de todo tipo de tesoros. Pero no eran joyas ni oro, eran telas, libros, especias de los más variados tipos.

Cuando se abría en el puerto una de sus cajas de especias, todo el aire del pueblo quedaba perfumado con olor delicioso y nunca antes olido, así era como se sabía, que el Capitán del Santón, había arribado. Todos corrían a recibirlo como héroe, las mujeres a admirar los formidables tesoros y los más pequeños, a oír sus fantásticas aventuras.

_"Estaba yo solo, peleando frente a un horda de piratas, me superaban en número, pero con un solo sable en mano me enfrente a todos"_ o _"Navegue frente a lo que parecía ser, la criatura marina más grande que hubiera imaginado ver alguna vez. Estaba tan cerca de su boca, que hasta pude sentir lo que había almorzado" _o mi favorita _"Bordeaba el acantilado más grande y peligroso que alguna vez avisé, mi barco casi se despedaza frente a esas mortíferas rocas, pero el Santón aguanto. Cuando frente a mi, vi la ciudad más extraña que se puedan imaginar, su suelo era de oro y habían hadas por doquier, hechiceros y brujas también"_

Tal vez les cuente luego, es mi historia favorita. Merece un capítulo propio, además, nuevamente me fui del tema principal. Y recién llevo cubierto a dos niños, ni siquiera he tocado a mis Gemelas o a sus esposos, o cuan siquiera a aquella pecosita de Shirley. Shirley Poppy, Shirley Poppy, quien hubiera creído, que una pequeña como ella, guardara tanto poder, ella quien sin su ayuda, no hubiéramos podido vencer al enemigo que…

Pero de Shirley, les habló más tarde, Esa pequeña brujita especial, merece particular atención. Por ahora prosigo donde me quede, veamos. ¡Lo olvidaba! Ni siquiera les dije quien era el padre del hijo de Flox, que boba soy cabezadenube, soy un hada olvidadiza, es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza, un diario no será suficiente con enviar a mi tierra natal. Ya conozco a esas hadas preguntonas, sino les cuento con detalle todo, no sobreviviré la siguiente vez que visite Rocío de Plata.

Pues si pensaron que Robin era el esposo de la querida Flox, lo siento, se equivocaron. El joven capitán del Santón, tenía una compañera que esperaba siempre su regreso, desde hace mucho antes, de que fuera el Capitán del santón. Quien otra que, la pequeña Sophie, aunque ya no estaba tan pequeña como la recordaba. Sophie creció hasta convertirse en una bella señorita, bastante linda, la pequeña temerosa que siempre se quedaba atrás, ya solo era un recuerdo.

La pareja no tenía hijos aun, pues ambos eran todavía jóvenes aun, pero todo parecía indicar, que en cualquier momento, la pequeña Sophie tendría que aprender a cambiar pañales. Esta pareja me encantaba, siempre se daban muestras de amor en todo momento y que mejor forma de demostrarlo, la pequeña Sophie esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su amado, en vela muchas veces y cuando el arribaba a puerto, lo salía a recibir con bombos y platillos.

No hablar del tratamiento que le daba Pajarillo, luego de meses en el mar, buscando los más grandiosos tesoros para regalar en el Pueblo, luego de arribar y abrir la caja de las especias más olorosas. Antes siquiera de saludar al pueblo que salía a recibirlo, Pajarillo ya estaba separando a su esposa, con el más formidable de todos los regalos traídos, desde el otro lado del mundo.

Eran una linda pareja, pero no eran la única, les podría hablar ahora de un pequeño que cautivó corazones y precisamente, por su forma tan singular de hablar, la de pronunciar la "g" en lugar de la "r". Y de una chica igualmente especial como él, amiga de mi querida brujita de la luz y como ella, también compartía su mismo elemento.

Los pequeños, bueno, ahora ya no tan pequeños, es que aun, sigo recordándolos como la última vez que vi formarse a la querida Banda del Capitán, comandados por Grisam, cuando en mi último día en Fairy Oak, muy animadamente me despidieron a su mejor estilo, con la trompeta de juguete tocada tan magistralmente por el pequeño Billie.

Mejor termino antes de que empiece a derramar lágrimas sobre el diario, luego no podrán leerlo en Rocío de Plata y nuevamente vendrán las preguntas, si ya hasta las oigo. ¿Felí, que pasó con Francis? ¿Felí, cuéntanos más de los hermanos Corbirock? ¿Felí, qué fue de Celastro? ¿Felí, amo a Acantos? ¿Felí, no has hablado aun de las Gemelas?

Es verdad, no he mencionado a mis queridas Gemelas de la Luz y la Oscuridad, de fisionomías tan parecidas pero de caracteres completamente opuestos, y a sus esposos. Puedo hablar de los demás niños que faltan en cualquier momento, pero de este grupito especial de cinco, no los puedo dejar de mencionar

Empezamos, por los que siempre encabezan todo, ya que, estuvieron antes que los otros. Hablo de mi pareja de la Oscuridad, de mi querida Brujita Vi y su gallardo esposo, el Hechicero Grisam. Que pareja, él era el miembro más importante y respetado del Consejo, heredo el puesto de su tío, quien ya por la edad, no pudo seguir en el trajín. Para que decirlo, Grisam fue una de las mejores opciones que tenían a la mano, desde joven mostró, aun siendo un Mágico de la Oscuridad, ser muy juicioso y poner siempre las necesidades de los demás, antes que la suya propia.

Para que decir, la elección fue la mejor, el Valle de Verdellano nunca estuvo más tranquilo y en mejores manos. Ojala el pobre Grisam hubiera podido gobernar tan bien su hogar, como lo hacia con el pueblo. Me divertí un montón, al saber todas las vivencias que paso una vez casado con mi querida Vi. Es que Pervinca es una Brujita especial, eso ya lo sabía él, pero, lo comprobó de mejor manera.

_"Pobre Grisam" _pensé divertida _"las travesuras que le hizo Vi"_ y que travesuras, si con la pobre Babú se divertía _"con derecho por ser hermanas"_ como siempre decía ella en su defensa, con Grisam, el derecho se convirtió el _"obligación"_.

Una vez, transformó todos los papeles del Consejo que debía aprobar Grisam, en ranas y estas se escaparon saltando a una charca. Para cuando Grisam las pudo recapturar, las pobres ranas ya no tenían color, toda la tinta se había escurrido en el agua. Ni siquiera un ejercito de Mágicos de la Luz podría resolver aquel dilema. Cuando Grisam le preguntó a Pervinca porque lo hizo, esta simplemente respondió _"Esos papeles me estaban obligando, son más importantes que yo"_ desde esa fecha, Grisam nunca deja de hacer dos cosas, prestarle atención total a Vi y volver a llevar papeles a su casa.

Por su parte, Vi creció y se volvió una hermosa dama, aunque algo altiva como ella sola. Disfrutaba sobre manera jugar bromas, una _"cualidad" _que jamás se le fue. Aunque ahora se había especializado más, pero no solo en sus bromas era buena, junto a su padre, el Señor Cícero, se había vuelto una experta meteoróloga y rara vez, equivocaba el pronóstico. Además, había cogido gran amor a la pintura, sus cuadros eran en verdad, muy bellos _"de donde le habrá salido ese increíble talento"_ pensé al ver varios de sus retratos, eran _estupendamentefabulosos_.

Pero mi Babú no se había quedado atrás, en muchos aspectos era igual que su hermana, incluso, en la enorme suerte que se había ganado, al encontrar un esposo que se divertía más con un pedazo de rondana vieja y unos clavos oxidados, que escuchando los fabulosos cuentos de mi querida Vainilla. Si, como ya mencione, Jim era muy solicitado en el pueblo y rara vez estaba con Babú, pero esta no parecía enojarse, a diferencia de Pervinca. Vainilla aprendió que el amor supera la peor prueba de tiempo, eso lo aprendió hace muchos años atrás.

Aun así, Jim y ella eran muy felices, de vez en cuando, el joven inventor le daba una muestra de amor a mi Babú y esta, explotaba de alegría, literalmente. Con sus poderes de la luz a toda fuerza, mi brujita emotiva, romántica y a veces, algo sentimental; se dejaba gobernar por sus emociones más alegres y dependiendo de su estado anímico, sus poderes le jugaban pequeñas bromas.

Pervinca decía que Vainilla jamás podía ocultar sus emociones, en realidad, no se equivocaba. Al estar radiante de felicidad, su rostro brillaba como el amanecer más bello del Domingo, mientras que cuando se entristecía, hasta parecía que fuera a llover sobre su cabeza, era divertido a veces y era uno más de los motivos, porque Pervinca, le jugara bromas a su hermana _"para ver que cara ponía"_.

Ya hable de cuatro cierto, pero les mencione cinco o ya lo olvidaron. Para aquellas haditas que estuvieron atentas, ya sabrán quien es la quinta y última a ser nombrada. Efectivamente, aquella personita tan especial, que recibió un solo cuento dedicatorio, mi segunda noche en Rocío de Plata, Shirley Poppy.

La pequeña Shirley floreció como un botón de rosa o más bien… como una amapola silvestre. La pequeña pecosita de cabellos rojos, ahora aunque seguía igual de pecosa, esta mucho más preciosa, varios chicos han tratado de cortejarla, pero al parecer, la pequeña Shirley aun no siente el llamado del Amor. O tal vez, teme que pueda heredarle su terrible legado a quien sea su descendiente. Shirley es buena y sincera, ojala perdiera el temor que tiene a enamorarse.

Hasta ahora, el único amor que le he conocido aparte de Barolo y Mr. Berry, ha sido su arte. Sigo creyendo que la buena de Shirley, fue el motivo por el que, de la nada, Pervinca le agarró amor a la pintura. Pero Shirley no se limito a dibujar simplemente, como su madre, llevaba la actuación en las venas. Solía venir cada Domingo a Fairy Oak y daba sensacionales funciones de teatro, muchas de ellas, salidas de la imaginación de Babú.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guerra de Nombres.**

Tal como paso antes tantos años atrás, nuevamente vi, a un padre y a su tía peleando por como bautizarían a dos niñas. Salvó que esta vez, eran por duplicado, dos padres peleando con dos tías o para ser más exactos, dos esposos peleando con sus esposas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre de Violeta?

—Así se llama la antepasada de los Pimpernel. Además, Scarlet le puso así a su hija.

—Sí, ese nombre esta prohibido —refutó Pervinca negando con ambos brazos.

—Entiendo lo de Violeta, pero… ¿Por qué no le puedo poner Aloe, es mi hija también?

—Como de que porque no. Grisam Burdock ¿Quieres dormir de nuevo en el sofá?

—Vamos Vanilla, era el nombre de mi madre.

—Así fuera el de tu abuela, no le pondrás así a mi hija. De solo pensarlo, me harás acuerdo de Scarlet.

—Pervinca Periwinkle, es mi hija, soy su padre. Yo le pondré el nombre que decida y punto.

—YO la tuve nueve meses, YO la traje al mundo, YO decidiré su nombre.

—Es el cuento de nunca acabar —suspiró el señor Cícero.

—¿Por qué no llegan a un acuerdo? —comentó Lala.

—Venga, son sus hijas —fue lo único que atine a decir.

Mientras las Gemelas y sus esposos peleaban, Lala Tomelilla y yo tratábamos de tranquilizarlos, el Señor Cícero simplemente se había hecho a la idea y se sentó a esperar. Mamá Dalia solo reía, al parecer, esto le había traído muchos recuerdos felices de antaño.

—Recuerdas tu pelea con Lila, querido Cícero. Así mismo, para decidir el nombre de Vainilla.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio al escuchar hablar a mamá Dalia.

—Como olvidarlo mujer, si hasta parece que fue ayer.

—Que tiempos aquellos. Al final, ninguno de los dos ganó y la que decidió fue Dalia.

—Si, gracias a Dios —comentó Vainilla desde la cama con su hija en brazos—. Sino hubiera terminado llamándome Asdrúbala.

Todos en la habitación comenzaron a reír a la mención de ese nombre y a la idea de que Vainilla hubiera sido conocida así, todos, salvo dos personas, la propia Vainilla y el padre de esta, quien era el que había decidido ponerle así.

—Era el nombre de mi madre —se excusó el señor Cícero desde su cómodo asiento. No tenía nada de malo.

—¡Papá!

—Babú hubiera sido Drula —rió Pervinca.

—Cállate Vi.

—O peor aun, hubieras sido Grisamunda, Gerbera o Saxífraga.

No hay más que decir, toda la habitación estalló en risas, incluso Lala y Cícero.

—¡OYE! —exclamó Vainilla—. Por qué solo tienes buena memoria para las cosas humillantes y molestas.

—No sé, es un don.

Vainilla me miró enojada, ya sabía lo que venía.

—Le estuviste contando de nuevo, Felí —me dijo enojada.

Yo quería que me tragara la tierra, acaso era un crimen que si su hermana se mostraba interesada en una historia de la vida de Babú, no podía contársela. Yo no iba a saber con que segundas intenciones Vi quería escucharla, no era mi culpa.

—Vamos Vainilla, tienes un nombre bello y es lo que importa —la detuvo Jim antes de que se le ocurriera lanzarme algo.

_Mi héroe_ pensé aliviada, las brujitas de la luz, de verdad son temibles a veces.

—Sí, pero fue porque mi mamá escogió mi nombre.

—También escogió el mío.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo sentir en la habitación, nadie hablo por varios segundos. Las gemelas rompieron el silencio de pronto al hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Qué mamá escoja sus nombre!

Todos voltearon a ver a Mamá Dalia, quien se negó rotundamente.

—Anda mamá —suplicó Babú.

—Tu siempre eres buena para esto —pidió Vi.

—Por favor señora Dalia —rogó Jim.

—Dénos una ayuda o no acabaremos esto nunca —habló en tono calmado Grisam.

—No señores y señoritas. Ya hice mi parte, ahora es su turno. No hay nada más bello que un padre y una madre, escojan juntos el nombre de sus hijos.

—Pero mamá…

—Mamá nada, Babú. Ya eres una adulta.

—Genial, ahora mi hija se terminara llamando Gervasia.

Babú arrugó la frente y le lanzó un cojín a Vi.

—¡Oye!

—Tú te lo buscaste. Además era Gerbera no Gerbasia.

—Jaja, graciosa —Vainilla le iba a lanzar otro cojín a su hermana, pero Jim la tranquilizo.

—Vamos Babú, debemos pensar esto con detenimiento.

—Lo mismo digo Pervinca.

—Ok, no molestaré a Vainilla… por hoy.

—Ahora a pensar, señores y señoras —exclamé casi sin pensarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos, las dos parejas aun no decían nada. Mamá Dalia bajó a preparar chocolate caliente, diciendo que estaríamos aquí toda la noche. Aunque lo dijo en broma, parecía que así sería, quien creyera que los humanos sufrieran tanto por ponerle un nombre a sus hijos.

Para nosotras las hadas es mucho más sencillo, nosotras mismo buscamos nuestros tan bellos nombres. Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré, Velolaflorqueflorecerá, Paratitraigocuatropétalosenelcorazón, Enlospulgarespicorsiento, Meacordarédetiacuerdatedemí o mi amiga eterna, Docesutilessoplosdeviento. La buena de Devien. Una idea iluminó mi mente y creo que hable sin pensarlo.

—¿Y por qué no dejamos que decidan las niñas como se llamaran? —comenté, todos voltearon a verme.

—¿Cómo esta eso hadita? —preguntó Vi.

—¿Qué escojan su nombre? Me parece una idea muy interesante —Babú se notaba atraída por la idea.

—Pero como, no podemos esperar a que sean mayores y nos digan como quieren llamarse.

—Si eso pasa, como llamare a mi hija. ¿Pervinca dos? —Vi le encajo un tremendo codazo en las costillas a su esposo.

—Cállate Grisam, aun me debes una.

—S-sí mi a-amor —fue lo único que logró responder.

—Entonces Felí, ¿como será? —me preguntó mi bruja.

Les conté como lo hacíamos en el reino de Rocío de Plata, la ceremonia tan grandiosa en la que una nueva hada nacía, heredando los poderes de su predecesora y a pocos segundos de nacer, ella misma escogía su nombre.

—Es… interesante Felí —comentó mi bruja—. Pero las niñas aun no saben hablar, como le harán para indicarnos sus nombres.

—Y si hacemos varios papeles con diferentes nombres y que ellas escojan.

—Me parece una idea…

—¡Brillante!

—No iba a decir precisamente eso, pero si crees que es buena. Adelante, haré lo que Babú.

—De acuerdo, todos escriban tres nombres —comentó Lala Tomelilla—. Pero ya saben…

—¡Siempre que sea el nombre de una flor! —respondieron las cuatro felices parejas.

—Entonces ya todo dependerá de ellas.

Las dos parejas comenzaron a escribir, Vainilla para suerte, tenía un lapicero a la mano y Jim, uno de sus lápices de diseño. Vi agarro lo primero que encontró que pudiera servirle para escribir y Grisam, tomo un esfero que usaba para firmar papeles importantes. Yo iba a ser le encargada de tomar los papeles.

—Acabé —mencionó Babú, sus nombres eran lindos y su letra magnifica.

—Lo mismo digo —también terminó Jim, no me gustaban sus nombres, ojala elijan los de Babú.

—Listo, tengo mis tres —exclamó Grisam, cuando recogí sus nombres, los trozos de papel estaban doblados. El muy pillo no me dejo leerlos.

—¿Cómo se escribe _Cattleya_ con una "T" o con dos? —preguntó Vi, todos voltearon a verla.

Debo mencionar, que la letra de Vi seguía igual de fea que antes, por no decir, que ahora le entendía menos que hace cinco años atrás. Ojala su hija no herede su caligrafía.

—¿Cattleya? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre, Vi? —preguntó la pobre de Babú confundida.

—Es el nombre de una orquídea —respondió ella muy tranquila.

—No de cualquier orquídea, Vi —interrumpió Tomelilla—. Las Cattleyas o Cathleyas, son una variedad de las orquídeas más hermosas que hay, muchos las llaman, las reinas de las orquídeas.

Pervinca esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo ante este comentario, Vainilla estaba algo celosa.

—Felí —me llamó Babú—. Dame mis nombres, pondré unos mejores.

—¿Celosa hermanita? —habló Pervinca con un tono que molestó más a Babú.

—Ya porque medio te aprendiste un nombre de una flor —habló molesta Babú.

—No lo hice por suerte Babú —habló Vi en un tono algo serio, raro en ella—. Estuve investigando por días, es mi hija. Quería un nombre que representara lo que es para mí.

Escucharla hablar de esa forma tan hermosa, nos cautivó el corazón. Vi jamás había mostrado tal entusiasmo por algo en su vida, salvo por el Libro Antiguo. Pero verla expresarse de esa forma, el cuidado tan meticuloso a los detalles, era hermoso.

Babú se disculpó con Vi, al igual que Grisam.

La pareja de Mágicos de la Oscuridad, escogió al final ese nombre para su primogénita. De entre las flores, la más hermosa, la Orquídea y de entre las más hermosas, su Reina. No creo que hubo mejor nombre para esa niña.

—Entonces se llamará Cattleyas —mencionó orgullosa la madre de la bebé, luego agregó—. ¿Pero se usa una o dos "T's"?

Al final su nombre fue Cathleyas, no se quedó con Cattleyas, ya que Pervinca nunca se pudo acordar si se escribía con una o dos "T's", que se le va a hacer, Pervinca solo se aprendió el nombre, no como escribirlo.

Aunque a mi en lo particular me gusto el nombre, me puse a pensar y casi sin pensarlo, las palabras vinieron a mi mente.

—Cath —mencioné, luego reí.

—¿Pasa algo hadita? —pregunto Vi.

—No, solo que, quien no sepa su historia. Pensará que la niña se llama Catherine —sonreí nuevamente, a Vi y a Grisam les encantó la idea.

—Cath, suena lindo.

—Al parecer Felí, se te han pegado las manías de cortar nombre de Tomelilla —mencionó el Señor Cícero.

—Era mi bruja —mencione orgullosa.

—Y lo sigo siendo —respondió ella aun más orgullosa, luego me habló en secretos—. Te espero a la hora acostumbrada en el invernadero.

No podía estar más felíz, aunque no sabía de que le iba a hablar en la Hora del Cuento. Ya inventaría algo, lo cierto es que, iba a poder hablar a solas con mi querida bruja, mi Lala Tomelilla, a la que había extrañado tanto.

Jim y Babú por su parte, habían estado secreteándose todo el rato.

—Que opinas Jim —por fin rompió el silencio Babú.

—Creo que es lo mejor, es práctico y bello.

—Entonces, será ese.

—Si, me gusta.

— ¿¡Y bien!? —todos en la habitación preguntamos, incluso Mamá Dalia que acababa de llegar con el chocolate.

—Ya que la hija de Vi será la Reina de las Orquídeas —Pervinca se sentía en las nubes ante esta declaración—. Mi hija, será la Reina de las flores.

—Copiona —le recriminó Vi.

Todos en la habitación estábamos intrigados, que nombre será ese, pero Mamá Dalia, habló siquiera sin pensarlo, casi por instinto.

—¿Le pondrás Rosa? —preguntó Mamá Dalia tranquilamente.

—¡MAMÁ!


	9. Chapter 9

**Y va de cuento…**

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de todas, era la Hora del Cuento. Todas las haditas de Fairy Oak, le contaban a sus brujas acerca de las cosas que habían hecho sus niños durante el día.

Aunque mis niñas aun eran una bebitas, no quería perder esa oportunidad. De estar a solas con mi querida Tomelilla, desde que llegué, siempre había estado rodeado por mucha gente y no había podido hablar con ella con tranquilidad.

Pero ahora era la oportunidad… o tal vez no.

Me sentí como aquella ocasión, cuando recién llegué a Reino de Rocío. Me trataban como a una reina y querían saber todo de mí, aunque ya lo sabían. En esta ocasión, no fue para menos.

Siete pares de ojos me esperaban en el invernadero de Tomelilla, bueno, debería decir tal vez, siete pares y medio, ya que Cath y Rosita aun tenían los ojos cerrados, así que no contarían.

Estaban las Gemelas con sus nenas en brazos, bien abrigadas en unas suaves y mullidas colchas de lana. Acompañadas a su vez, por sus respectivos esposos, Jim Burium y Grisam Burdock. Por cierto, Grisam tenía una bandeja de bocadillos cocinados por mi querida Vi, aun me costaba ver a una Vi tan "femenina".

Lo cierto era, que Pervinca había decidido por su cuenta, abandonar su antigua imagen de chica poco femenina y crearse una nueva. Había decidido aprender a coser y junto con Flox, se metieron a estudiar con la tía de Shirley, también aprendieron a cocinar con la madre de Grisam.

Pobre señora Martha, ya me imagino la de accidentes que deben haber creado ese par, durante las primeras clases. No es que eran malas para cocinar, pero una vez Vi le preparó a Vainilla una infusión de mandrágoras para que se curara de la Varicela, pero olvido unos detalles importantísimos.

Cuando se arranca una Mandrágora de la tierra, hay que evitar sus gritos o podría ser más perjudicial que benéfico. Por suerte, yo si lo sabía y con ayuda de Mordillo, logré evitar que Vi cometiera un error fatal. Por desgracia, de lo otro sino sabía. Que lo que se usaba era la raíz de la planta y no su fruta, juro que parecía una manzana.

Pobre Vainilla cuando probó esa infusión, no dejo de alucinar por dos días completos. Ambas nos sentimos tan mal, en parte, porque yo también ayude a preparar la infusión que le dio Vi a Babú.

—Se hace tarde hadita, entra —habló Tomelilla interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Y-ya voy —dije dubitativa.

Nuevamente ese montón de ojos se clavaban en mi, se fijaban en cada detalle de lo que hacia. Me recordó a mi estancia en Rocío de Plata.

Lala Tomelilla estaba sentada en su vieja mecedora, en su abrigo, había preparado un huequito para que me sentara yo. Volé instintivamente, olvidándome de que no estábamos solas. Pero mi fantasía se acabo.

—Te extrañamos Felí —habló emocionada Vainilla.

—Ya era hora de que regresaras —comentó Vi.

—No ha sido lo mismo sin ti, hada —sonrió Grisam.

—Es un gusto volver a verte. No se si me recuerdas —habló serenamente Jim.

—Claro. El chico que enamoro a mi Vainilla y la dejo esperando por el cinco años.

Jim sintió como si una tonelada de rocas lo iban a aplastar, Vi solo rió. Vainilla trató de consolar a su esposo, luego me reprocho. Que quería, ella era mi niña, su dolor también era mi dolor y hasta el día que me fui, la seguí viendo triste por amor.

—Perdón Babú —me disculpé—. Fueron los nervios.

—Más te vale —habló con un puchero.

—Esta hadita mía, ya extrañaba estos momentos —comentó feliz Lala al tenerme en su regazo.

—Y yo los extrañe a todos.

—Por cierto Felí, que nos contarás hoy —comentó la señora Dalia, quien estaba acurrucada en los brazos del señor Cícero.

—¿Contar?

—Claro hadita despistada, lo que hiciste luego de regresar a Rocío de Plata.

—¿Cuidaste de muchos niños más, Felí?

—No Babú, de hecho… luego de ustedes dos, no cuide a nadie más.

Hubo un silencio que me dio miedo, luego pequeños comentarios entre los oyentes.

—No creo que haya sido justo que no te dieran más niños para cuidar.

—Es cierto, tú fuiste la mejor hada que tuvimos.

—Vainilla, escribirás una Carta para ese Consejo de Hadas.

—¿Yo por qué?

—Porque de las dos, eres la escritora. Yo solo pinto.

—No será porque si la escribes tú, nadie la entenderá.

—Si, como sea. Lo harás.

—Si es por Felí, claro.

Las Gemelas ya se estaban empezando a alistar, ya hasta habían pensado en que cosas decirles al Consejo. Madredetodaslashadas, si las Gemelas hablaban, me iban a crear problemas a mí.

—¡ESPEREN! —grité asustando a todos.

—¿Qué sucede Felí?

—Las cartas llegaban, muchas. Pero era yo la que no quería ser niñera, no aun —exclamé algo triste.

—¿Por qué Felí?

—¿Nos extrañabas?

Yo solo asentí.

De inmediato estuve rodeada por un montón de abrazos, no solo mi antigua familia, sino la nueva también. El joven Grisam, esposo de Pervinca y padre de Cath, así como el joven Jim esposo de mi Babú y padre de Rosy, también me abrazaban.

Y les puedo asegurar, que si las bebitas no hubieran estado dormidas, también se hubieran unido en ese mar de brazos y caricias hacia mí. Se sentía tan lindo, en especial, porque luego de años intentando sin éxito, abrazarme sin aplastarme, por fin lo habían conseguido.

—Y bien hadita mía —comentó Tomelilla luego de que todos dejaron de abrazarme.

—¿Sí? —pregunté confundida.

—Esta noche es tuya, cuéntanos.

—Si, anda Felí, cuéntanos como te fue de regreso a Rocío de Plata.

—Dale hadita, no nos dejes con la intriga.

—Vamos Felí, ya mañana es Domingo, podrás descansar todo el día si quieres.

—Anda Felí.

Y así, cada uno de los presentes, me suplicó y me rogó, por saber, como había sido mi regreso a Rocío de Plata. Me sentí de vuelta en aquel día o más bien, aquella noche, cuando un centenar de haditas empezaron a interrogarme por mis aventuras en Fairy Oak.

Nunca me ha gustado recibir tanta atención, soy más bien del tipo de hada que huye de ella. Pero no podía negarme a la suplica de mi familia, aquella con la que durante años conviví e incluso, ayude a salvar.

—Bueno, pónganse cómodos. Esta historia será larga.

Jim se sentó en el suelo, frente a la mecedora de Tomelilla, le hizo un espació a Babú junto a ella. Vainilla amablemente se sentó junto a él. Me pareció increíble que la hija de mi brujita de luz siguiera dormida durante todo ese ajetreo.

Vi en cambio de un sentó, terminó de espaldas en el suelo, fue muy gracioso. Por suerte no tenía a Cath, viendo sus intenciones, Grisam se la había quitado y la estaba cargando él. Esta Pervinca, ni parece que hubiera estado hace poco luchando por traer una hija al mundo.

El señor Cícero y mamá Dalia seguían sentados frente a Tomelilla, eran quienes tenía el mejor lugar. Además de los que en el invernadero se mostraban más cariño. De vez en cuando Grisam le lanzaba una que otra muestra de cariño a Vi, pero esta solo le respondía dándole un codazo en las costillas. Babú por el contrarió, solo se sonrojaba con cada beso que le daba Jim, cada que hacia una pausa en la historia.

Parecía una noche interminable, llena de magia en el ambiente y lo mejor, todos en la casa Periwinkle me estaban poniendo atención. Me sentía como nunca, no solo por el hecho de haber regresado al que sentía como mi hogar, sino porque, estaba con mi familia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Domingo en la Mañana.**

El Domingo había llegado, el olor más delicioso del mundo inundaba la casa. Pensé que jamás podía volver a oler las panquecas del señor Cícero. Salí de mi cama, la cual, luego de tantos años sin usar, seguía tan suave y cómoda como la última vez que en la había dormido.

Baje apresurada, Babú como de costumbre aun dormía en la cama en compañía de su nenita. Pero de Vi, no había señales en su cama, así como de su nena. Curiosamente al fijarme con más detenimiento, no era la hija de Vainilla, sino la de Pervinca, la que dormía con ella, raro, pensé sin darle mayor importancia y baje presurosa.

Tenía una cita con una montaña de pan… ya era tarde.

Cuando llegué, Grisam se había comido la última de las panquecas, _horriblementemalvado _Brujo de la Oscuridad pensé. No solo había devorado la mayor parte de los bocaditos ayer en la noche, sino esto, hice un puchero y volé a la cocina.

—Hola Felí.

Pervinca se encontraba cocinando, en compañía de mamá Dalia, a saber donde estaba la bebé de Babú, ya que no la había visto en ninguna parte. Lo más seguro es que estaba con su padre, el joven inventor _arreglatloodo _Jim.

—Toma, te prepare estas especialmente para ti.

Increíble, ahora Vi era la cocinera de la familia y no lo hacia nada mal, sus tortitas no tenían nada que envidiarles a las de su padre. Aun mejor eran sus dulces, la señora Martha y madre de Grisam, me enteré que muchas veces le había pedido a Vi se mudara con ellos y los ayudará en la tienda, pero Vi se negaba siempre.

En el fondo Vi es una chica muy cariñosa y que puede hacer todo lo que se propone, ya lo sabia. Pero mi joven brujita siempre se dejaba tentar por su lado oscuro y hacia todo usando "atajos", por eso jamás le salía nada como ella esperaba.

Supongo que la edad la hizo madurar, eso era bueno. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, si Vi cambio para bien. ¿Vainilla cambio para mal? Pensé algo confundida, Babú, una bruja de la luz, que normalmente despierta con el sol y a veces antes para saludarlo. Dormía placidamente a pierna suelta en la cama.

—No puede ser. ¿Vi es Babú y Babú es Vi? —hablé sin pensarlo, hada boca floja.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó Babú quien acababa de entrar a la cocina, tenía toda la cara de recién levantada y como nunca, su cabello estaba todo enredado.

—_¡Sabiahadadetodas!_ —exclame temerosa.

Tenía mis sospechas, pero quizás me habían cambiado a mis niñas durante todos estos años sin verla.

—Vi, verdad —señale a Pervinca.

—Sí.

—Babú, cierto —apunté a Vainilla, esta respondió con un largo bostezó.

—¿Ya esta la comida? —preguntó Babú luego de tallarse los ojos.

—Por Dios. ¿Qué hicieron con mis niñas? —exclamé aun más asustada.

—Felí, ayer luchaba para traer a mi hija al mundo —bostezó de muevo—. Recién a las cuatro me pude acostar. Porque mi querida hermanita dormía como piedra y su hija no dejaba de llorar. Tuve que andar de su niñera toda la noche.

Eso explicaba porque Cath, la hija de Vi estaba en la cama de su tía.

Babú le lanzó una mirada enojada a Vi, esta solo levantó los brazos como quien dice "perdón". Luego tomó una de mis panquecas.

—¡Oye! Son mías.

—Lo siento, aun no desayuno. Además, necesito tener algo en la tripa para poder continuar con mi cuento.

Diciendo esto, Babú se llevó mi montaña de panquecas, pero eso ya no me importaba.

—¿Cuento?

—Así es, Vainilla esta escribiendo un cuento infantil —respondió mamá Dalia rellenando mi plato.

—Cuento —pero el desayuno ya no me importaba, necesitaba ver algo más.

Salí volando de la cocina lo más aprisa que pude. No recuerdo si agradecí o no la comida, pero luego pediría perdón. Debía ver a mi querida Babú trabando.

—Si vas a ver a Vainilla, esta en la oficina del señor Cícero.

Me guío Jim, quien jugaba animosamente con su hija. Grisam también estaba con la suya, al parecer Vainilla bajó con la bebé y se la dio a su padre. Supongo que fue antes de entrar a la cocina, pues cuando Babú entro, no llevaba a la niña.

—Gracias, necesito ver…

—¿Su cuento?

Interrumpió Grisam.

—Sí.

—Te encantará Felí, se trata de un Hada que…

—¡Calla! No me arruines la sorpresa.

Volé por toda la sala, estaba tan emocionada que no me fije que casi me estrello varias veces. Por fin llegué donde estaba Vainilla, estaba realmente emocionada, mi niña era una escritora y no cualquiera. Escribía cuentos infantiles, que emoción me daba.

Mi corazón latía.

—¿Babú?

Entre volando tan rápido, que varios papeles salieron volando.

—¿Creí que cerré la ventana? —exclamó Babú confundida.

Yo ni siquiera había hablado, me quede estupefacta sobre el libro de Vainilla, leyéndolo, mientras esta se apresuraba a cerrar la ventana, que si estaba cerrada.

—¿Qué raro? Entonces de donde vino ese viento.

Era la historia de una pequeña hada de la luz, que había llegado a un mundo lleno de magia, para cuidar de dos pequeñas aun más mágicas. Vivió con ellas durante quince años, las acompañaba en todas sus aventuras, las protegió de un perverso enemigo, incluso, las ánimo cuando el amor les llego.

—¡Felí!

Vainilla se asustó al verme leyendo, yo solo estaba llorando de la emoción, estaba leyendo la historia más maravillosa de toda. La historia de un hada increíble y muy buena, casi tanto como mi heroína "_Sombralevedenieveviene_", quien también arriesgó su vida para salvar a sus niñas.

—Va-Va-Vai-Vainilla —exclamé toda llorosa.

—¿Qué pasa mi hadita?

—Esta historia es linda —ella asintió.

—Me alegra que te guste. Y se pondrá mejor, ya verás.

—Babú, te puedo preguntar algo.

Vainilla se notó muy curiosa ante mi pregunta luego de hojear su trabajo, estaba algo intranquila, yo diría.

—Adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras.

—Esta hada tan valiente y querida por todos…

—Ajá.

—¿Podría conocerla?

No entendí porque, pero Vainilla estalló en risas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Una Sorpresa de Domingo.**

No saben como me sentí luego de que Vainilla me explicó, que del hada que se hablaba en su cuento, no era otra que yo. Lo peor, fue que con las risas de Vainilla, los demás miembros de la casa habían entrado a ver que sucedía.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó mamá Dalia confundida al ver que Vainilla no dejaba de reír.

—No es nada, mamá —habló entre risas la brujita de la luz—. Solo fue un mal entendido.

Grisam y Jim salieron de la habitación, por el susto, habían dejado a las bebes solas. Mamá Dalia salió tras de ellos para darles una reprimenda.

—¿Es tu cuento? —preguntó Pervinca, quien se quedó junto con nosotras.

—Sí, ya casi lo acabo.

Pervinca comenzó a hojearlo, tanto Vainilla como yo estábamos muy emocionadas de que Vi mostrara interés por algo que hiciera Babú. Luego de hojear unas cuantas páginas, Vi lo dejo donde estaba.

—Si, esta bonito.

Fue lo único que dijo, Babú le iba a reclamar por no tomarla en serio, cuando Vi la interrumpió.

—Deberías decirle a Shirley que haga los dibujos.

No era mala idea, Vainilla era buena escribiendo, pero dibujando… apenas y podíamos distinguir un caballo de un gato o un león de un perro. No crean que lo hago con mala intención, pero Babú, si que dibujaba horrible.

—Si, es buena idea —comentó Babú—. Podría aprovechar también para ver a Shirley.

Era cierto, en todo este tiempo que estaba en Fairy Oak, aun no había visto a la pecosita del Poder Absoluto. Me pregunto que habrá sido de ella, que hará ahora, como se verá.

Una nueva idea se llevó toda mi atención.

—¿Dónde están Tomelilla y el señor Cícero?

—Tía Tomelilla salió en la mañana al pueblo, no dijo para que iba.

—¿Y papá, Vi?

—No sé, cuando me levanté no estaba en casa y no se me ocurrió preguntar por él.

—Gran ayuda eres Vi.

—Oye, te preparé las panquecas que te comiste.

—Yo cuide a tu hija toda la noche.

—Supongo que estamos a mano.

—No lo creas, aun me debes mucho más.

—Bueno, bueno, te prepararé una tarta de nata.

—Bien, aceptado.

Ambas hermanas se estrecharon las manos en un pacto de caballeros o más bien, de hermanas gemelas. Fue divertido, era como si no hubieran crecido nunca. Vainilla y Pervinca se seguían tratando igual que siempre, bueno, quizás mejor y eso me encantaba.

—Por cierto Vainilla.

—Dime.

—A que no sabes la pinza de quien llegó hoy.

—No, dime.

—Es mejor que la veas, pero digamos que ya completamos la colección.

—¡En serio!

— Si.

—¿De verdad es quien nos faltaba?

—Aja.

Ambas gemelas se abrazaron emocionadas y comenzaron a saltar. No entendí a que venía tanta emoción y que eran esos códigos secretos.

Pero pronto los descubriría.

—¡Vamos Felí!

—Si, mueve las alas Hadita, esto tienes que verlo.

Pervica me atrapó entre sus manos, como quien intenta cazar una luciérnaga en el riachuelo. Solo que ella no fallo.

—¡Óyeme! Suéltame.

Gritaba y reclamaba, tratando de reclamar para que me soltará, pero tanto ella como Babú, no me escuchaban, estaban demasiado metidas en sus aventuras.

Por fin llegamos al patio, vi un ejército de pinzas de ropa alineadas como si fueran a desfilar. Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban presentes, me sentía enorme volando junto a ellos. Algo llamó mi atención hasta el final de la larga hilera, era…

—¡La Banda del Capitán! ¿Adulta?

Efectivamente, eran todos los miembros de la Banda del Capitán, como son ahora, desde el gallardo Francis Corbirock hasta el querido Robin Winderflowers, estaban todos. Alineados uno detrás de otros con Griman claro, como su líder, Vainilla y Pervinca como sus segundos oficiales y mano derecha del Capitán, detrás de ellas… ¡Momentomomentito!

—¡Vi! ¡Babú! —volé hacia ambas pinzas, las chicas me miraban felices.

—¿Qué tal?

—No crees que luzco mejor que Vi.

—¡Oye!

—¿Están aquí? ¿Cuándo paso?

Eran mis gemelas, pero ya no de pequeñas, como las recordaba. Eran como están ahora, ya hechas unas hermosas señoritas.

—Nos las dieron hace tres semanas.

—Tres semanas. Que lindas quedaron.

"Momento" una nueva idea asalto mi mente. Si ellas estaban ya en las pinzas que con tanto anhelo mis queridas gemelas coleccionaban sin falta. ¿Entonces quien había llegado el día de hoy?

—Por qué no sigues, Felí.

Escuche a Pervinca y seguí volando siguiendo las pinzas de ropa, llegue a una sección me encanto. ¡Eran las Hadas! Casi lo gritó.

—So-so-son-son…

—Sí, todas las hadas de Fairy Oak, las que tu conociste…

—Y las nuevas también.

Era verdad, mis queridas amigas convertidas en pinzas de ropa, que lindo honor. Estaban Talosén, Lolaflor, Tedemí hasta Pic. Como las había extrañado tanto, a diferencia de mí, ellas no habían regresado a Rocío de Plata.

Bueno, Pic regreso en una ocasión, pero fur por motivos completamente diferentes a los míos. Luego de hacer lo que fuera, ya que jamás me dijo para que regreso a Rocío de Plata, regreso a Fairy Oak.

—E-esta de aquí…

Me detuve frente a una pinza de ropa muy particular. Casi lloro emocionada al verla, era Devién, la buena de Docesutilessoplosdeviento, nunca habría un hada que hiciera tanto por su niña como ella. Devién, fuiste mi mejor amiga.

—Devién.

—Sigue Felí, no te detengas, se pondrá mejor.

—Adelante, agarra valor.

Siguiendo las palabras de ánimo de mis niñas, proseguí. Detrás de Devién estaba Delvientoenamoradoseapífanoespabilado, la pequeña hada que llego a reemplazarla al cuidado de Flox, sus ojos siempre me recordaron la chispa que poseía Devién.

—Anda Felí.

Seguí volando, viendo pinza por pinza, muchas de las nuevas hadas que vi, las conocía de Rocio de Plata. Parece que mis historias gustaron tanto, que no se aguantaron las ganas de venir a Fairy Oak.

—Inoa —sonreí al ver una pinza que me era muy familiar—. Te saliste con la tuya verdad, lograste ser niñera.

—¡FELÍ! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Me gritaron las gemelas a coro, al parecer estaban muy interesadas en que terminara de ver todas las pinzas, pero porque. Yo simplemente quería ir a mi ritmo, verlas y pensar en las cosas lindas que viví con muchas de ellas. O en el caso de aquellas que no conocía, grabarme bien sus rostros.

Cuando llegué a la última de las pinzas de ropa colgadas… no pude aguantarme más y estallé en lágrimas.

—¡SOY YO!

Pervinca y Vainilla estaban felices, malas niñas, me hicieron sufrir tanto para eso. Verme a mi misma en una pinza de ropa, era la cosa más linda que pude esperar.

Mi despedida de Fairy Oak fue memorable, pero este recuerdo, saber que a mi llegada, harían una pinza con mi imagen.

—Es tan linda.

—Claro que lo es, para que crees que Pic fue a Rocío de Plata.

—Hadita ingenua, necesitábamos una buena foto tuya y solo allá la habría.

Todo concordaba, entonces a eso es que fue Pic a Rocío de Plata, que hada tramposa. Con razón se fue sin despedirse y yo que quería preguntarle tantas cosas cuando la vi. Por eso es que siempre me evito, mientras estuvo en el reino.

—Pero cuando vea a Pic, ya verá.

**Siguiente capítulo:**

**La Familia se Separa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La Familia**** se Separa.**

Ni bien me acaba de recuperar de aquella enorme sorpresa y las gemelas nuevamente me traían de allá para acá, corriendo. Esta vez, no iríamos solas al pueblo. Cath y Rosy nos acompañarían en sus carriolas.

Me pareció algo muy riesgoso llevar a pasear por todo el pueblo, a dos bebitas que recién acababan de venir al mundo. Pero si hablamos de riesgos, Vi y Babú ya los habían corrido todos, a veces hasta dos veces.

Jamás lo he mencionado y creo que será uno de los secretos que me llevaré a la tumba. Pero una de las primeras aventuras de Vi y Babú, fue a los pocos días de haber nacido. Yo diría que fue una de las aventuras más grandes que tuvieron.

Quizás luego les cuente, pero digamos, que todo empezó por cierta arañita que hasta hoy, duerme fielmente junto a mi brujita de la oscuridad.

—¿Esta todo en la carriola, Jim?

—Su sonajero, su chupón, juguetes por si se aburre, una mantita rosa, pañales, crema contra escaldaduras y un cambió extra de ropa.

Mientras Jim iba nombrando cada uno de los objetos de su lista, Vainilla se percataba de que en verdad estuvieran en el bolso que estaba en la carriola de Rosy.

—¡Falta su pijama de conejitos!

Vainilla gritó como si la bebé hubiera perdido un dedo, en verdad que esta medra va a ser muy sobre protectora con su hija. Lo curioso, es que solo le tomo tres minutos elegir el nombre que su hija llevaría, por toda la vida.

—La olvide arriba, ahora vuelvo.

Jim subió apresurado a la habitación de las gemelas, corría como si su vida dependiera de ella. Si Vainilla era una madre sobre protectora, Jim no se quedaba atrás de ella. Pervinca por el contrarió… mi pequeña brujita de la Oscuridad, hacia las cosas a su ritmo.

—Por favor, acaba de nacer. No necesitará todo eso.

—Cállate Vi, yo cuido a mi hija como quiera. Si deseas llevar a la tuya desnuda, es tu asunto.

—Sabes Pervinca, creo que deberías llevarte algo más, aparte de su carriola y el pañal que trae encima.

—Esta bien papá gallina. Prepara una maleta como la de Babú, pero que no…

—Toma, ya la tenía hecha.

Vainilla rió al ver a Grisam, mucho más preocupado por la salud de su hija, que la misma Pervinca Vi solo arrugo la cara y salió dándole un beso de despedida a Grisam. Yo salí tras de ella.

—¿No vendrá con nosotros?

—No, Grisam aun tiene mucho que hacer. ¡Vainilla, sal o nos iremos sin ti!

—¡Espérame!

Babú salió un poco después, parecía que llevaba equipaje para una semana, pero tan solo eran cosas para un solo viaje.

—Dios, acaso crees que nos mudaremos a Frentebosques.

_"¿Mudarse?"_

Hasta ahora no había cruzado eso por mi mente. Pero, la familia había crecido, mis niñas ya eran unas adultas, tenían su propia familia. Cuanto más permanecerían juntas en la casa.

—Sabes, no es mala idea. Cuando vea a Shirley le preguntaré si aun quiere tenerme de huésped en su casa.

—Suerte en eso hermanita, esa casa es todo un revoltijo de cosas raras.

—Pues es mejor que vivir en una panadería.

—Al menos comeré delicioso todos los días.

—Engordaras.

Mi mente estaba siendo atacada por todo tipo de pensamientos y miedos. Mis gemelas se separarían. Pero si lo iban a hacer ¿por qué pidieron una sola hada niñera?

—Cállate Babú, a tu ni te cerraban las blusas.

—Eso era porque estaba embarazada.

—Aja, te creo.

—Y si yo era la gorda, porque no te quedaron los jersey la otra noche.

—Porque esa ropa era de Flox.

—No habló de esa, sino de mi Jersey.

—¿El café o el lavanda?

—El café. El lavanda es el de Flox.

—¿Y te quedo a ti?

—El lavanda no, Flox es mucho más delgada que yo

—No hablaba de la ropa de Flox, sino de tu propio Jersey.

—Sabes que ese Jersey no me lo pongo desde que tenía dieciséis, como crees que me iba a quedar.

—¿Y por qué no lo tiras? Solo ocupa espacio.

—¡Tirarlo! Yo jamás tiraría algo. ¡Son mis tesoros!

—Si, pero esa habitación también es mía. Apenas y cabemos las dos ahí.

—No tienes muchas cosas de todas maneras, Vi.

—Lo dice la reina de las gomas de borrar. Ya cuantas tienes, ¿quinientas?

—Seiscientas cuarenta y tres, también tengo trescientos lápices y como…

—Si, si. Cosas inservibles que solo ocupan espacio.

—¿Llamas inservibles a mis tesoros?

—Tesoros. Sabes, deberías mudarte con Shirley, de seguro tu colección y la de ella se llevarían muy bien.

—Si, pues… tu deberías mudarte a cada de los Burdock. Así serían una feliz familia de Brujos de la Oscuridad.

Era cierto, si iban a vivir por separado, tal vez Vi se mudaría a casa de los Burdock, se lo habían pedido tantas veces antes. Quizás mi Vainilla se iría del pueblo con Jim, el no era originario de Fairy Oak, no tenía por que quedarse.

—¡_Portodaslashadasdelcielo__!_ —exclamé de pronto.

—¿Sucede algo Felí? —preguntaron ambas a la vez, incluso las bebés me miraban intrigadas.

—Se van a separara, van a mudarse y dejar la casa, cierto.

Las gemelas se echaron a reír.

—Felí, aunque Babú y yo peleamos…

—Es normal entre hermanas, créenos.

—Jamás me podría separar de Babú.

—Ni yo de ti, Vi.

Vainilla y Pervinca se abrazaron. Yo suspiré, aun no me acostumbro a las nuevas "peleas" de mis niñas.

—Eso era lo que te preocupaba Felí.

—Vamos Felí, como crees que nos separaríamos y pediríamos una sola niñera.

—No sé, somos pobres —dije sin pensarlo, nuevamente las risas.

—Hada mía, cuanto te extrañamos.

—Felí, no me mude a casa de los padres de Grisam, fue por algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la levantaban en la madrugada a preparar el Pan.

—¡Vainilla!

—No era mentira, o si.

—Bueno fue un motivo. Pero extrañaría demasiado esto —Pervinca se volteó y señaló su casa.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Pero la casa no crecerá más, donde entraran todos.

—Felí, la casa ahora posee tres bujas de la luz. El espacio no será problema, créeme.

—Te creeré.

—¿Tres? —Vi la miró confundida.

—Acaso te olvidaste ya de tu hija.

—Aun no sabemos si sea una Bruja de la Luz o de la Oscuridad. Los poderes surgen cuando…

—Si, lo que digas. Pero algo me dice dentro de mí.

Vainilla se acercó a la carriola de Vi y tomo a Cath, esta estaba muy feliz de ser cargada y de sentir el sol en su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Rosy se había ido a refugiar debajo de su manta.

—Que esta niña es una verdadera Brujita de la Luz. No es así pequeña Cath.

Juraría que la bebé entendía lo que Vainilla le decía e incluso, pareció dedicarle una sonrisa. Quizás los Mágicos de las Luz tenían su propio idioma especial para comunicarse entre ellos.

—Si, lo que digas, ahora dame a mi hija.

Pervinca cargó a Cath, a esta no parecía importarle quien la tuviera en brazos, mientras la cargaran. Vi quiso acostarla en la carriola, pero su hija no estaba de acuerdo, comenzó a llorar tanto, que Mamá Dalia salio a ver que ocurría.

—Cálmate Cath, por favor.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llora las bebés?

—Solo es una mamá. Cath no quiere que Vi deje de cargarla.

—Pervinca, carga a tu hija por amor del cielo.

—Si la cargo, que hago con su coche.

—Pues llévalo con la otra mano, Vi.

—Jaja, que graciosa eres Babú.

—Y si le abres el toldo —mencioné tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Puede funcionar.

Vi en esta ocasión, acostó a Cath en su carriola, pero esta vez, la dejo descubierta. La niña parecía feliz de disfrutar que el sol tocara su cuerpo. Y como en cualquier Domingo, el sol, nos iluminaba con fuerza.

—Esta niña de verdad es toda una Brujita de la Luz.

Comentó Mamá Dalia.

—Ves, ves. Te lo dije.

—Si, lo que sea. Adiós mamá.

Nos encaminamos al pueblo, Vi andaba con una cara enojada, mientras Babú, no podía aguantar la felicidad. Parecía como si su alegría se cargara con la luz del sol.

—Puedo saber Babú. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

—Es que ahora vamos con Shirley. ¡Hace tanto que no la veo!

—Ni yo. Pero no me ves brincando de piedra en piedra por eso o si.

—Yo llevó más de cinco años sin verla —comenté—. ¿Puedo brincar al verla?

—Ahora tu también hacer bromas, Felí.

—Vamos Vi, acaso las bromas no te gustan a menos que tu las hagas.

—Babú, mejor no te respondo. Preocúpate por Felí, hace mucho que no ve a Shirley, deberías prepararla. ¿No crees?

—Es cierto. Felí prepárate para lo que veras.


	13. Chapter 13

**La Función**** en el Pueblo.**

_"¿Prepárate para lo que verás?" _que me había querido decir Vainilla con eso. Acaso Shirley había cambiado tanto en estos pocos años. Para un hada, un ser mágico que tiene una vida tan larga, cinco años, incluso diez, no son muchos. Pero para los humanos si, en cinco años pueden cambiar bastante.

—¿Shirley esta bien?

—Mejor que bien.

—Ya verás.

Las gemelas cargaban una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—Díganme, ¿qué pasa?

Pero ninguna habló.

—Vamos, chicas.

Todo el camino al pueblo fue igual, yo rogándole a las gemelas que me dijeran que iba a ver, pero ellas, solo sonreían.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, me maraville.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

Pregunté al ver una muchedumbre frente a una especie de tarima, habían varias cortinas puestas, por eso no podía ver quien era a persona a la que esperaban.

—Crees que aun encontremos un lugar, Babú.

—Si, le dije a Nepeta que vendríamos y que nos guardara sitio. Mírala allá esta.

No se como cruzamos con dos carriolas y dos bebés bastante agitadas en medio de esa multitud de gente, pero lo cierto es que lo hicimos.

Por fin llegamos donde estaba la Bruja de la Luz más querida por Babú, la joven Nepeta Rose, quien se encontraba en compañía de su esposo, el joven y buen mozo, Acantos Bugle.

Que puedo decir, además de hacían una linda pareja.

En verdad la hacían.

—¡Vainilla! ¡Pervinca! ¡Aquí!

Nepeta llamaba a Vainilla y a Pervinca moviendo los brazos, estaba muy animada al parecer. No se, pero me parecía que todo el mundo en Fairy Oak, lo estaba.

—Ya vamos Nepeta.

Por fin llegamos donde estaba la pareja de hechiceros, se veían muy enamorados. La magia parecía brotar cada vez que se abrazaban.

—Hola bebés ¿Cómo están?

Nepeta se inclinó a saludar a las niñas, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta a sus madres o a mí.

—Como te llamas pequeña Vainilla Junior.

—Se llama Rosa.

Nepeta se levantó sorprendida por el nombre de la hija de Babú.

—¿Cómo yo?

Babú asintió, acto seguido Nepeta agarró a la pequeña Rosy y le dio vueltas en el aire. La bebita de Babú parecía muy feliz.

Por fin recordé, que el apellido de la mejor amiga de Vainilla, era Rose, que traducido era Rosa. El mismo nombre que la hija de Babú. ¡Por eso estaba tan feliz!

Aunque nunca supe si Babú hizo esto al drede o simplemente fue suerte.

—Vainilla, yo debo ser la madrina de esta niña tan hermosa. ¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta!

—Nepeta, como crees que elegiría a otra persona.

_"Madrina"_ pregunté confundida, no sabía que significaba esa frase. Luego descubrí, que era una de las nuevas costumbres traídas por los Sinmagia que habían llegado años atrás y que en poco tiempo los Mágicos la hicieron parte de sus tradiciones.

—Al parecer nos han hecho a un lado. ¿Cómo estas Acantos? ¿Qué tal las excavaciones? ¿Encontraste algún dragón ya?

Me enteré, de que el bueno de Acantos, se había hecho geólogo. O sea, examinaba todo tipo de piedras, tierra y no se que más, un oficio raro pensé.

_"¿Por qué en ese Pueblo, no podían tener trabajos más normales? Un hacedor de lluvia, un critico de pociones, un evaluador de hechizos"_

No, debían tener trabajos raros como herrero, carpintero, inventor… incluso geólogos. ¿Qué es eso? A veces creía que las costumbres de los Sinmagia iban a dejar fuera muchas costumbres reales de los Mágicos.

Pero me equivocaba.

—Querida Pervinca, no buscaba "dinosaurios" —Acantos hizo énfasis en lo de dinosaurios—, el trabajo de un geólogo no puede ser tan interesante para ti, pero para mí es mi pasión.

—Sino buscabas "dinosaurios" —Vi también hizo énfasis—. Entonces para que tantos agujeros.

—Pervinca, ya te explique antes. Los Paleontólogos buscan Dinosaurios… o "Dragones". Los Geólogos estudian la composición del suelo, sus materiales, los cambios que ha sufrido…

—Si, si. Ya me explicaste eso antes. ¡Mira es Flox! Discúlpame.

Vi escapó con éxito a la lección de Acantos.

—Acantos tres, Pervinca cero.

Comentó Babú riendo junto con Nepeta.

—A veces no se ni como son hermanas, tú y ella, Vainilla.

—Vamos Acantos, dale una oportunidad. Sabes que Vi te molesta porque te quiere, es su modo de decir que le agradas.

—Extraña forma de demostrar sentimientos de la joven Periwinkle.

Nepeta y Vainilla rieron de nuevo.

—¿Qué obra hará esta vez Shirley, Vainilla?

—No seas impaciente Nepeta, ya verás.

—¿Pero será buena?

—Cuando he defraudado a alguien con uno de mis trabajos.

—Veamos, en los casi quince años de conocerte que tengo…

—¡Nepeta!

—Era broma.

Ambas amigas comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

_"Nuevamente me hicieron a un lado" _pensé, al menos con el joven Acantos podría hablar. Pero me equivocaba.

—Acantos.

Pero el joven Acantos Bugle se encontraba más interesado en una piedrecilla que encontró en el suelo, que en hablar conmigo.

—Mira, es una roca basáltica, no con muy comunes por acá.

Genial, me habían cambiado por un pedazo de piedra negra.

—Iré a ver a Pervinca.

Volé tras mi querida Brujita de la Oscuridad, tal vez ella me extrañaría más.

—¡Vi!

Llamaba a Pervinca entre esa multitud de gente, debería ser sencillo encontrar a una Bruja de la Oscuridad llevando una carriola de bebé. Pero no fue así.

—¡Vi!

Casi todos en Fairy Oak, habían salido a ver el espectáculo de Shirley y muchos de ellos, habían salido con sus hijos.

—¿Vi?

Pregunte al equivocarme por cuanta vez de carriola, es que todas se veían iguales.

—¡Vi! ¡Babú!

Para colmo, ya había perdido a Vainilla.

—¿Nepeta? ¿Acantos? ¿Flox?

Buscaba cuando menos una cara conocida, pero había mucha gente que no había visto en mi vida. Estaba muy asustada, había perdido a mis niñas.

—¡Babú! ¡Vi!

_"Si tan solo mis gritos se escucharan entre tanto ruidos" _pensaba al ver toda esa cantidad de gente hablando y conversado, todo se entremezclaba en un solo bullicio.

Cansada de gritar, me fui a sentar a un lugar lejano, sobre una de esas piedras negras de las que había hablado antes Acantos.

—¿Estas bien pequeña hada?

Una dulce voz me llamó.

_"Cuando menos alguien se interesaba en mi" _pensé.

—¿Te sucedió algo?

Juraría que era la voz más dulce y gentil que había escuchado en mi vida. Levante mi rostro para ver a aquella persona, pero el sol me deslumbró y tuve que voltear la cara.

—No deberías hacer eso, hadita. Te podrías lastimar los ojos.

Aquella gentil señorita me tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos y me alzo hasta la altura de su rostro. Por desgracia aun estaba cegada por el sol y no la pude ver bien.

—_bu__-bus-busco a…_

Traté de hablarle, pero mi garganta ardía mucho por tanto gritar.

—¿Quieres agua miel? Es buena para calmar los nervios, tranquilizar un corazón agitado. Dicen que también es mágica para curar una garganta adolorida.

Amablemente me llevó hasta una mesita improvisada con un taburete, me depositó suavemente sobre esta.

—Aunque eso solo lo he dicho yo, pero en verdad es mágica.

La joven sacó de un curioso bolso, una botella de cristal, luego me sirvió en un dedal, lo que ella llamo agua miel.

—¡Delicioso!

Exclamé sin siquiera pensar. Ella rió alegre.

—Es bueno que estés bien hadita.

Era cierto, mi garganta ya no ardía, además, me sentía mejor ahora.

—Ahora si me permites…

La joven que me ayudo se levantó y se colocó algo sobre el rostro. Mi visión ya se estaba aclarando, así que, cuando menos quería conocer el rostro de quien me ayudo tan amablemente.

—Disculpe…

La llamé esperando volteará a verme y lo hizo.

—¿Dime Felí?

Per tenía puesto un antifaz decorada con piedrecitas de colores. Me sentí desilusionada nunca podría ver quien me ayudo.

—¿Si? ¿Querías algo?

Me preguntó muy amablemente, no podía pedirle que se quitara el antifaz para que me dejara ver su rostro. No sería cortés.

—N-No es nada.

Ella sonrió, tenía una sonrisa muy bella.

—Deséame suerte.

Aspiró profundamente tres veces, luego bebió un vaso de su agua miel y caminó en dirección de unas cortinas.

—Barolo, Mr. Berry. Estamos listos… _Madame la Mariposa_ sale a actuar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14.**

**Fairy Oak Times.**

La función de Shirley fue única, sorprendente, espectacular, fue… fue… fue . Todos los presentes la aplaudieron de pie por varios minutos sin parar. Shirley se veía resplandecer entre tanto aplauso, se notaba que estaba exhausta, actuar, bailar e incluso cantar. Esa obra fue la mejor creación de mi Vainilla.

¿Qué interpreto? Como dijo Babú: "no sean impacientes, ya verán".

Luego detallaré la obra de Shirley, la cual me hizo llorar bastante, me hizo reír con la misma facilidad y hasta me conmovió al punto, de querer volar y darle un beso en la mejilla a Shirley.

Es que fue una buena historia y escrita, nada menos que por mi querida Vainilla.

Babú ya se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de toda la gente de Fairy Oak. Desde hace algunos años atrás, todos los Domingos circulaba un pequeño periódico hecho por el esfuerzo conjunto de los Sinmagia y algunos Mágicos, donde cada uno, colaboraba con algo.

"Fairy Oak Times" se llamaba y lo recibían en todo el valle. Todos colaboraban con algo, Editoriales, Opiniones, El Clima, Consejos para jóvenes hechiceros y brujas novatas, Lecciones de donde obtener buenos ingredientes.

Todo se entremezclaba de forma única, tanto los artículos de los Mágicos, como loas de los Sinmagia, no existia distinción dentro de aquel periódico. Y lo mejor, varios de mis conocidos y amigos personales, ya habían tenido una sección especial dentro del diario de Fairy Oak.

Recetas de Cocina hechas por varias de las damas de Fairy Oak y una sección especial de postres, escrita por la señora Martha Burdock; la sección de moda, que desde hace varios meses se había vuelto exclusiva de la querida Flox Polimon; así como varias más, pero aquella que más sobresalía, era la de Vainilla, la sección de cuentos.

Cada Domingo, un nuevo Cuento escrito aparecía en el Diario de Fairy Oak. Era la sección del Diario, que más leían los niños, les _recontraencantaba._ Muchos de los cuentos de Vainilla, me enteré, fueron sobre aventuras que nosotras tres llegamos a vivir, en compañía de alguno de los miembros de la Banda del Capitán.

Que tiempos aquellos, de solo leer alguno de los cuentos de Vainilla, que para mi suerte, los habían guardado todos y en orden; revivían todas esas fantásticas aventuras. No se si era suerte o no, Tomelilla me regaño muy duro luego de haber conocido varias de nuestras aventuras secretas descritas por la pluma de Babú.

Y que aventuras…

Como aquella vez que las Gemelas, Flox su hada en ese entonces mi amiga Devién, Grisam, Pajarillo, Nepeta, Acantos y yo, por decisión de Vi, fuimos a explorar el Cementerio Celta. Pervinca quería constatar por propia cuenta, porque era peligroso.

Era uno de los cinco lugares Prohibidos de Fairy Oak, Vainilla siempre se rehúso a entrar en él, hasta esa ocasión. Ni siquiera recuerdo como entro al tema el Cementerio Celta, pero una vez Vi lo recordó, no se le fue de la mente. Incluso trazó un plan para descubrir porque era peligroso.

No tengo que decirles, que tardo casi un día convenciendo a Flox, Grisam, Nepeta, Acantos y Pajarillo, aunque con Babú, tardo casi tres semanas. Incluso la soborno, prometiéndole sus postres de todas las cenas, hasta que cumplieran veintiuno. Claro que Vainilla jamás hizo valido eso, hubiera salido perdiendo.

Lo cierto es que, dieron las once de la noche de un viernes de Diciembre sin luna. Las chicas, aprovechando el ajetreo de la casa por la fecha y que no había luz afuera, aprovecharon para salir de la casa. Vi voló llevando a Babú cargada, yo ayude; aunque tuvimos que hacer algo de esfuerzo extra, ya que Vainilla había merendado de más esa noche, según ella para darse fuerza.

Al final, llegaron al lugar de reunión, la entrada al viejo Cementerio Celta. Los demás miembros ya estaban ahí, incluso Devién, que sabiendo que haría Flox, no pensó en dejarla sola nunca. Aunque al igual que yo, no delate a mis niñas.

En el fondo nos picaba la curiosidad por saber que encontraríamos.

Lo cierto es que, ni bien entramos al Cementerio Celta y nuestras aventuras empezaron. Créanme, vi cosas que en todos mis años de vida, no había visto. Era como si entraran a una acuarela con colores que ni siquiera han imaginado y un mundo de cosas increíbles se dibujara frente a ustedes.

Entonces, cuando estaba maravillada por el espectáculo...

¡Me atraparon!

—Vamos, Felí… a actuar —dijo la suave voz de Shirley, luego de haberme encerrado en sus manos.

—¡No! No quiero ir.

—Felí, no me obligues a llamarte por tu nombre completo.

A riesgo de descubrir si Shirley sabía o no mi nombre completo, decidí escucharla. Algo me decía por su mirada segura, que si lo conocía y no solo el mío. Conociendo a esa niña, de seguro se memorizo el nombre de todas las hadas del pueblo y sus alrededores.

Y no me equivocaba, en verdad los sabía.

—Ahora un aplauso para mi musa… Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré.

Shirley abrió las manos y yo volé libre, aunque temerosa por lo que pasaría. Todos estaban en absoluto silencio, hasta se podía oírlos pensar, me sentí tan avergonzada, pero de pronto… comenzaron a aplaudirme. El color me regreso al cuerpo.

Estaba muy feliz.

—¡Felí! —escuché la voz de mis gemelas.

—¿Es Felí? —luego escuche la voz de Flox.

Es más, vi a su hijo… aunque aun estaba en duda si el pequeño hijo de Flox, era un Mágico o un Sinmagia. Me habían comentado que el hijo de la pequeña Flox, no tenía poderes… todos habían perdido las esperanzas con él, salvo su madre. Ella decía que su hijo, mostraría sus poderes algún día, tan solo estaba algo retrasado.

Nadie le creía, todos decían que Flox tan solo actuaba como una madre. Nadie le creyó, salvo yo, vamos, Pervinca descubrió sus poderes justo cuando ya no parecía que los iba a tener. Esa pequeña brujita de la Oscuridad si que nos dio un buen susto, hasta creímos que las Gemelas se iban a separar.

Quizás ocurriría un milagro parecido.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, Flox no tenía hermanos o hermanas. Los poderes se heredan por los tíos o tías, así que, una madre no podía darlos, salvo en el caso de Shirley, pero ella era una historia muy aparte. Si era solo por Flox, el niño era un Sinmagia.

¿Solo por Flox?

Pero obvio, un niño humano no nace solo porque su madre lo desee, tiene que tener ayuda del padre y si este, tiene hermanos, como en el caso del esposo de Flox. Entonces el hijo de Flox era un Mágico de la Oscuridad.

Y mis sospechas fueron comprobadas, cuando el niño, algo mocoso, estornudo y su pañuelo se transformo en una polilla que salió volando rumbo al árbol más cercano. Aunque era una polilla llena de moco.

Curiosamente, nadie pareció darse cuenta de los poderes del pequeño hijo de Flox. Nadie, excepto yo, el hada más observadora de todo Fairy Oak. Esta bien, a veces me quedaba dormida cuando debía cuidar a las Gemelas y ellas terminaban encerrándome en mi frasco, en especial Pervinca, pero luego se disculpaba.

—Ves y no querías subir.

Sonrió Shirley al tiempo que daba una orden a Barolo para que bajara el telón o en este caso, corriera las cortinas. Barolo mordió una cuerda y tiro de ella, gracias a un montón de poleas, pesas y no se que otro artifundio creado por el joven Jim, el perro de los Poppy se convirtió en el tramoyista de Shirley.

—Ahora debes volver con tus dueñas, hadita.

Me dijo muy alegre al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa. Su rostro parecía iluminarse cada vez que sonreía, era mágico.

Yo estaba por corregirla y decirle que una Hada no se comparaba con una mascota, un Hada no tenía dueño.

Entonces, se quitó el antifaz.

—¡Valla! —Exclamé, Shirley se notó muy angustiada.

—¿Estoy más fea de lo que esperabas?

—Por el contrarió —volé y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Estas hermosa, Madame la Mariposa.

No se porque ella comenzó a llorar cuando hice y le dije eso.

—Perdón, sabes, Madame la Mariposa era el…

—El nombre de la protagonista de una opera.

—Si y también era el personaje favorito de mi madre.

—¿Aberdeen?

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mamá? —Shirley me miró confundida, para mi suerte, alguien llegó a rescatarme.

—Shirley, estuviste increíble.

Era Babú, acompañada de Nepeta, quien ahora no soltaba para nada a la pequeña Rosy. Hasta parecía más madre de ella, que la misma Vainilla.

—Tú también hadita mía.

Vainilla me sonrió, yo volé a su hombro y me paré en el, luego le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y yo qué?

Pervinca también llegó tras el escenario, con Flox y ambos niños.

—¡VI!

Volé y luego besé a Vi, por si acaso, también le di un beso a Nepeta y a Flox. Luego las niñas parecieron molestarse por mi actitud de no besarlas, así que, también las bese.

—¿Tú no quieres también un beso?

Le pregunté al hijo de Flox, pensaba en besarlo también a él al comienzo. Pero el moco escurriendo de su nariz y bañando sus mejillas, me hizo cambiar de idea. Y mejor pregunte, por suerte, el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

Iba a preguntar la identidad del padre del hijo de Flox, además, le iba a contar a Flox lo que acababa de presenciar, como su hijo había convertido un pañuelo en polilla. Imaginaba que Flox iba a sonreír de oreja a oreja, iba a estar tan feliz que hasta bailaría en un pie, como lo hizo Tomelilla cuando descubrió que Babú volaba.

Pero sucedió algo que nos distrajo a todos…


	15. Chapter 15

**Las Dos Gemelas.**

Dos niñas idénticas, gemelas, de quizás unos tres o cuatro años, acababan de llegar con dos grandes ramos de rosas, cada una. Las pequeñas corrieron hacia Shirley y se las dieron. Tanto la actriz, como sus fans parecían muy felices por como había acabado todo.

En lo personal, me pareció muy curioso ver un par de gemelas, me recordaron los primeros días que llegué, cuando Pervinca y Vainilla eran idénticas. Tomaba algo de tiempo distinguirlas.

—Gracias niñas, se los agradezco.

Shirley dejó las flores sobre el taburete, antes mesita y cargo a cada niña en un brazo, luego las lleno de besos. Sus capuchas cayeron entre tanto ajetreo y me di cuenta de un detalle, que había quedado oculto hasta ese momento.

¿Cabello Dorado?

Tenían el cabello rizado y completamente dorado, como el trigo. Sus ojos también eran muy diferentes, eran azules o verdes, no lograba entender bien, porque no distinguía el color de sus ojos.

—¿Quiénes son esas niñas? —le pregunté a las gemelas, las mías.

—Cierto, no las conoces Felí.

—Son las hijas adoptivas de Shirley.

¿Hijas adoptivas?

Si creía que ya había presenciado todo en mi larga vida de hada, pues al parecer, me había equivocado. En Fairy Oak, durante quince años que vive junto a mis Gemelas, vive más cosas que cuando estuve en Rocío de Plata por más de mil años.

—¡Flox, tu hijo me lleno de mocos!

—Perdón, perdón. Esta algo resfriado, no es su culpa.

Flox se inclinó y sacó otro pañuelo, con el, limpió la nariz que estaba escurriendo, de su hijo. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mi pequeño especial. No ensucies a tu tía Pervinca.

El pequeño asintió.

—Ve a jugar con los demás niños.

El hijo de Flox comenzó a correr en dirección a la plaza, cuando Flox lo detuvo.

—Ya sabes, despídete. Debes mostrar buenos modales.

Hada mía, no se que fue más increíble, si el ver a Flox convertida de la pequeña optimista y que siempre iba a su ritmo, a su madre responsable; o el hecho de que su hijo le hiciera caso y se despidiera de todos con un beso, incluso de mí…

¡Aunque me lleno de mocos!

—Bueno niñas, vallan a jugar ustedes también.

Las dos pequeñas hijas de Shirley, que parecían dos pequeñas princesitas de cuento de hadas. Hicieron una reverencia sujetándose los vestidos y luego se retiraron.

—¿Son de verdad esas niñas?

—Lo son.

—Son demasiado…

—¿Raras? ¿Curiosas? ¿Extrañas?

—…lindas. ¡Y amables!

—Son hijas de Shirley.

—¿Pero Shirley no tiene esposo?

—Son hijas adoptivas.

—No entiendo.

—Te explicó yo, Felí. ¿Te gustaría?

Asentí.

—Tú deberías habérselo explicado desde el comienzo Shirley Poppy. Son tus hijas.

—Entendido capitana —rió Shirley.

—El hecho de que esta casada con Gri, no significa que sea la capitana.

—No, pero eres su segunda al mando, Vi.

—La segunda al mando soy yo, Flox.

—Momento, estoy confundida. ¿Entonces qué es Pervinca?

—Es la que manda a Grisam.

—Cállate Vainilla o te golpeo.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír, salvo Pervinca y yo. Vi porque se estaban burlando de ella y yo, porque no sabía de que hablaban las chicas.

—Ya tranquilas.

Las detuvo Pervinca.

—Shirley, explícale a Felí, si.

Shirley asintió, Vi suspiró tranquila ya que por fin, había dejado de ser el centro de atención. Yo por mi parte estaba feliz, ya que por fin me explicarían lo que había sucedido mientras yo no estuve en Fairy Oak.

—Verás Felí, hace unos dos años, llegaron un grupo de Sinmagia a Verdellano, una familia. Habían salido de su pueblo debido a una epidemia que los había azotado, la gente estaba muriendo y decidieron escapar.

Aunque se suponía que Shirley Poppy era la que me iba a explicar todo lo que había sucedido, las demás chicas, no pudieron aguantar quedarse calladas. Como de costumbre, interrumpieron la conversación.

—Llegaron a Fairy Oak casi por accidente.

—No planeaban cruzar por el valle, pero…

—El clima se había puesto muy duro y debieron hacer una parada de emergencia.

—Habían viajado desde muy lejos, estaban muchos enfermos y el imperante clima no les ayudo.

—Además, sus provisiones se habían acabado.

—Llegaron primero a la granja de Shirley.

—Cuando llegaron, ya solo quedaba la madre y las niñas, las gemelas.

—Yo la atendí, mande a ver al doctor al pueblo.

—Pero cuando el Doctor Penstemon Chestnut llegó…

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio, tan solo Shirley continuo con la historia.

—Ya era muy tarde, solo pudimos…

Shirley comenzó a llorar, Vainilla la consoló.

—Falleció —las chicas asintieron.

—Antes de morir, ella pidió que cuidara a las gemelas como si fueran mis hijas. Yo acepte.

Por fin entendía que había sucedido, aunque esa explicación, me había dejado muchas más dudas de las que me había resuelto. ¿De dónde era esa familia? ¿Cuánto habían viajado para llegar acá? ¿A dónde pensaban llegar? ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad los ataco?

Pensaba preguntarle todo eso a Shirley, cuando una de sus nuevas hijas acababa de entrar, lucía muy agitada y parecía preocupada. Las chicas corrieron a peguntarle que sucedía, la niña solo señalaba hacia la plaza.

—_¡AMAM! ¡Im anamreh es olac! ¡Atse odnarol! ¡Amam!_

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté sumamente confundida al haberla escuchado hablar.

—_¡Ylom es olac!_

Había escuchado todo tipo de idiomas en mi vida de hada, muchos sonaban muy curiosos, otros parecían rimar, uno parecía música y hasta poesía, otro parecía regaño… pero este, este no recuerdo haberlo oído antes.

Palabra de hada

—Cálmate Milly, respira hondo. Ahora bebé un poco de agua miel.

La pequeña hizo lo que le pidió su madre, pensé que había oído mal, que a la pequeña se le había trabado la lengua o que fue mi imaginación. Espere que cuando se repusiera, hablaría sin enredarse.

Pero me equivoque.

—¿Estas mejor?

La niña asintió.

—Ahora que le paso a tu hermanita.

—_Somabatse odnaguj la olitsac ed azit, orep im anamreh es ojone euqrop abi odneidrep. Oziuq racnirb sam sojel y es olabser._

Al parecer, no era la única que no lograba entender el idioma raro de aquella niña. Pervinca, Vainilla y Flox, miraban atentamente a Shirley, quien si parecía estar entendiendo.

De verdad esa familia vino de un país muy lejano.

Shirley se levantó, sujetó a su hija de la mano y se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado la niña, en su extraño idioma. Las chicas y yo la seguimos.

La plaza ya lucía con menos gente, por suerte. Se nos hizo fácil encontrar a la otra hija de Shirley, quien lloraba sujetándose una pierna junto a un castillo de tizas dibujado.

—_Sev, atse odnaro_l.

Señalo la pequeña a su hermana herida, como diciendo, "se los dije". Quizás nos advirtió en su extraño idioma, pero que culpa teníamos, si solo Shirley le entendía.

—Molly, carriño, estas bien.

La pequeña solo estiró los brazos llorando, para que su madre la levantara. Así lo hizo Shirley y su hija comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

—_Amam em iac._

_"Ese idioma de nuevo"_ pensé, ya me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—_Yllom on em oduya, es oid y oidoc._

—Fue a verme, ella se preocupa por ti.

La pequeña en brazos de Shirley miró a su hermana luego le sonrió, la niña en el suelo también le respondió con una sonrisa. Luego estiro las manos para que Shirley también las cargara.

—Las tengo muy mimadas,

Shirley levantó a la otra niña y ambas estaban cargadas. Me pareció notar que las niñas parecían más nerviosas que antes, aun cuando Shirley las estaba cargando.

—Discúlpenme, tenemos que hacer una paraba.

—Van al baño, verdad —Shirley asintió.

—Suerte mamá Poppy.

Shirley y sus "hijas" se encaminaron a prestar un baño, mientras las chicas conversaban de lo linda que estuvo la obra Yo estaba más interesada en esas dos niñas que en cualquier otra cosa.

—¿De…de donde vienen esas niñas?

—Hablaste como Pajarillo —rió Flox.

—Son las hijas de Shirley.

—Hijas adoptivas —aclaró Pervinca.

—Pero de donde vienen, de que país.

Ninguna de las chicas supo darme una respuesta clara, cada una dijo el nombre de un lugar, desconocido para mí. Al final, nunca supe de que lugar exacto venían esas niñas ni como se llamaba el idioma que hablaban.

Pero eso no importaba, lo que vendría, sería tan interesante como lo que pasé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Conociendo a las demás Hadas.**

No sabía como, pero me termine separando de mis Gemelas. Di una vuelta equivocada, cuando me quede embobada viendo como unos niños Sinmagia hacían levitar lo que parecía un balón. Era algo nuevo para mí, hasta me acerque para ver sino habían hilos que lo sostenían en el aire, en realidad si había, uno, pero evitaba que el balón se les fuera de la mano a los niños.

Era algo increíble, ahora todos podían hacer Magia, ya no necesitaban ser sobrinos de Mágicos de la Luz o de la Oscuridad. Luego descubrí, que esa cosa tan roja y brillante, que flotaba en el aire como yo, no era un balón, les llamaban globos y no volavan por magia.

"Era ciencia"

Lo que sea que haya sido, me dio algo de esperanza. Los Sinmagia no pueden crear cosas de la nada como los Mágicos de la Luz o transformar objetos como los Mágicos de la Oscuridad, pero siempre ponen su mejor esfuerzo en lo que hacen.

Siempre.

—Me perdí… de nuevo.

Suspiré y mejor me senté junto a la fuente, tarde o temprano pasarían mis niñas por ahí, estaba cerca de la casa de Flox. Leer aquella plaquita que colgaba siempre me traía buenos recuerdos.

— Devién. Sin tan solo estuvieras aquí.

Aun recordaba todo lo que viví, lo que aprendí, lo que me guío la sabia Devién. Mientras estuvo en Fairy Oak, fue más que mí mejor amiga. Era mi confidente, a la que podía contarle todo y siempre me daba un consejo acertado.

—Nieve.

A veces llegué a pensar, que el corazón de Nieve, la primera Hada Niñera y de la que trataba de seguir todos sus pasos; latía en Devién.

—Un Hada nunca muere…

Mi frase favorita dicha por la misma Nieve, era cierto. Cuando un hada moría por salvar a alguien más, su chispa latía en una nueva Hada. Lo que tanto Mágicos como Sinmagia llamaban alma.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, en la parte más emocionante y sublime de mis recuerdos, cuando ella aparece. La sucesora de Deién, quien llegó a Fairy Oak para encargarse de cuidar a la pequeña Flox.

—¡Felí! ¿Eres tú?

—¿Pífano?

Pífano voló hacia mí y me abrazó, me encantaba el hecho de que mis antiguas amigas aun siguieran de Niñeras, con los hijos de sus antiguas niñas. Sentía nostalgia de verlas, recordaba aquellos lindos días, cuando todavía era niñera de mis gemelas.

—Tiempo sin verte, Felí.

—Nos vimos el día que nos encontramos en la fiesta de bienvenida.

—Pero desde ese día hasta ahora ya ha pasado mucho.

Pífano me volvió a abrazar, a diferencia de Devién, Pífano era mucho más emotiva y le encantaba abrazar. Aunque a veces, no controlaba su fuerza.

—¡Me ahogas Pífano!

—Perdón, je.

Rió Pífano al soltarme, yo solo respiraba con fuerza, poco más y mi chispa hubiera acabado en una nueva Hada.

—Es que te extrañaba mucho.

—Yo también te extrañaba, también a Pic, Talosén y a la demás. Pero no por eso me ves ahorcando Hadas en plena calle.

Pífano solo rió al imaginarme haciendo eso.

—Sería divertido.

—Pífano yo…

Pero ni siquiera pude acabar de regañar a mi amiga, ya que esta se le ocurrió algo y me tomó de la mano, luego me arrastró por toda la Plaza, quien sabe hacia donde.

—¡Detente Pífano!

Con suerte y logramos eludir a varios Mágicos y Sinmagia, aunque no hubo suerte con un pastelillo que cargaba una niña. Terminé llena de crema de piña.

—Pífano, donde vamos.

Por fin, mi querida amiga se detuvo frente a…

—¿Es la misma fuente donde estaba antes?

Ella asintió feliz varias veces.

—Pífano —hablé muy sería, ella solo sonría tal cual Flox de niña—. Puedo saber para que cruzamos toda la Plaza volando a toda velocidad, para acabar aquí mismo…

—Para que más querida.

—Pif necesitaba entretenerte para darnos tiempo a llegar.

—Mírate Felí, no has cambiado en nada.

—Aunque no era necesario que te hicieras un cambio de ropa.

—Cállate Pic… y ven abrázame.

Eran mis queridas amigas Hadas, a las que no había visto desde aquella fiesta de bienvenida. Me hubiera gustado platicar tanto como pudiera con ellas, pero en esa ocasión, ni con Tomelilla pude conversar tranquilamente, peor con mis amigas.

—¡Me llenaste de piña!

—Lávate en la fuente.

—¡Talosén! ¡Tedemí! ¡Lolaflor!

—Ni creas que te voy a abrazar para que me llenes de jalea de piña.

—Es crema —respondió Pic lamiéndose.

—Oh Pic, lávate quieres.

Luego de lavarnos, proseguimos con los abrazos. Pífano seguía sonriendo tal cual Flox en sus años de escuela.

—Felí, te extrañamos tanto.

—Talosén, yo también las extrañe, estos seis años sin mis niñas… Fue muy duro.

—Pero te las ingeniaste bien o no Felí.

—¿De qué hablas, Lolaflor?

—Pues, cierta hadita que llegó, nos contó que fuiste una especie de celebridad allá en Rocío de Plata.

—Ah, eso. No lo hice a propósito. Simplemente paso, aunque a veces era muy molesto.

—¿Molesto? Fuiste recibida como la heroína nacional que venció al Enemigo. Miraste al propio Terrible Veintiuno a los ojos y lo enfrentaste.

—Vamos, no exageres Pic. No fue para tanto.

—Yo fui a Rocío de Plata, lo olvidaste Felí. Lo vi en persona.

—Ahora que me haces recordarlo. ¡Por qué te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte!

—Estaba en una misión especial.

—Una misión de ladrona.

—Necesitábamos una foto tuya reciente. No me culpes.

—Aja, sino es por Don, no sabía que ya te habías ido y aun hoy te seguiría buscando.

—Perdón —se disculpó Pic algo sonrojada.

—Hiciste muchas nuevas amigas en Rocío de Plata, verdad Felí.

—Aja —asentí orgullosa.

—Incluso tuviste aprendices de Niñera.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Era cierto, luego de terminar de contar los cuatro Misterios a mis compañeras Hadas, trataron por todos los medios de hacer que les cuente más historias, pero no lo lograron. Así que un grupo de Hadas, pensó en seguir mis pasos y quisieron, que las guiara. Todas las noches asistían a mis "clases" especiales de cómo ser Niñeras.

—Nadie fuera de Rocío de Plata sabía eso —dije muy apenada.

—Felí, muchas Hadas de Rocío de Plata llegaron a acá.

—Estaban muy ansiosas por trabajar en Fairy Oak.

—Parece que tus historias fueron buen aliciente, incluso cuidan niños Sinmagia.

—Abriste un nuevo camino para las Hadas Tatas, Felí.

—Valla, yo hice todo eso.

—Eso y más.

Una nueva lucecita se acercó volando rápidamente hacia mí. Era un Hada, obviamente, pero no reconocí a esa nueva Hada, hasta que estuvo sobre mí abrazándome.

—¡Remi, suéltame!

Era una de mis "aprendices" de Rocío de Plata, Remi o Sidolorsientestedarémibesosanador. Era curioso, pero yo logré que todas las Hadas con unas pocas cartas, acortaran sus nombres, lo que nadie había logrado en cientos de años.

—Hola maestra.

Dijo ella poniéndose firme y haciendo un saludo, como si fuera parte de algún ejército. Mis amigas estaban muy divertidas ante la forma tan especial que tenía Remi de actuar, a veces exageraba demasiado.

—Remi, te dije que dejaras de llamarme así. No soy tu maestra o tu comandante.

—Pero nunca sabemos cuando un nuevo enemigo pueda llegar. Siempre debemos estar preparadas para todo lo que venga, maestra.

Solo suspiré, discutir con ella era imposible.

—Si, lo que digas.

—Maestra, Inoa y Don vienen en camino.

—Hada de los deseos, ellas dos también.

—Sí

—Oye Felí.

—Dime Pífano.

—También te debemos llamara maestra o prefieres comandante.

Tedemí, Talosén, Lolaflor y Pic rieron ante esta declaración, aunque Pífano no lo decía en broma. Realmente quería saber si debía llamarme así.

—Preferiría que solo me dijeras Felí, por favor.

—Entonces Felí.

Poco después llegaron también Don e Inoa, dos de mis nuevas amigas de Rocío de Plata que estaban cuidando a Mágicos hermanos, lo que me sorprendió, es que llegaron con un Hada que no había visto antes.

—¡Hola Felí!

Inoa se lanzó a abrazarme, casi me tumba dentro del agua de la fuente. Don por el contrarió, tan solo me hizo una venía como si fuera una reina.

—Que chistosas son. Ni siquiera parece que fueran hermanas.

—Lo mismo decían de tus niñas, ya vez —bromeó Don.

—Por cierto. ¿Quién es ella?

La Hada que había venido con Inoa y Don, estaba escondida detrás de Remi. Lucía un lindo vestido de nubes de color celeste azulado y un coqueto sombrerito también de nubes. Al comienzo no me di cuenta, hasta que la miré mejor.

—¿Eres un Hada de Agua?


	17. Chapter 17

**Charla de Hadas.**

Casi me muero al ver un Hada de Agua en persona, realmente nunca había visto una antes. Tan solo había oído hablar de ellas. Sabía que eran muy tímidas, aunque aun más lindas, usaban la magia del Agua y dormían a diferencia nuestra, en recipientes con agua limpia. Si el agua no estaba limpia, no podían dormid.

—No tan fuerte —me hizo guardar silencio Pic—. La asustas.

La pequeña hadita de agua seguía refugiada detrás de Remi, la pobre estaba temblando. No sabía si temblaba porque la asuste con mi pregunta o solo estaba asustada por mi presencia.

—Vamos cariño, no te hará daño.

Tedemí trataba de sacarla de detrás de la ropa de Remi, pero la pequeña no quería. Lucía sumamente nerviosa, como una niña a punto de dar la lección, sobre un tema del que ni siquiera sabía que debía estudiar.

—¿Quién es? —le susurre a Lolaflor.

—Es un Hada del Agua —me respondió ella con otro susurro.

—Ya se eso. Pero de donde viene —volví a susurrar.

—No lo sabemos. Un día apareció en la fuente —respondió con otro susurro.

—¡Apareció!

La Hadita de Agua que ya estaba saliendo ante los ruegos y suplicas de Tedemí, se volvió a esconder ante mi grito. Todas me miraron enojadas.

—Perdón.

—Ahora no vamos a sacarla.

—¡Ya se!

Pífano voló en dirección de la casa de los Burdock y luego regresó con una miga de tarta. Como si llamara a un pequeño venado, intentó ofrecerle la miga a la hadita. Pero en un momento de descuido, la miga le fue arrebatada de las manos por una gota de agua que se estiro.

—¡AHHH!

No creo que sea necesario mencionar el grito que pegó Pífano, al ver una especie de tentáculo hecho de agua, arrancarle de las manos la miga y llevárselo a la pequeña hada. La Hadita de Agua solo saboreaba la tarta detrás de Remi.

—Puedo preguntar porque solo confía en Sidolorsientestedarémibesosanador.

—Nadie sabe, así como apareció un día aquí. Se escondía cuando alguien trataba de hablarle.

—Ni Siempresonríeymidonrecibirás ni yo pudimos volvernos amigas suyas, como Remi —habló Inoa algo decepcionada.

—En verdad es un hada muy tímida. Llámamesiempreamínoanadiemás probó con todo para hacerse su amiga —comentó Don—. Sin éxito.

—Pero como se volvió tan allegada a Remi.

—No sabemos, ni Remi lo sabe.

—Que extraño.

—Verdad.

—Por cierto Felí, ya has visto a mi niño.

—Hablas del hijo de Flox, Pífano.

—Sip. Que opinas.

—Si, dinos que opinas Feli.

—Crees que sea un Mágico o un Sinmagia.

—Todas estamos divididas, Talosén, Lolaflor, Don y Remi creen que es un Sinmagia.

—Pero Tedemí, Pifano, Inoa y yo creemos que es un Mágico.

—Por eso para desempatar, te necesitamos, Felí.

—Tú darás el voto decisivo.

—Mi niño es un Mágico, verdad Felí —Pífano me miró suplicante.

—No trates de influenciar a la Juez, Pífano.

—Sí, deja que Felí decida.

No se que querían que dijera, yo vi al hijo de Flox hacer magia, aunque fue accidental, pero la hizo. Si querían que diera el voto decisivo, solo había una opción posible.

—Es un Mágico de la Oscuridad.

Respondí tranquilamente, todas se asombraron ante mi declaración, incluso Pífano. Mis compañeras Hadas no solo estaban asombradas porque había dicho que el hijo de Flox era un Mágico, sino porque incluso mencioné que era un Mágico de la Oscuridad.

—¿Estas segura Felí?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Chicas, ella no sabe.

Las haditas formaron un círculo y comenzaron a hablar entre sí, incluso Remi. La hadita de de Agua se había quedado sola, estaba muy ocupada lamiéndose las manos. Yo simplemente tuve que esperar a que terminaran su reunión.

—Entonces, debemos decírselo. De acuerdo.

Todas las hadas asintieron ante la declaración de Pífano.

—Felí, Flox es una Bruja de la Oscuridad. Pero no tiene hermanas o hermanos.

—Sabías que el padre del hijo de Flox es un Mágico de la Luz, Felí.

—Y toda la familia de él también.

—Incluyendo a sus hermanos.

—En su familia nunca ha habido Mágicos de la Oscuridad.

—Ha sido casi como una tradición, todos los niños que nacen como Mágicos, siempre han sido de la Luz.

—Aun cuando han tenido de madres a Brujas de la Oscuridad Como el caso de Flox.

—Aun sigues creyendo que será un Mágico de la Oscuridad, Felí.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura?

—Lo vi usar magia.

Todas me miraron asustadas como si hubiera dicho una palabra prohibida. Yo estaba muy confundida, que había dicho. Acaso era malo decir que lo vi usar magia. Nuevamente hicieron otro círculo las Hadas.

—Si van a tardar, voy a visitar a los Polimón.

Les deje el recado a mis compañeras y volé en dirección de la casa de Flox, sin saber siquiera, que tenía una acompañante. La pequeña Hada de Agua volaba a casi un metro detrás de mí, ocultándose cada que volteaba a ver a mis amigas.

—Espero que Flox y las chicas ya hayan llegado.

Golpee varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Espere y espere a que no me hubieran oído, volví a tocar la puerta, pero nuevamente, nadie abrió.

—Pensé que habría alguien a esta hora. ¿Dónde estarán?

Volé alrededor de la casa, fui a la parte trasera, donde estaba el jardín de los Polimón. Curiosamente, aunque era época de fresas, los arbustos de los Polimón, no tenían ni una sola fresa. Ni siquiera aquellas que deberían estar verdes.

—De seguro Flox estuvo aquí antes.

Di una vuelta más por los arbustos, estaba bastante feliz viendo lo trabajora que había estado Flox "cosechando" todas las fresas. Incluso aquellas que no estaban hechas. Cuando sin querer, escondida detrás de una gran hoja encontré una enorme y jugosa fresa roja.

—Valla, se le fue una a Flox —reí al tomar la fresa—. Se la guardaré para cuando la vea

No la quería comer, tenía suficiente comida en casa, solo pensaba dársela a Flox en cuanto la viera, le encantaban las fresas silvestres. Pero cuando me alejaba de la casa volando, ella se me acercó.

—Oh. Hola Hadita del Agua.

Ella solo se quedó flotando mirándome fijamente o más bien, mirando la fresa que traía en las manos. Dudosa, moví la fresa en varias direcciones, ella la siguió con la mirada. Me pareció muy tierna la forma como se lamía la boca.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Ella no respondió, pero su expresión me lo decía todo. Estiré mis manos y le alcancé la fresa. Temerosa se acercó y la tomo rápidamente, luego comenzó a comerla. Su pequeña cabecita se perdió en la gran fresa, que pronto, lucía como un curioso sombrero.

—Valla, en verdad tenías hambre.

No tardó mucho para acabarse la fresa, luego comenzó a lamerse las manos como si fuera un gato. Me puse a pensar y ya que había comido, decidí brindare también algo de beber. Tomé una hoja y la doble varias veces hasta hacer un pequeño recipiente con forma de cono, luego busqué algo de rocío y llené mi recipiente improvisado.

—¿Gustas?

Ella asintió y bebió el rocío que le había buscado. Parecía muy feliz. Luego me di cuenta de algo más, a diferencia de mí o de las demás hadas de Fairy Oak, esta parecía ser un Hada mucho más joven. Diría que ni siquiera llegaba a los trescientos años de edad.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero no respondió, quizás las Hadas de Agua hablaban algún otro dialecto diferente. En verdad lucía bastante joven, tal vez era una recién llegada.

—¿Con qué familia estas? ¿Cómo se llama tu niño? ¿Desde cuándo eres Niñera? ¿De dónde vienes?

Pero por más que le preguntará, no me respondía. Lucía bastante feliz, hasta me agradaba verla así, tan llena de vida. Volaba girando y girando, tocando el rocío de las flores, estirándolo a su paso creando infinita cantidad de figuras con el agua.

—Me gusta tu truco. ¿Puedo intentar?

Me acerqué a una gota de rocío sobre una hoja y la tome con mis manos, trate de hacer que se estirara, de que flotara o siquiera se moviera. Pero era inútil, lo único que logré es que me explotará en la cara. Quizás las Hadas de Luz no estábamos hechas para trabajar con el agua.

—Es más difícil de lo que parece.

La Hada de Agua se acercó a mi muy curiosa, al parecer no entendía porque yo no podía hacer lo que ella. Toco una gota de rocío y esta bailo en el aire. No miento, en verdad lo hizo y fue mágico.

—Eres muy buena. Más que eso, eres _buenísimamentebuena._

Por fin logré que no me temiera, no solo eso, me dedicó una linda sonrisa. Fue cuando abrió la boca para sonreír y me enseño los dientes, que me di cuenta. Por eso lucía tan joven, por eso no podía responder a ninguna pregunta, por eso es que era tan tímida.

—¡Eres solo una niña!


	18. Chapter 18

**Te llamarás… **

Ahí estaba frente a mí, el Hada del Agua más pequeña que yo había visto. Le calcularía menos de cien años. Sus colmillos aun no le salían, por eso no podía hablar. Los colmillos de un Hada son para los humanos como las muelas del juicio, les salen ya como prueba de madurez.

Cuando menos así era entre las Hadas de Luz y las Hadas de Aire. Las de Fuego ya nacen con todos sus dientes y de las de Tierra o de Oscuridad, no sabía mucho.

—Así que tenemos a una pequeña fugitiva. ¿Te escapaste de casa?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos me entiendes.

Ella asintió moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza, tanto, que su gorrito cayó al suelo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era una nube como la mía. El sombrerito al no estar sobre su dueña, se fundió en una sola gota de agua.

—¿Era vapor de agua?

Me hizo un curioso gesto con las mano, como diciéndome que lo intentará de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, el vapor es caliente. Entonces eso es…

Miré con cuidado el agua que antes era su sombrerito.

—Recuerdo haber visto algo parecido cubriendo… ¡Las hojas! —pareció alegrase—. No son nubes o vapor, son pequeñas gotas de rocío.

Al escuchar eso, voló dando círculos de alegría.

—Rocío. Las Hadas de Agua son asombrosas.

Volvió a asentir al tiempo que giraba su dedo y de la humedad sobre las hojas, se juntaba, creando otro gorrito que puso sobre su cabeza.

—Valla, el Mágico que te haya mandado a llamar debe tener mucha influencia.

Ella me miró como si le hubiera hablado en elfico antiguo.

—Niñera. Ya sabes, Tata. ¿La que cuida niños?

Pero solo se rascó la cabecita confundida.

—No eres un Hada Niñera, cierto.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces como llegaste a Fairy Oak.

Simplemente levantó los hombros como diciendo _"No sé"_.

—¿Te perdiste?

Nuevamente esa expresión con sus hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en Fairy Oak?

Me miró confundida, luego pareció contar con los dedos.

—¿Tres?

Levantó tres dedos, no sabía si quería decir tres día, tres semanas, tres meses o tres años.

—Tres días.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tres semanas.

Volvió a negar.

—¿Tres meses?

Nuevamente negó, esperanzada, ya solo quedaba una opción.

—¿Has estado tres años?

Pero nuevamente negó con la cabeza. En verdad era desesperante tratar de adivinar lo que trataba de decirme. Más fácil hubiera sido intentar adivinar el extraño idioma de las hijas de Shirley.

—¡Shirley!

Era cierto, mi mente se ilumino. Si Shirley podía entender el lenguaje de los animales, comprender el extraño idioma de sus hijas. Hablar con un Hada que no parece poder hacerlo, le sería muy sencillo.

—Vamos, se quien nos puede ayudar.

La tomé de la mano y volamos hacia la plaza, con la esperanza de encontrar aun a Shirley Poppy. La pequeña Hada solo disfrutaba el viaje, aunque tuvo que sujetarse bien su sombrerito para que no se le cayera de nuevo. Aunque perdió varias gotas en el vuelo, las repuso cuando cruzamos por una zarza.

—Por cierto, me llamo _Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré_, pero me puedes llamar Felí.

Ella me miró sonriente.

—¿Tú como te llamas?

Su rostro se puso muy triste, como cuando Babú pensó que Regina, la araña de Vi había muerto.

—No tienes nombre, es eso.

Ella asintió aun triste. Nos detuvimos sobre el techo de la casa del Luthier. El sonido tan melodioso que salía tal vez me inspiraría.

—Necesitamos ponerte un nombre, pero uno lindo.

Ella asintió muy feliz.

—Eres un Hada de Agua, así que tu nombre debe estar asociado con el agua o el mar. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Aplaudió emocionada, parecía que mi idea le fascino.

—Que tal si te llamamos… Aguamala.

Me miró molesta.

—Solo era una broma. Que tal, Lluvia

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Llovizna?

Nuevamente negó.

—Eres un Hada difícil. Que tal… Nieve, me encanta ese nombre.

Ella negó nuevamente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Nieve? Era el nombre de mi heroína.

Pero solo levantó los hombros.

—Esta bien, sigamos… ¿Aqua?

Pareció pensarlo un poco, luego volvió a negar.

—Vamos, se me acaban los nombres que tengan que ver con el agua… ¿Coral?

Arrugó la cara, al parecer no le gusto mucho.

—¿Perla? ¿Concha? ¿Burbuja? ¿Mara?

Pero todos los nombres que le decía, todos los rechazaba.

—De verdad eres muy selectiva.

En realidad tenía razón en ser tan selectiva, estaba escogiendo su nombre, su propia identidad. Lo llevaría por toda su vida y sería su propia persona. Cuando lo pronunciaran instintivamente la llamarían. Su nombre era su recuerdo.

—Tu nombre eres tú —pensé en lo que una vez le dijo Vainilla a Shirley—. Eso es…

Sonreí al verla con cuidado. Era delicada, linda, joven, muy alegre, era como encontrar un prado cubierto de rocío en la mañana.

—Te llamarás… _Gotasderocíoenlamañana_. ¡Rocío!

Ella pareció muy feliz, es más voló por el aire aun más rápido que antes y comenzó a dibujar todo tipo de figuras con las gotitas de agua en el aire. Estaba satisfecha. Si que fue duro encontrar el nombre perfecto para ella.

—Me alegra que te gustará Rocío.

Parecía encantada de escuchar su nombre, pero por ahora tenía ago más importante en mente.

—Debemos de buscar a Shirley.

Volé junto a Rocío en busca de Shirley Poppy. Al menos ya era más fácil hablar con ella, teniendo un nombre. Además, estaba feliz de tenerlo, al parecer, no lo había tenido antes.

Me pareció muy extraño, un Hada escoge su nombre desde muy joven. Era lo mismo entre todas las Hadas: Luz, Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento, Oscuridad… toda Hada escoge su nombre desde muy pequeña. El nombre es muy importante en una Hada.

_"Tu nombre eres tú"_

Nuevamente aquellas sabías palabras de mi Babú llenaron mi mente. Había escuchado muchos nombres antes, pero nunca los había analizado. En la Familia Periwinkle, todas las Brujas, poseían el nombre de una flor. Así mismo, compartían muchas de las características de su planta.

Pero a diferencia nuestra, sus padres eran los que escogían el nombre que llevarían sus hijos, era una tradición humana, más que de Mágicos o Sinmagia.

Pero que hay de las Hadas, nosotras mismo éramos las encargadas de escoger el nombre que llevaríamos por el resto de nuestra existencia. Había también magia en nuestros nombres tan largos y complicados. Rebuscados muchas veces y hasta graciosos, los nombres con los que nos conocerían nuestras brujas y niños.

Entonces recordé algo, mi nueva amiga, también debería tener una.

—Rocío.

Me detuve en el aire. Ella que volaba de lado a lado con las manos estiradas, como si estuviera sobre un estanque y tratará de tocar el agua, también se detuvo. Voló hacia mí y me miró fijamente.

—¿Recuerdas nada de tu familia?

Su rostro era como un espejo, sus expresiones eran tan claras que, casi la podía leer como un libro. Se puso tan triste que me dolió a mí también. Su alegre y siempre relajado rostro se cambió por uno muy Incluso parecía, que un paño de lagrimas, lucía desconsolada, muy afligida.

Al punto de que pareció perder sus poderes. Su ropa hecha de rocío y su sombrerito, cayeron como gotas de lluvia al suelo. Por suerte no sucedía eso con la ropa hecha de nubes, pero eso me demostraba, que el dolor que le causo ese recuerdo era tan grande, que la pobre Rocío no se podía controlar.

—¿Qué te pasa Rocío?

Limpié sus lágrimas y me volé hasta una flor, tome un poco de rocío fresco y se lo acerque a ella. Rápidamente comprendió que estaba desnuda y procedió a vestirse de nuevo.

—Estas mejor.

Ella empezó a mover las manos, haciendo todo tipo de gestos, como si me quisiera explicar algo. Pero igual que con las hijas de Shirley, no entendía nada.

—No comprendo, hazlo más despacio.

Por más que repitiera todo, yo no lograba entender nada. Estaba algo frustrada, Fairy Oak tenía nuevos habitantes, muy particulares.

—Tú… vivías, no, dormías… entonces. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Lluvia? ¿Tormenta?

Trataba de adivinar todos los gestos que Rocío hacia, algunos eran fáciles de entender, otros por más que me esforzará, no lograba descubrir que eran. Estaba por abandonar toda esperanza, cuando ella apareció.

—Es una tormenta. Dice que hace tres lunas llegó a Fairy Oak, escapando de una tormenta.

—¡Shirley Poppy!


	19. Chapter 19

**La Traductora.**

Mi salvadora había llegado, aunque estaba sin sus hijas. Lucía un vestido de color vino, sencillo, largo, sin adornos, aunque lleno de flores amarillas. Y su cabello estaba lleno de las mismas flores que tenía el vestido.

—Hola Felí. Babú, Vi y Flox te andan buscando por todo el pueblo. Ahora están en el mercado de pescados con los niños. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Gracias Shirley, puedes entender lo que dice.

Ella asintió.

—No es muy difícil, con Milly y Molly sabemos jugar parecido. Aunque ellas suelen hacer trampa, se unen ambas para hacerme perder. Pero las dejo, me encanta verlas ganar.

Su rostro lucía muy alegre. Luego me susurró algo al oído.

—Además no son buenas perdedoras. Cuando las venzo, se ponen a llorar.

—Te entiendo. Me podrías ayudar con algo Shirley.

—Un favor para mi Hada favorita, claro.

—Rocío, ¿podrías empezar tu historia de nuevo?

Rocío asintió, le pedí a Shirley que tradujera todo lo que mi nueva amiga decía, ella dijo que lo haría a cambio que le dijera quien era la Hadita. Yo asentí gustosa.

—Veamos, dice que vivía muy lejos, en el mar…

Shirley se detuvo de pronto. Rocío y yo nos extrañamos, se suponía que Shirley entendía todo tipo de idiomas sin problemas o eso me habían dicho. Aunque el Infinito Poder latía en ella, aun había algo para lo que ni la magia podía ayudarla.

—¿Qué sucede Shirley?

—No logró aun calcular cuantos días vienen a ser tres lunas.

—Pero vives en una granja —Shirley me miró esperanzadoramente, en verdad esperaba que le resolviera ese cálculo—. Cada ciclo lunar son veintiocho días, así que tres ciclos lunares serían… ochenta y cuatro días.

No es por alabarme, pero tantas horas repasando con mis gemelas las clases de aritmética, me habían vuelto muy buena. Shirley me aplaudió emocionada, pronto Rocío se le unió.

—Luego, mejor sigamos en la traducción, por favor.

Rocío reinició con sus señas, Shirley las veía con atención como si fuera un código de banderas y las traducía como una buena capitanía.

—Una noche desobedeció a su madre y se acercó a un barco que cruzaba. El barco era muy vistoso, enorme y tenía los olores más deliciosos jamás olidos. Su hambre pudo más y subió al barco. Se quedó dormida dentro de un barril de lo que parece ser… ¿pepinos encurtidos?

Rocío asintió varias veces, feliz porque Shirley parecía entenderle del todo.

—Sería el Santón.

—No lo sé. Rocío, sabes como era el barco.

Nuevamente comenzó a hacer todo tipo de señas, Shirley tradujo.

—Dice que no lo recuerda, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo dormida. Pero cuando despertó, estaba muy lejos de casa y una tormenta enorme los atacó. El barco se hizo pedazos y ella flotó a la deriva en el barril de encurtidos.

—¿Flotó en un barril de encurtidos por el mar?

—De hecho no dijo barril, pero pude entender que se trataba de uno. Pero si el barco se hizo pedazos, no debió ser el santón. Paj es muy cuidadoso con el orgullo del Capitan Talboth

—¿Entonces gracias a la corriente terminó en Fairy Oak?

—O como los baúles del abuelo de Jim, en Aberdurville.

—¿Qué más dice, Shirley?

Rocío estaba tan feliz de que pudieran entenderle, que seguía moviendo las manos sin parar. Dibujando todo tipo de cosas en el aire y haciendo señas y gestos cada vez más confusos.

—No creo entender bien… pero parece que dijo que luego de llegar a Fairy Oak, casi se la come un monstruo gigante de dos cabezas que podía separarlas.

—¿Qué será eso?

—No lo sé, no conozco muchos monstruos. Animales si, monstruos no he visto… salvo a Pervinca cuando estaba embarazada. Se enojaba por todo y solo andaba de mal humor. Hasta quiso morderme una vez.

—¿Vi te quiso morder?

—Si, solo porque me llevé la última natilla de la tienda de los padres de Grisam.

—Tenía que ser Vi —Rocío estaba algo enojada porque la interrumpimos—. Perdona Rocío, prosigue Shirley.

—Para escapar del monstruo, se escondió en una charca juntó a un sapo grande, luego apareció un… supongo que habla de una persona. Era tan alta como un roble y sus brazos grandes como troncos, tomó agua de su charca y la encerró en una prisión que parecía de hielo, pero que no estaba fría.

—Debieron meterla en una botella, conozco esa experiencia. Vi me sabía encerrar en mi propia cama todas las noches sin falta. Despertaba gritando por ayuda, pero nadie me oía. Así pasaba un largo rato… hasta que Pervinca se diera cuenta de que no estaba con ella y corriendo, regresará a liberarme. Rogando por mi perdón y diciendo, que no lo haría de nuevo. Pero a la mañana siguiente… la misma historia.

Shirley rió.

—Me alegra ver que mi sufrimiento te cause gracia, Poppy.

—Perdón Felí, es que me pareció gracioso —apunté con mis antenas hacia Shirley, ésta dejo de reír—. No te enojes, mejor prosigo.

—Por favor.

—Aquel hombre, si, parece que era un hombre. Intentó cocinarla dentro de la botella, congelarla y hasta la hizo girar, hasta casi hacerla vomitar. Cuando acabó, la tiró con el contenido de la botella a otra botella llena con más agua, solo que esa sabía extraño, como a… amargo. Cuando por fin pudo escapar, se estrelló en una telaraña, las personas pasaban a su lado y nadie la ayudaba.

—Qué triste.

—Pasó varios días atrapada, hasta que llovió y pudo usar el agua para escapar. Hambrienta voló buscando comida, se alimentó de frutos silvestres, sus favoritas eran las fresas. Por las noches dormía en una fuerte. Al cuarto día, cuando fue a comer, ya no quedaba ninguna, salvo unas pocas verdes con las que se tuvo que conformar. Los pájaros pronto le quitaron su fuente y los gatos la querían cazar. Tanto los mágicos como los Sinmagia la ignoraban, hasta que un día, un Hada la encontró muerta de frío entre la maleza, le dio de comer y la cuido hasta que se recupero. Luego entre las dos ahuyentaron a los pájaros y todos los días la visitaba y le llevaba algo de comer.

Por fin acabo Rocío o eso pareció. Nuevamente volvió a hacer señas. Shirley y yo estábamos al borde de las lágrimas por su historia.

—Ahora habla de las demás Hadas, de que te conoció, algo de un sombrero y de mí hablando lo que ella trataba de explicar.

Rocío se sentó agotada sobre el hombro de Shirley.

—Descansa Hadita, has tenido una vida muy dura.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, Rocío había sido literalmente, arrancada de su hogar a muy temprana edad. Llegó a Fairy Oak por accidente, sin saber de donde venía o sin siquiera poder hablar. Por su desconocimiento de este nuevo mundo, todo era atemorizante para ella y al ser tan pequeña, nadie se fijaba en su presencia. Incluso para un Hada, era pequeña.

—Por eso todo te asusta. Por eso es que Remi es amiga tuya. Ya entiendo todo.

Volé hasta posarme en el hombro de Shirley, pensaba darle un abrazo a Rocío, pero ya estaba dormida.

—Déjala descansar ahora Felí, esta fatigada.

—Gracias por ayudarnos tanto, Shirley.

—De nada. Hay veces que estoy agradecida por estos dones míos y esta, es una de esas veces.

Shirley tomó con delicadeza a Rocío y la puso en su bolsillo.

—Qué te parece si buscamos a Vainilla y Pervinca, Felí.

—Y a Cath y a Rosy también.

—Sabes, nunca entendí porque Pervinca le puso a su hija Cat. Se supone que las Brujas Periwinkle tienen nombres de Plantas no de animales. Cat significa gato, quien le pone así a su hija.

Reí al escuchar a Shirley, mientras caminábamos, le explicaba a Shirley el verdadero nombre de Cath y el motivo de porque se llamaba así. Sin saber, que alguien más nos estaba observando con atención y se acercaba cada vez más.


	20. Chapter 20

**El Mercado de Pescados.**

Shirley y yo caminábamos por la Plaza, bueno, ella caminaba, yo solo volaba. Llegamos al Mercado de Pescado, era un lindo lugar. Hace algunos años atrás, con la expansión del pueblo, muchos Sinmagia habían llegado, trajeron costumbres y tradiciones nuevas.

Crearon entre varios, un mercado de trueques, que para que decirlo, tuvo mucho éxito. Todos los Domingos, hasta que se ponía el sol, los habitantes de Fairy Oak podían ir al pequeño mercado, para cambiar lo que desearan por nuevos objetos.

No eran solo alimentos lo que se cambiaban, también todo tipo de las más diversas y variadas cosas. Retratos, Poemas, Cuentos, Juguetes, incluso Pinzas. Si, había una sección para aquellos que habían perdido o se les habían dañado pinzas de la colección de de habitantes del Pueblo.

Pero de entre todos esos variados puestos, siempre había uno que estaba atiborrado de gente. El Mercado de Pescados. Era una sección ya fija del Mercado de Trueques, donde los más experimentados pescadores del pueblo, la noche anterior, pescaban los mejores y más raros especimenes, para exhibirlos el Domingo.

Había Merluza, Robalo, Caballa, hasta Salmón, todos muy frescos. Algunos, estaban aun en agua, moviéndose. Me quede observando con detenimiento algo que rara vez veía, era blanco, parecía hecho de baba y me miraba fijamente, tenía muchos brazos.

—Es un calamar —me respondió la encargada del puesto.

Me pareció una criatura curiosa, Shirley solo sonreía al verme hacerle gestos al calamar. Pase de esa pecera a otra, donde había un familiar del primero, solo que rojo y su cabeza no era tan graciosa. Era más bien grande y redonda, como un balón.

—Ese es un pulpo, hadita.

—Pulpo.

Pulpo, me pareció haberlo visto antes. Pero no recordaba donde. Su cara graciosa y esa piedrecilla que tenía sosteniendo en sus tentáculos. Ese era un mundo nuevo para mí, eran criaturas que normalmente no salían a la superficie. Por eso, no las conocía, quizás había visto alguna foto de ellas en los libros de las niñas, pero no les había prestado tanta atención.

—¿Qué es eso?

Mi atención se la llevó una pecera casi completamente circular. Solo veía tierra en ella. Según yo, ya se les habían llevado todos los peces. Pero la encargada me pidió observar con detenimiento.

—¿Hay dos ojos flotando?

Vi dos ojos flotando sobre la arena, en el fondo de la pecera. Luego ella movió un poco la pecera y del fondo de la pecera se levanto un pez completamente plano, con los ojos de un solo lado. Me dijo que ese era un lenguado, que solían enterrarse para no ser molestados.

—_¡Por Urkablú! _—exclamé asustada al ver que ese extraño pez me miraba fijamente.

Era un mundo nuevo para mí, me pasee por más puestos, había colección de peces muy diversos. Peces de colores brillantes, caballitos de mar, extrañas serpientes negras que emitían toques cuando las tocaban, hasta había un extraño pez con pies y otro que caminaba en la tierra.

Era un lugar único y no solo para mí. Rocío que se había despertado hace poco, miraba con atención a varios habitantes de las profundidades, langostas, cangrejos y jaibas. Parecía que era con los que mejor se llevaba.

—¿Te gustan?

Ella asintió.

—Podríamos comprar una y liberarla en la playa.

Miramos a Shirley.

—No es una broma, muchos lo hacen.

—Es cierto —le corroboró la dependiente—. Los niños de Fairy Oak y sus padres, saben comprarlos para luego, en la noche, liberarlos. Ya es una celebración las noches de los Domingos.

Era cierto, miré a los alrededores, muchos niños en compañía de sus padres, compraban peces u otros pequeños animales marinos, vivos. Se los llevaban dentro de unas bolsas transparentes llenas de agua, donde nadaban tranquilos.

—Luego los liberan.

Shirley asintió.

—Desde Frentebosques se puede ver el espectáculo. Cada Domingo en la noche, las gemelas y yo salimos a verlo.

—¿Mis Gemelas o las tuyas?

—A veces ambas —rió Shirley—. Puedes pedirle a Babú para que te lleve a ver hoy.

—Si la encuentro —dije algo desilusionada.

—Lo harás, a esta hora deben estar…

Shirley nos hizo una señal y la seguimos de cerca, caminamos entre una especie de laberinto hecho por los diferentes puestos, muchos de ellos en desorden. Pero ero lo que hacia mágico el Mercado de Pescados, ese desorden imperante, que creaba caminos que llevaban a los lugares menos pensados.

—Lo ves.

Shirley movió una sábana que nos cubría la vista y las vimos. Eran Pervinca y Vainilla, estaban en un puesto, atendiendo. Me pareció muy extraño, ya que la familia Periwinkle no era familia de pescadores.

Me acerqué en silencio.

—¿Vi? ¿Babú?

Las gemelas me miraron, Babú sonrió y me invitó a pasar. En el puesto de las chicas, estaban muchos tipos de peces, pero todos dentro de sus peceras, aunque muchas no eran realmente peceras. La mayoría eran frascos de galletas o de conservas.

—¿De quién es este puesto?

—Porque no vuelas y lo averiguas, Felí —me invito Pervinca.

Volé a ver el nombre del puesto, quedé maravillada al ver en letrero que tenía escrito: _"La Banda del Capitán Talbooth"_. Me alegro leer eso, entonces me di cuenta, esos peces eran pescados por el Santón. Los chicos se turnaban el tiempo en que atendían el puesto, así como por años, se habían turnado sin falta, el cuidar del Museo del Mar, en honor al Capitán William Talbooth.

—Pero… ¿Y las niñas?

Aunque Vainilla y Pervinca estaban muy felices atendiendo, sus hijas no estaban con ellas. A decir verdad, ni las hijas de Shirley. Tampoco estaba Flox o su hijo.

—Están con Flox.

—Dijo que quería hacerles unos vestidos.

—Shirley, vienes a ayudarnos.

—Babú, que debo hacer.

—¿Quién es esa hadita?

Rocío se escondió detrás el cabello de Shirley.

—Es Rocío —le respondí a Vi, quien parecía la más interesada en la nueva Hada.

—Es de la pequeña Hada que todas las Haditas de Fairy Oak, hablan siempre.

—¿Ella es?

—¡Qué linda!

La siempre amorosa Nepeta Rose había llegado para el cambio de turnos, junto a ella estaba la linda Sophie Littlewalton. Las chicas al ver a la nueva hadita, en el puesto que tanto les enorgullecía, no pudieron estar más felices.

—Espera, esto te gustará.

Nepeta sacó de su bolsillo algo, luego lo colocó sobre la mesa en la que estaban las "peceras" de las chicas. Era brillante y redondo. Instintivamente, Rocío que no había dejado de mirarlo, voló a verlo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Pregunté también interesada.

—Es una cuenta, me la dio Sophie, que a su vez, se la dio Paj cuando regreso de uno de sus viajes.

—Dijo que la usan como dinero —aclaró Sophie—. Como parecía una roca, se la di a Nepeta, para que se la diera a Acantos. El podría decirnos que tipo de roca es.

—Es verdad, Acanti dijo que no era mineral, era más bien hecho de madera.

—¿Madera?

—Pero esa cuenta se ve dura y brillante.

—Es cierto, parece una perla.

Las chicas se pusieron a discutir acerca de esa esfera que había mostrado Nepeta. Al parecer, las cosas que siempre traía el joven Robin, cautivaban la atención de las chicas. No tenían que ser cosas muy valiosas, pero eso si, todas eran muy llamativas.

Un nuevo mundo de cosas increíbles aparecía cada que Paj, desembarcaba en con el Santón en el Puerto, en la Plazoleta William Talbooth. Pero por ahora estaba más preocupada por otra cosa.

—Rosy y Cath estan con Flox, verdad.

Vi me hizo una seña con la mano para responderme que las valla a buscar. Solo suspiré. No entendía porque esa cosa tan brillante atraía tanto la atención de las chicas, incluso de Shirley.

—Voy a ver a las bebitas, a casa de Flox.

Dije antes de retirarme, Vi nuevamente me hizo una seña con la mano para que me fuera. Solo salí volando en dirección de la casa de los Polimón. Cuando aquella persona que antes nos había estado siguiendo, al verme sola, me atrapó en una red.


	21. Chapter 21

**La Captura**** de Felí.**

Algo o alguien, me había atrapado en una red de mariposas. Era molesto, mis alas no podían moverse por el nylon y cada que trataba de moverlas más, me enredaba peor. Estaba tan enredada, que no podía ver la cara de mi secuestrador. Pero de seguro era alguien malvado y temible.

O tal vez no.

—Perdón Felí, te confundimos con otra mariposa. Suéltala cariño.

Con delicadeza y siguiendo las indicaciones de la dueña de esa bella y suave voz, me liberaron por fin de esa prisión de hilos. Me acomodé las antenas, que por el ajetreo estaban enlazadas. Luego agradecí a mi salvadora y antes secuestradora.

—Gracias.

Me quede observando el rostro de aquella mujer, a su lado habían tres niños. Dos de ellos, un niño y una niña, me parecían muy conocido. Es más, el rostro de esa mujer, me parecía haberlo visto antes. Pero no recordaba donde.

—Valla, que pronto de has olvidado de mí, Felí.

—Perdón, usted es…

La bella mujer sonrió, aunque no lucía dolida porque no la recordará, al contrarió. Parecía algo satisfecha.

—Te podría dar muchas pistas.

La mujer sonrió, luego puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y arrugó las cejas como si estuviera pensando.

—¡Ya sé!

Hizo un gesto algo pícaro.

—No lo he practicado, pero a ver como va…

La mujer se aclaró la garganta y haciendo una voz algo más infantil, empezó a hablar.

—Hola Felí, mi hegmano y yo te conocimos cuando yo solo ega una niña pequeña. Ya te has de acogdag de mí. Vegdad.

La madre de los tres niños sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¿Melisa Buttercup?

Pero al parecer no había adivinado, es más, mi error pareció enojarla.

—¡Cómo me confundes con Melisa!

Entrelazó los brazos y luego hizo un gesto molesto.

—¿Cloudy… Cloudy Bugle?

Su rostro pareció iluminarse.

—Sí, la hermanita de Acanti. Te acordaste.

Abrí la boca asombrada, según yo, Cloudy era una niña pequeña. Ahora, era toda una señorita y madre de tres niños.

—Cloudy, mírate… ¡Esta hecha toda una madre de familia!

Cloudy comenzó a reír.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, lo que pasa… —Cloudy se tranquilizó—. Estos niños no son míos. Son hijos de mi hermano y Nepeta.

Esa confesión casi me trauma, el justo y cordial Acantos y la siempre romántica y leal Nepeta… tenían ya ¡Tres hijos!

—To-to-to-todos so-son hijos de… ¡Acantos y Nepeta!

Ella asintió divertida, al parecer, ver a una hada muerta de asombro, era muy divertido.

—Si y no. Aunque no todos tienen poderes.

La "tía" señalo al niño y a la niña, los que eran hasta cierto modo, idénticos a sus padres hace diez años. El tercer niño, realmente no se parecía a ninguno de los dos.

—Como mi hermano y mi nueva hermana, Nepeta. Sus hijos heredaron mis poderes, son mágicos de la Luz.

—Era de esperarse, en verdad son idénticos a ellos.

—A que si.

Cloudy abrazó a su pequeño sobrino.

—Es como estar viendo a Acantí, solo que sin sus lentes gruesos o su brazo lastimado.

—O su acento francés. ¿Cómo lo perdió?

—Ah si.

Cloudy sonrió.

—Fue culpa de Nepeta.

Cloudy soltó al pequeño hijo de su hermano.

—Su culpa.

—Es una historia larga y algo confusa. Si tienes tiempo te la cuento.

Me tentó la idea de escuchar una buena historia, además el rostro iluminado de la pequeña Cloudy me tentaba aun más. Pero estaba en una misión.

—Me gustaría, pero necesito encontrar a Flox. Esta con mis niñas.

—Si esta con ella… Dalas por perdidas.

Bromeó Cloudy.

—¡Oye!

—Era mi pequeña venganza por confundirme con Melisa. Ni que nos pareciéramos.

—Bueno, no debes negar que cambiaste mucho… además, el niño a tu lado se parece a Celastro.

—A él si lo recuerdas bien.

—No es mi culpa, tú no estabas muy apegada a la banda en ese tiempo.

—Si, lo sé. Era muy joven. Por cierto…

Cloudy cargó a la pequeña hija de Nepeta, la que se parecía mucho a la madre.

—Esta es una mini versión de Nepi, a que no es linda.

Yo solo asentí sonriendo.

—Cloudy. ¿El niño también es hijo de tu hermano?

Mi curiosidad fue más, terminé preguntando por el pequeño junto a los otros dos niños. No le notaba mucho parecido físico con la familia Bugle o con la familia Rose. Cloudy bajó a la pequeña Nepeta.

—Ah, no.

Cloudy cargó al pequeño en brazos.

—El no es hijo de mi hermano o de Nepeta. Es el hijo de Celastro Buttercup.

—¿Es un Buttercup?

Ahora que me daba cuenta, si, lucía como los Buttercup. Pálido, alto, algo desgarbado; el típico niño Buttercup.

—¿Hijo tuyo o sobrino?

—¡Cómo que hijo!

—¿Entonces?

—Soy la niñera de estos niños.

Miré muy confundida a Cloudy. Ahora resultaba que nos estaba robando el trabajo a nosotras las hadas.

—¡Ah no! No es lo que crees —atinó a decir, como si adivinara lo que pensaba—. Mis sobrinos, si tienen un hada. En realidad dos.

Cloudy se notaba algo divertida con esto.

—Al comienzo se le hizo muy difícil a cada familia, con el matrimonio Bugle-Rose. Decidir que hada se quedaría con los futuros descendientes, si el hada de Nepeta o el hada que nos había cuidado a mí y a Acanti.

—¿Entonces decidieron contratar a ambas?

—No fue tan fácil, Felí. Como soy menor que mi hermano, pensaron en dejar a mi hada al cuidado mío y de mis futuros hijos. Pero cuando Nepeta dio a luz a mellizos, la preocupación reino en ambas familias.

—¿Qué preocupación?

—Ya sabes, la regla esa boba de que hermanos gemelos no podrían tener poderes.

—Pero eso solo sirve con gemelos. No con mellizos.

—Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y todos en el pueblo. Pero ese momento, créeme, se te olvida todo.

—Entiendo.

Y de verdad entendía, era el problema con los Mágicos de la Luz. Cuando sucede algo que los asuste, se descontrolan y se olvidan de todo. No pueden reaccionar igual que los Mágicos de la Oscuridad.

—Por ello, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, ambas familias decidieron, a cada niño ponerle un Hada Niñera. Los vigilarían y darían todo detalle acerca de ellos.

—Entonces, en la Hora del Cuento, a ti es a la que visitan las Hadas.

—Bueno fuera. Las Hadas le dan toda la información a los tíos. Tantos los míos como los de Nepeta.

—Pero porque estas de niñera de tus sobrinos. Y del niño Buttercup.

—Larga historia, digamos que espero a dos haditas amigas tuyas que pidieron permiso para ir a saludarte y aun no regresan.

Yo solo sonreí.

—Ya no tardarán, estaban ocupadas discutiendo sobre el hijo de Flox.

—Oh si. El niño de Flox. Sabes que el pueblo esta dividido entre si tendrá poderes o no.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación en ese niño? Digo, es normal que se preocupe su familia. Pero todo el pueblo.

—Has estado mucho tiempo ausente mi querida Felí.

Cloudy sonrió mostrando una pícara sonrisa de quien guarda un secreto muy jugoso y no te quiere contar.

—Creo que es mejor que sigamos cazando "mariposas" niños. Aun hay dos de ellas que encerraré en un tarro esta noche. Nos vemos luego Felí.

Cloudy y sus sobrinos, así como el niño Buttercup, se retiraron haciendo una venía. Reanudaron su "caza" de mariposas, en realidad, estaban tratando de atrapar a dos de mis amigas hadas.

Antes de desaparecer, Cloudy me dedicó unas últimas palabras.

—Por cierto, si buscas a Flox, Felí. Ve a la Tienda de Encajes, ella esta ahí. ¡Ah! Si ves a Celastro, Melisa o Cecilia, diles que encontré a su hijo.

—Lo haré. Gracias querida Melisa ¡Salúdame a tu hermano!

—¡CÓMO QUE MELISA!

Solo bromeaba y Cloudy lo sabía, me hizo un gesto y dobló la calle, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Era lindo reencontrarse con gente a la que había visto hace muchos años y ver como habían cambiado.

Pero ahora, debía ver a mis niñas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Brujas de la Luz, Brujas de la Oscuridad.**

—Ahí esta. El Castillo Polimón.

Bromeé al ver la gran casa de los Polimón, la cual siempre había sido gigantesca. No solo para mí, porque era un Hada. Era la casa más grande del pueblo hace diez años y lo seguía siendo aun.

—Es verdad —recordé riendo—. Debía ir a la Tienda de Encajes.

Levanté el vuelo de nuevo, no sin antes ver si mis amigas Hadas ya se habían retirado. En efecto, ya no había ninguna de ellas. Quizás Cloudy las atrapó o se cansaron de discutir. Lo que sea, ahora iría con Flox.

¡Y, viola! La Bruja de la Oscuridad más alegre y colorida de todos los tiempos, estaba en su lugar favorito de todos, la Tienda de los Encajes, antiguo lugar de la Bruja Modista, Primula Pull.

Como los años siguieron avanzando y a la regordeta Primula se le hizo cada vez más difícil atender su tienda. Cuando llegó Flox, fue como su salvación. Primula pensó que cerraría su tienda y tendría que despedir a todas sus haditas costureras. Habían sido ordenes del Doctor, Primula debía descansar, ya no estaba tan joven.

Para Flox, fue la noticia más emocionante de toda su vida. El que la sabía y creativa modista de Verdellano, la nombrara aprendiz y heredera de toda su tienda. Al comienzo las haditas de la señora Pull no estuvieron muy conformes con el estilo "colorido" de Flox. Pero luego de entender como veía Flox el mundo, la aceptaron gustosas.

Fue una transición muy dura, que el pueblo pasará de los refinados trajes de Primula Pull a la moda tan vivaz y alegre de Flox. En especial para la nueva alcaldesa, "cara de faisan hija", Scarlet Pimperbel.

Pero cuando llegaron los nuevos Sinmagia al valle. El pueblo se lleno de alegría, gente variada, de todos los tipos llegó. Entre ellos, un pueblo que compartía el gusto alegre por los colores y la vida, que tenía Flox Polimón, los Gitanos.

La ropa de Flox les encanto y gracias a ellos, poco a poco, el pueblo iba "aprendiendo" a usar, lo que la gran modista Polimón creaba. El gusto de Flox por mezclar colores era único y ver un diseño suyo, hacia experimentar todo tipo de sensaciones felices.

No había duda, que Flox estaba en el lugar indicado.

—Hola, Flox.

Entre a la Tienda de Encajes, ahora propiedad de Flox. Todo lucía increíble, vestidos por todos lados, trajes muy atípicos decoraban el lugar. En el fondo, el mostrador donde atendía Flox y un sinfín de ovillos, trozos de tela y madejas de lana.

—Te gusta mi taller, hadita.

Me dijo Flox surgiendo de improvisto, de detrás de un vestido colgado. Casi me mata de un susto. Creí que era una estatua que cobro vida.

—¡Madredetodaslashadas! Casi me sacas el corazón Polimón.

Ella solo río.

—Si viniste a ver a los niños, llegaste tarde, Felí —dijo midiendo un vestido de lino blanco con encajes rojos y acabados de terciopelo verde—. Vinieron Pervinca y Vainilla hace poco y se las llevaron.

—¿Y a dónde fueron?

Flox se metió un lápiz a la boca y lo mordió un rato. No le dije nada, porque quizás hacer eso, la ayudaba a pensar.

—Creo que hablaron algo de comer un pescado.

—¿Pescado?

—O era helado.

—Decídete Flox.

—¿Cuál te lo ponen en un cono y comes lamiéndolo?

—El helado.

—Esta segura de que no hacen eso con el pescado.

—Muy segura… a menos que seas morsa o pingüino.

—Pues Vainilla ha engordado un poquitín…

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices Polimón!

Vi y Babú acababan de llegar, cada una cargaba una bebé y un helado. Junto a ellas venía el hijo de Flox y las gemelas de Shirley, cada uno cargaba también un helado.

—¿Y mi helado?

—No te daré nada, por decirme gorda, Flox.

—Era broma. Sabes que eres la más esbelta y atlética de todo Verdellano.

—Que mentirota.

—Cállate Vi. Toma tu helado Flox.

—Gracias. ¿De qué es?

—Vainilla.

—Dime Vi.

—No, qué el helado de Flox era de… Olvídalo. ¿Qué tal el Pueblo Felí?

—Lindo, grande y muy cambiado.

—Te llevaríamos a liberar peces en la noche, pero tía Tomelilla quiere que las niñas duermen temprano.

—Y que no le des helado, Vi.

—Es solo una probadita.

La bebita de Pervinca, lamía el helado de su madre. Aunque luego de dos lamidas, comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué le paso?

—Se le congelo el cerebro.

—¡Se va a morir!

—No, no te asuste Felí. No es grave. Solo que lamió muy rápido.

—Bueno Flox, nos debemos retirar. Te dejamos a tu hijo y a las gemelas de Shirley. Dentro de poco vendrá por ella, así como más hilo para su tía Malva.

—Cuídense chicas Periwinkle y hadita, salúdenme a todos.

Diciendo esto, por fin nos retiramos a casa. Ese tan largo y casi interminable Domingo por fin estaba por acabar. Tantas cosas nuevas, tantos descubrimientos. Mi pobre cabecita aun trataba de asimilar todo lo nuevo que había aprendido.

La cena fue tranquila, las gemelas subieron para acostar a sus hijas en el cuarto. No se donde Jim y Grisam dormirían, estaba muy interesada. Pero Tomelilla me llamó para ir al invernadero. Estaba tan emocionada, que se me olvido todo lo demás.

Por fin logramos dormir a la hija de Babú faltando un cuarto para la media noche. Apresurada, me despedí de las gemelas y volé donde Tomelilla, quien me estaba esperando con su traje de jardinería.

Por fin podía conversar a gusto con mi bruja, tantas cosas que quería hablarle, todo lo que quería contarle. Tanto tiempo sin ella, extrañándola, fue para mí, como una eternidad y quería recuperar cada segundo perdido.

El resto de la noche, no hubo Hora del Cuento, tan solo, dos viejas amigas que conversaban luego de reencontrarse varios años después. Por fin, Tomelilla y yo, hablamos toda la noche, hasta que se casi sale el sol.

Nos despedimos y subí a la habitación de las gemelas.

Para mi sorpresa, Babú se paseaba con la hija de Pervinca cargada, meciéndola y tratándola de hacer dormir. Vi dormía con una almohada cubriéndole el rostro y la hija de Babú, al igual que su tía, dormía a pierna suelta.

—Ya chiquita, todo esta bien. El sol saldrá pronto.

Repetía Babú tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña Cath, quien no dejaba de llorar. La pobre Vainilla tenía unas ojeras enormes. No entendí como es que la noche anterior no me despertó el ruido del llanto de Cath, si gritaba más fuerte que el despertador de Vainilla.

Pero luego me fije en un detalle, mi botella estaba cerrada.

—¡Pervinca!

Grité enojada, ella había cogido nuevamente esa fea costumbre de encerrarme todas las noches. Babú solo me hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara silenció.

—Perdón. ¿Por qué llora tanto?

Babú muy cansada y medio dormida, solo supo decirme que la niña de Vi, le temía a la oscuridad.

—¿Pero es una Bruja de la Oscuridad?

—No, Rosa es una Bruja de la Oscuridad. Cath es una Bruja de la Luz. Recuerda que heredaron los poderes cruzados, no de sus madres, sino de sus tías.

—Tienes razón, la magia de vi corre en Rosa y la tuya, en Cath.

—Y demasiado bien. Todas las noches, me despierta porque no puede dormir.

Me parecía muy raro, Vainilla no era de las que despertará en toda la noche, aunque afuera el mundo se estuviera acabando. Por el contrarió, Pervinca tenía el sueño muy ligero y el menor ruido la despertaba.

Pero no sabía, que la pequeña Cath, hacia más que solo llorar.

—Ahí va de nuevo.

Cath lanzó otra serie de llantos seguidos de… ¿Explosiones de luz? ¡Era cierto! De no haberlo visto en persona, no lo habría creído. Con cada serie nueva de llantos, Cath iluminaba la habitación con una fuerte luz.

Entonces era eso, la única forma de despertar a una Bruja de Luz durante la noche. Con una luz casi tan fuerte como el sol. Estaba maravillada, sorprendida y hasta riendo. Pero Vainilla no, solo trataba de dormir a Cath, lucía muy cansada y con sueño.

Por fin salió el sol y la pobre Babú por fin pudo descansar, al quedarse dormida Cath.

Si las gemelas eran especiales, sus hijas no iban a ser menos que ellas.

Y aun faltaba ver las súper habilidades brujísticas de Rosy.


	23. Chapter 23

**La Habitación Secreta.**

Aunque ni Vainilla ni yo nos habíamos acostado a dormir, ya estábamos levantadas preparando el desayuno de los demás miembros de la familia. Vainilla había dicho que dormiría luego, por ahora comería algo.

—Babú. ¿Ya estas despierta?

Mamá Dalia había entrado a la cocina, se asombro de ver a la dormilona Brujita de la Luz, ya levantada y preparando el desayuno para la familia.

—Si, Cath me mantuvo en vela toda la noche.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí.

—Hablaré con Pervinca esta noche.

—Gracias mamá.

—Felí, también estas despierta. ¿Se prolongo mucho la reunión anoche?

—No, decidí hacerle compañía a Babú.

—Gracias, tu siempre tan cordial y servicial.

Sonreí, me agradaba que siempre me dijeran cumplidos, aunque para mí, eran cosas comunes. Escuchar un "gracias" o "felicidades" de vez en cuando, era muy lindo.

—Por cierto mamá, Jim y Grisam ya se han levantado.

—No creo.

Este era el momento que tanto había estado esperando. El lugar donde dormían los dos jóvenes esposos de mis gemelas. Hasta ahora no lo había descubierto. No dormían con las gemelas en la habitación, eso era obvio. Pero debieron haber estado en algún lugar privado con mis chicas, para poder traer a las niñas al mundo.

Pronto lo descubriría.

—Habrá que llamarlos.

—¿Llamar a quién?

Vi acababa de entrar a la cocina, a diferencia de Babú, estaba fresca como una lechuga. Mientras la pobre de su hermana, estaba que ya no aguantaba los parpados. No se si fue por cortesía o porque le ordeno Mamá Dalia, Pervinca ayudo a la pobre Vainilla con el desayuno.

Luego bajó Tomelilla y el Señor Cícero. Pero de los hombres jóvenes de la casa Periwinkle, aun no había señal y estaba muy interesada en saber donde estaban.

—Bien, esta listo todo.

Exclamó orgullosa Vainilla luego de ver el monumental desayuno que había preparado, en compañía de su hermana, Mamá Dalia y de mí.

Tortitas, pan tostado con manteca, leche con chocolate, café, varias rebanadas de tres diferentes tipos de queso, huevos fritos con tocino, toronja y melón fresco, una jarra de jugo de naranja y para terminar con un toque artístico, una bandeja llena de deliciosos dulces.

—Hay que desayunar como príncipes, pero ustedes exageraron, chicas.

Comentó algo alegre Tomelilla, era bueno ver, que estaba de buen humor.

—¡No papá!

Pervinca regaño al señor Cícero, quien estaba metiendo la mano para agarrar una de las panquecas.

—Aun hay que esperar a los muchachos.

—Y a las niñas —atine a decir.

—Ellas dormirán un poco más Felí —me explicó mamá Dalia—. De su alimentación especial, se encargan Vi y Babú.

Entendí de inmediato a lo que se refería. Así como ella alimento a las gemelas de bebés, de su propio pecho. Ahora sus hijas tendrían que hacer lo mismo con sus respectivas hijas. El ciclo natural de la vida.

—Vas tu Babú a llamarlos.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú? Yo estoy cansada.

—Si quieren voy yo, solo me dicen a donde.

Las gemelas se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—Es cierto, Felí aun no lo sabe.

—Me había olvidado que lo escondimos de Felí para sorprenderla.

—Vamos ambas, Vi.

—Claro, será una buena idea sorprender a esos holgazanes esposos nuestros.

—Ven Felí.

Las gemelas me invitaron a seguirla, yo solo lo hice. Me mostrarían donde estaban durmiendo sus respectivos esposos y eso me intrigaba. Me moría de ganas saber que tan lejos estaban las nuevas residencias.

Pero no estaban muy lejos.

—¿No vamos a salir?

Las gemelas solo sonrieron de nuevo.

—Pensabas acaso que vivíamos lejos de casa.

—Si.

—Te sorprenderás de lo lejos que vivimos, Felí —respondió con un tono irónico y una sonrisa pícara, Pervinca.

—No arruines la sorpresa, Vi.

Pensé que saldríamos por la puerta trasera, pero de hecho, las gemelas subieron las escaleras, hasta que estuvieron paradas frente a la pared. Me pareció algo curioso, en especial porque ambas estaban sonriendo.

—Lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

—Te cedo los honores. Además soy yo la que hará visible todo.

Pervinca golpeó la pared frente a ellas, como si se tratará de una puerta. Toco tres veces y… la pared se abrió, de hecho, era una puerta a la que habían hecho parecer parte de la pared con su magia. Todo para engañarme.

—Tu turno Babú.

Entramos a lo que debería haber sido el techo de la casa Periwinkle. En realidad, era un cuarto enorme, casi tan grande como la sala y la cocina juntas. Pero a diferencia de abajo, no había nada más. O eso parecía.

—Te gusta Felí, aquí vivimos.

Sonrió Vainilla.

—No hay nada. Donde duermen. ¿En el suelo?

—Apúrate Vainilla.

—No me apresures, las cosas buenas, toman tiempo.

Vainilla se concentró, como si quisiera acodarse de un hechizo que no había realizado hace mucho tiempo.

—No hagas tanto drama y apresúrate.

—Ya cálmate Vi.!PEQUEÑA O GRANDE QUE SEA LA FECHORÍA, SALGA DEL AIRE O HABRÁ DE PASAR LA PRUEBA DEL ESPEJO!

Era el hechizo para hacer aparecer todo lo que estaba escondido u oculto, lo reconocí enseguida. Frente a mí se vislumbro un paisaje hermoso y pintoresco. No era solo un cuarto, en realidad, el enorme lugar, estaba dividido en dos.

—Vi. ¿Qué es esto?

Vainilla había interrumpido mi asombro, porque al hacer el hechizo, había descubierto una mancha de café en su vestido.

—En mi defensa, te debo decir… que no recuerdo cuando hice esa mancha.

—¿Podemos seguir?

—Esta bien, por Felí te perdono esta vez.

—Gracias hadita, te debo una.

Solo sonreí diciéndole: "De nada". Aunque no lo hice para salvarla del regaño de Vainilla, sino porque en verdad quería ver como vivían ahora mis niñas.

—¡Taran!

Vainilla hizo una especie de gesto que no atine a comprender del todo. Detrás de ella habían dos puertas, una muy cerca de la otra y cada una tenía un curioso letrero.

Me acerqué a leerlos.

—¿Luz? Y… ¿Severidad?

—¡OSCURIDAD! —me aclaró Pervinca, Vainilla solo rió—. Deja de reír Babú.

—Si escribieras mejor, sería más sencillo de adivinar tus jeroglíficos —se defendió Babú—. Hasta Felí se confunde, ves.

—Como sea. ¿A cuál quieres entrar primero, hadita?

—Debo suponer, que cada puerta me llevará a una habitación distinta.

Las Gemelas asintieron.

—La del letrero que dice: "Luz" y hecha de caoba debe ser la habitación de Vainilla y Jim.

—Exacto.

—Y la de Almendro que dice…

—"Oscuridad"

—Eso, Oscuridad es la de Vi.

—Y la de Grisam también.

Estaba tentada a entrar a la habitación de Babú, conociéndola, sería un hermoso lugar muy ordenado y repleto de inventos y libros de cuento. Al contrarió que la de Pervinca, un laberinto de cosas fuera de lugar. Pero el olor almendrado que salía de la puerta de Vi, cautivo todos mis sentidos.

—Entraré a la de Vi primero, ella nació antes —trate de excusarme, pero las Gemelas entendieron.

—Lo sabía —sonrió Pervinca, quien al parecer, supuso que me guiaría primero por mi nariz—. Te gané Babú, me debes una cena.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Entremos.

Abrimos la puerta de mi brujita de la oscuridad. Esperaba encontrarme con un desorden impresionante, como si un ropero lleno de ropa hubiera vomitado todo su contenido por la habitación.

Y no estaba tan equivocada.

—¡Vi!

—Perdón, no tuve tiempo de limpiar.

Había lo que creía eran muebles, pero estaban cubiertos por ropa de todo tipo. No solo la de Pervinca, sino la de Grisam también. Habían muchos libros apilados, por los que había que caminar inclinados para no tirarlos.

—¿Y Grisam?

—Creo que esta sepultado entre la ropa.

Bromeó Vainilla.

—Estoy en el baño, ya salgo.

Se escuchó una voz, venir desde una puerta cerrada a un lado de la cama.

—Pervinca deberías asear de vez en cuando.

Reprimí a mi querida Bruja de la Oscuridad.

—Limpié al Sábado.

—Mentirosa, el Sábado estábamos dando a luz.

—Babú.

—Hada mía, como vives en este lugar.

—No sé. Creo que es costumbre.

Volé alrededor de la habitación, viendo la magnitud del desastre que había provocado el huracán de nombre "Pervinca". Sumado a los libros, habían también, cajas apiladas, de no se que cosa. Estaba tan asustada que no quise abrirlas, en especial porque una de esas cajas se movía.

—¿Qué tienes ahí guardado Vi? ¡Arañas!

Pervinca asintió.

—Es la habitación de los hijos de Regina.

Pervinca abrió un extremo de la caja y pude ver, que estaba llena de arañas. Aunque la madre no estaba con ellos.

—¿Y Regina?

—Felí, las arañas no viven mucho tiempo —sonrió tranquilamente Pervinca—. Aunque me dejo un buen recuerdo.

Vi camino hasta un frasco que había equilibrándose sobre una pila de libros, lo abrió y depositó su contenido dentro de la caja de arañitas. Eran moscas y otros insectos más.

—Coman bien, niñas.

Pervinca les dedicó una sonrisa y luego cerró la caja. Pude fijarme, que estaba llena de agujeros, para que las arañitas no se asfixiaran.

Vi me explicó luego, que guardaba a las pequeñas hijas de su querida Regina en esa caja, no porque les temiera. Sino, porque era más seguro para las pequeñas arañitas. En especial en las noches, donde quien sabe como se guiaban para llegar de la puerta a la cama una vez apagada la luz.

Asumí que tanto Grisam como Pervinca, al ser Mágicos de la Oscuridad, volaban sin tener que pisar el suelo. Que parecía el campo de batallas luego de que el enemigo lo llenara de trampas. Volar era más seguro, así no derrumbarían nada de lo que había.

—¡Ahora vamos al mío!

Habló emocionada Vainilla, como una niña que acaba de terminar su tarea y quiere que se le revisen para que le den un premio.

—Bien, vamos a la de Babú.

Grisam salió poco después, lucía un traje elegante, como los de su tío Duff. Al igual que el gran Mago de la Oscuridad, estaba enorme y gallardo. Grisam solo se acercó y me saludo, luego le dio un abrazó por la espalda a Vi y un beso en la mejilla. Pervinca solo lo separó con un atinado codazo a las costillas.

—Mujer, ya estamos casados —habló Grisam luego de que pudo volver a respirar—. Deberías aceptar cuando menos una muestra de amor de tu esposo.

—Si, sí. Baja a comer.

_"Esta arisca Brujita de la Oscuridad mía"_ pensé sonriendo, en el fondo Vi no había cambiado nada.

—Vamos Felí.

Babú me tomó emocionada entre sus manos y me llevó a la puerta de su habitación. Iba a tocar, cuando escuché un curioso sonido como de un reloj. A diferencia del cuarto de Pervinca, que de la madera de los muebles provenía un olor almendrado. Del cuarto de Vainilla solo podía oler aceite.

—Entra rápido.

Vainilla abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo, una especie de mano mecánica bajo del techo y le entrego un ramo de rosas, adornados muy bellamente. Junto al ramo había una tarjeta que decía: _"Para mí adorada Bruja de la Luz, mi amada Vainilla. Espero te guste mi regalo. Con amor de tu inventor favorito, Jim"_.

Babú comenzó a saltar de emoción, tomó las rosas y corrió dentro de su cuarto, posiblemente a llenar de besos a su amado esposo.

—Valla, que diferente —exclamé sin siquiera pensarlo—. Se nota que es Vainilla y no Pervinca.

—Felí.

—Perdón Vi.

Pero era cierto, el cuarto lucía completamente distinto al que había visitado antes. Muebles de caoba, con acabados muy finos y delicados, una mesita también de caoba con un lindo juego de té hecho de porcelana. La cama perfectamente hecha, a diferencia de la de Vi, que ni siquiera supe si tenía cama.

—Lo-los lápices d-de Babú.

Exclamé maravillada al ver todas las paredes tapizadas con mejor papel que toda la colección casi eterna de lápices de Babú. Desde los de la primaría, hasta los que Jim le había regalado. Era increíble ver tanto lápiz pegado en las paredes.

—Si eso te sorprende, espera a ver la cama hecha de gomas de borrar.

—No le creas Felí, Pervinca solo bromea. No es cierto cariño.

—Lo que sea.

Entre volando a este mágico lugar, parecía un templo, por lo inmaculado y ordenado que estaba. Me desilusioné un poco al no encontrar una cama hecha de gomas de borrar, como la que había dicho Pervinca.

—Hola Felí.

El famoso inventor de Fairy Oak, Jim Buriam acaba de salir del baño. Se terminaba de arreglar la corbata, que entre abrazó y beso, Vainilla le había desarreglado. Por cierto, Vainilla iba abrazado del joven inventor.

—Vainilla, me podrías soltar un momento.

—No —respondió Babú haciendo un puchero, Jim solo suspiró.

—Esta bien, no te daré tu otro regalo entonces.

Vainilla se soltó enseguida y miró a Jim con entusiasmo. El joven inventor sonrió y camino hasta un librero. Sacó un libro muy grueso de entre ellos. Pervinca se notaba muy "entusiasmada" por el libro regalo de su hermana.

—Un libro, hurra.

Vainilla le lanzó una mirada molesta a Vi, luego estrechó el regalo de Jim entre sus brazos.

—Ábrelo.

Vainilla abrió con delicadeza la primera página, pero estaba en blanco. Luego empezó a cambiar de hoja tras hoja, no había nada escrito. Desilusionada e intrigada, cerró el libro y miró a Jim.

—Sigue, no te detengas.

La animo Jim, Vainilla abrió nuevamente el libro y siguió pasando de página en página. Hasta que llegó casi a la mitad del libro. Encontró unas páginas perforadas, dentro había… una goma de borrar.

—¡JIM!

Increíblemente, Babú abrazó a Jim con lágrimas en los ojos, como si esa goma de borrar roída, hubiese sido un anillo de diamantes. Todos estábamos muy confundidos ante la actitud de Vainilla.

Jim nos tuvo que explicar, ya que Vainilla no lograba dejar de llorar por la emoción.

—Hace casi un año, cuando fuimos al acantilado para que Vainilla se inspirara. Durante una ola muy fuerte, los materiales de Vainilla cayeron al mar. Con algo de suerte logramos encontrar todo, excepto…

—Excepto mi goma de borrar —respondió Babú muy emocionada—. Creí que se había perdido para siempre. Que se la había trabado el mar.

—Por eso estuve trabajando todas las noches en mi nuevo invento.

Jim emocionado, nos mostró un extraño casco como de caballero, solo que mucho más grueso y pesado. Tenía una ventana de vidrio por donde veía y una especie de manguera que le salía de un extremo.

—Me ayudo la tía de Flox y los vidrieros del pueblo a hacerlo. Tuve que rehacerlo varias veces, porque los primeros modelos no sellaban bien y el agua se filtraba. Casi me ahogo.

—Gracias Jim.

Vainilla volvió a llenar a su esposo de besos. Era una escena tan tierna, me hubiera gustado que no acabara nunca. Pero el desayuno estaba servido y el pobre Señor Cícero se moría de hambre.

—Chicas, chicos. ¡Bajen a desayunar!


	24. Chapter 24

**Noche en Vela.**

Había pasado una semana ya, desde que había regresado a casa de mi familia favorita. Ya me había acostumbrado al nuevo ritmo de vida en la casa Periwinkle y en al Pueblo de Fairy Oak. De lo que si aun no me podía acostumbrar, era que cada noche sin falta, Cath nos despertaba a punta de llantos y explosiones de luz.

—Ya Cath, duérmete por favor.

Como de costumbre, Vainilla era la encargada de hacer dormir a su sobrina. Pero en esta ocasión, toda la familia, incluso Vi estaba despierta ayudando a tranquilizar a la bebé.

—Toma a tu hija Vi, ya estoy cansada.

—Gracias.

Así se la habían pasado todas las noches, desde hace tres días, cuando los berrinches de Cath se habían hecho más fuerte. Según había dicho el Señor Cícero, se debía a la ausencia de la Luna.

—Vamos nenita, duérmete. Tú mamá esta aquí, no dejará que nada malo te pase.

Ya habíamos acabado todo el paquete de velas de la casa, ahora la única luz que había, era la que salía de mí. Pero la luz de un Hada no era suficiente para Cath, quien, desconsolada, seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Yo era así de escandalosa de bebé? —preguntó algo fastidiada Vainilla, sentada junto a su hija, que a pesar del ruido. Dormía placidamente.

—De hecho…

—Eras idéntica Vainilla.

—Hasta diría que llorabas más fuerte.

Junto a nosotros, estaban también, Mamá Dalia, el Señor Cícero y mi querida Tomelilla. Los muchachos buscaban abajo velas de repuesto, sin éxito.

—¿Es broma, verdad? —miró suplicante Vainilla.

—No, salvo por lo de las luces. Es como estar pasando una segunda infancia contigo.

—¡Mamá!

Yo solo sonreía, recordaba muy bien lo escandalosas que habían sido las gemelas de bebés. Incluso de niñas, sus primeros años eran muy posesivas. Vainilla trataba de estar lo más apegada de Mamá Dalia, mientras Pervinca no se separaba del Señor Cícero.

—Recuerdas que calmaba a Vainilla, Tomelilla.

—¿Las galletas de fresa?

—Eso no Lila, habló de la canción de cuna.

Era cierto, con el pasar de los años, se me había olvidado. Vainilla y Pervinca, cuando empezaban a llorar, no había quien las detenga. Eso, hasta que Dalia y Tomelilla las cargaran a cada una y les cantaran una canción de cuna.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

—¡Por favor! Ya quiero dormirme.

—Recuerdan la letra, Lala, Dalia.

Tomelilla y mamá Dalia asintieron.

—Cierra tus ojos, duerme ya. La luz de Luna te protegerá, descansa ya, mi dulce amor —entonó Mamá Dalia con una voz muy melodiosa.

—Pequeña Princesa tu aquí, magia y encantos verás ya. Pero por ahora, dormirás.

Era algo _hermosamentetierno_, el que, luego de varios años pudiera oír nuevamente, el dúo tan melodioso que hacían las hermanas "De los Senderos". Todos en la habitación, incluyendo las Gemelas, estaban maravillados. Por un momento, hasta los gritos de Cath pararon, eso fue hasta que la canción acabo.

—No se que más hacer —habló derrotada la Bruja de Luz más poderosa del Pueblo.

Toda la familia estaba cansada, trasnochada y por si fuera poco, molestos. Las ideas se agotaban, no podíamos seguir de esa manera. Cuando menos no Vainilla, que era la más perjudicada.

Entonces, se me ocurrió algo.

—¿Y si le hacemos creer a Cath que ya salió el sol?

Era una idea descabellada, pero no había más. Todos escucharon mi sugerencia.

—Hace años, cuando… —guardé silencio, no sabía si lo que diría terminaría por causarles problemas a las Gemelas. Pero Babú me miró con una cara de suplica, así que, tuve que continuar—, cuando los chicos entraron a los "Almacenes del Mar", Nepeta, Acantos y… Babú.

Cuando acabe de decir el nombre de Vainilla, sentí como Mamá Dalia, el Señor Cicro y Tomelilla miraban fijamente a las Gemelas. Yo sentí desfallecer mis antenas. Pero tuve que continuar.

—…iluminaron todo el lugar, con una serie de hechizos, para que los demás chicos pudieran descartar a Mordillo.

Al parecer, la última frase calmó a los padres de mis gemelas, así como a su tía.

—Por eso pensé que tal vez, Vainilla y Tomelilla pudieran usar algún hechizo para iluminar el cuarto… o cuando menos la cuna de Cath.

Me había olvidado de contarles, haditas mías. La primera noche sin Luna, Cath estaba tan desesperada que intentó despertar a su madre. Pero Vi, que se dio la vuelta para el lugar equivocado, casi termina por tirar a la pobre bebé al suelo.

Esa misma mañana, Mamá Dalia encargo dos cunas para cada bebé. Según dijo, las bebés ya eran muy grandes para dormir con sus madres. Lo que no quería, es que Vi medio dormida, se diera la vuelta y terminara aplastando a la pobre Cath.

—Parece buena idea.

—Pero que podemos usar.

—Si iluminan toda la habitación, será lo mismo que nada. No podré dormir yo —objetó molesta Pervinca.

—Te tapas bajo la cama Vi, que problemática eres.

—Pervinca tiene razón. Si dejamos iluminada toda una habitación —habló serio el Señor Cícero—. Nadie en esta casa podrá dormir.

—¿Y si tapamos la cuna de Cath, para iluminarla?

—¡Quieres que mi hija muera asfixiada!

—Mala idea, disculpa Vi.

Los seis integrantes de la casa Periwinkle, si, yo estaba incluida ahí; nos sentamos a pensar alguna forma de crearle luz a Cath, sin que molestará a nadie mas. Pero cansados y con el sueño a cuestas, pensar, no era sencillo.

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Ni a mí —dije muy enojada por no poder ser de ayuda.

—Ojala mi Jim estuviera aquí, el es el de las idea brillantes.

¡ESO ERA!

Jim era in genio, el inventor más brillante de todo Fairy Oak. Una idea, por más intrincada que sea, para el sería muy sencilla. Volé lo más aprisa a traer a Jim.

—¿Qué sucede? Porque me traen a rastras.

El pobre inventor estaba muy asustado, sin decirle nada, lo agarré del traje y lo llevé a toda prisa. Aun cuando en el camino se fue golpeando con varios objetos.

—¡JIM!

Pervinca le paso a Cath a Vainilla y abrazó al inventor, haciendo que se asustará aun más.

—¿Q-qué sucede Pervinca?

—Amor, estábamos pensando en una forma para hacer que Cath pudiera dormir.

—Ya sabes, algo como una luz que pudiera alumbrar de noche y no fuera muy fuerte.

—Deberá usar magia, el fuego sería muy peligroso.

Grisam había subido poco después. Jim pareció pensativo, era una expresión que le fascinaba a Vainilla. El imaginar, como se iba formando una idea poco a poco, en la mente de su esposo.

—Creo tener una solución.

Jim sonrió, luego abrió la ventana del cuarto de las Gemelas.

—Eso lo pude hacer yo.

—Cállate Vi, deja que Jim terminé.

En efecto, el joven inventor no había abierto las ventabas para hacer que la luz de la Luna entrará al cuarto, en especial, porque era una noche sin Luna. Estaba buscando objetos en la cornisa.

—Felí, me puedes ayudar.

Yo accedí.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Vuela y busca todos los objetos pequeños y brillantes que encuentres sobre el tejado. Rocas, bellotas, lo que sea.

—Te ayudó Felí.

Vi también voló. Debía hacerlo, era su hija. Al final entre ella y yo, pudimos encontrar muchos objetos de entre los que Jim pudo escoger. Trozos de madera, piedras de colores, varias avellanas y pinos, hasta unas pinzas de ropa algo gastadas.

—Creo que estos serán útiles.

Jim, con su ingenio y algunos materiales de su taller, armo un curioso móvil que giraba sobre la cuna de Cath. Con un hechizo de luz, Tomelilla y Babú iluminaron las piezas, de tal forma, que cambiaran de color cada vez que giraban.

—Parece estar feliz.

—¡Gracias Jim!

Por fin, luego de varios días, la pequeña Cath, pudo dormir. Pervinca colocó a su hija en la cuna y luego el móvil con las figuras que acababa de hacer Jim. Toda la casa respiró por fin tranquila. Vainilla le dio el beso más largo que pudo a su esposo, luego de tirarse de bruces a dormir a su cama.

—Duerme bien, mi querida Babú.

La familia por fin se retiró a descansar. Aunque antes de meterme a mi botella amenace a Vi, de que si me volvía a encerrar, no la dejaría dormir una semana completa.

Para mi mala suerte, Vi me volvió a encerrar.

—¡PERVINCA PERIWINKLE! Espera a que salga de aquí y ya verás…


	25. Chapter 25

**Doble Cumpleaños.**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de las Gemelas y todos en la casa Periwinkle estaban entusiasmados. Incluidas las niñas, quienes, aunque aun eran muy pequeñas para ayudar, rompían papeles y los lanzaban al aire como si fueran confeti.

Las Gemelas y Mamá Dalia estaban en la cocina, preparando los bocadillos. El Señor Cícero y los muchachos, arreglaban la casa para lo invitados. Tomelilla se encontraba en el invernadero, escogiendo las mejores flores.

Yo por mi parte, tenía uno de los trabajos más duros. Cuidaba de las niñas.

Y en verdad era duro.

—Rosy, no molestes a tu hermana.

Rosy, que se había cansado de arrojar los trozos de papel, ahora se los lanzaba a su prima.

—Cath , no te comas eso.

Cath, por su parte, había decidido probar unos cuantos papeles que se veían muy brillantes.

—Rosy, Cath, suéltenme.

Ahora las niñas estaba peleando, por mí. ¡Casi me arrancan las alas!

—Este trabajo es muy peligroso.

Exclamé luego de liberarme del "abrazo" mortal de las niñas.

—La próxima vez pido un aumento.

Mientras me recuperaba, alguien llamó a la puerta. Como los hombres e la casa estaban ocupados moviendo los muebles, las mujeres Periwinkle estaban en la cocina, me ofrecí para abrir la puerta. Me dejaría descansar un poco de mis niñas arranca alas.

—¡Yo voy!

—Gracias Felí.

El Señor Cícero siempre tan amable, sonreí.

—Voy volando.

Amablemente fui a atender la puerta, a ver a los invitados que llegaban para la fiesta de mis Gemelas. Aunque llegaban con dos horas de adelanto, quería ver quieres eran los entusiastas.

—¡Hola Felí!

Era la que conocí como la niña más _increíblemágicamente_ amable de todo Verdellano y sus alrededores, Shirley Poppy, quien lucía el mismo precioso vestido floreado con que la vi, la primera vez. Y no venía sola, sus hijas venían con ella. Las gemelas rubías, aun más idénticas que mis propias gemelas.

Verlas me hacia sentir nostálgica, en aquellos días cuando de niñas, era imposible distinguir a Vi de Babú. Eso hasta que Pervinca decidió cortarse el cabello y siempre llevarlo corto, para no ser confundida con su hermana.

—Saluden niñas.

Ya esperaba yo, todo un discurso de ambas niñas, de vuelta en aquel idioma tan extraño. Pero no sucedió, al contrarió, fue un saludo corto y… ¡que pude entender!

—_Ola Ada…_ —habló una de las niñas.

—_…Ada Felí_ —terminó la otra.

—Ho-hola niñas.

Estaba muy sorprendida y Shirley lo notó, sonreía más que de costumbre.

—Vallan a jugar niñas, yo ya las acompaño.

Ambas niñas corrieron a donde estaban mis niñas y entre las cuatro, hicieron más "basura" y la regaron por toda la sala. Yo seguía perpleja de haberlas entendido.

—La-las en-entendí.

—Si y créeme que fue muy duro enseñarles eso.

—¿Enseñarles a hablar en español?

Me sentía muy extraña preguntando acerca de aquellas niñas. Pero mi curiosidad de Hada era muy grande.

—En realidad, ellas hablan… lo discutimos luego, si. Molly se quiere comer el juguete de una de las niñas.

—¿Comer?

Volé a evitar que una de las hijas de Shirley se almorzara el soldadito de madera, que le había tallado Grisam a Cath. Por suerte se la pude quitar. Por desgracia, Rosy aprendió de las mayores y me intentó chupar.

—¡Felí!

Gracias a la ayuda de Shirley, pude salir bien librada, salvó por un poco de saliva por toda mi ropa. Luego de acostar a las cuatro niñas, pude descansar un momento. Aunque no lo desperdiciaría durmiendo.

Tenía al Poder Absoluto junto a mí, podía preguntarle lo que deseara.

—Shirley —pregunté tímidamente.

—Dime Felí —ella solo sonrió, parece que sabía lo que vendría—. No son lindas.

Yo asentí, las gemelas y mis niñas dormían todas juntas en la cama de Babú. Ya que la cama de Vi, estaba aun revuelta y llena de la ropa de la mañana.

—Shirley, sigues siendo el Poder Absoluto.

—Déjame revisar.

Shirley hizo un leve movimiento de manos y todo a nuestro alrededor se transformó. La habitación, las camas, la casa, el patio, incluso las personas desaparecieron y en su lugar, estábamos en el campo de flores más bello que vi alguna vez.

Las cuatro niñas seguían presentes, solo que durmiendo sobre un enorme y mullido colchón de pétalos.

Estaba maravillada.

—Si, aun lo sigo siendo.

Las Gemelas de Shirley habían despertado al sentir el poder de su madre y empezaron a recoger flores. Shirley sonrió al tiempo que con otro movimiento de manos, todo desaparecía y volvía a aparecer la casa como estaba. Las Gemelas, que habían estado armando un collar de flores, se enojaron al ver que sus flores se fueron.

—Disculpen, no me di cuenta.

Shirley tomó algunas flores de su vestido y se las dio a sus hijas. Las gemelas estaban muy felices ante el truco de Shirley. Era un lindo hechizo, únicamente Shirley podía hacer algo así. Pero admito, le había visto hacer hechizos aun más grandiosos.

Como uno en que, para invadir una fortaleza que los chicos habían hecho cuando las gemelas habían cumplido trece, transformó a todas las chicas en chicos. Para engañar el hechizo que habían puesto todos los chicos a la entrada de su fortaleza de: _"No se admiten mujeres"_.

Fue una aventura divertida, aunque igual que siempre, Shirley no pudo permanecer con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Como dijo Tomelilla una vez: "_El Poder Absoluto no puede vivir entre los mortales"_.

—Tienes dos hijas Sinmagia. ¿No les afecta el hecho de que vivan contigo?

Pensé que mi pregunta enojaría o entristecería a la siempre sonriente pelirroja, pero no. Me dedicó una sonrisa aun más tierna.

—Porque crees Felí, que Milly y Molly hablan de esa forma tan rara.

Me lo dijo entre susurros, las gemelas terminaros sus collares y nuevamente se acostaron a dormir.

—¿Pensé que eran de otro País?

—Si lo son, pero palabras como las que dicen, jamás las oirás… a menos que tengas los oídos al revés —bromeó la pelirroja llena de pecas.

—¿Al revés?

—Si, la próxima vez que las escuches hablar, fíjate con atención en cada palabra que digan. Milly no puede pronunciar palabras con "Y" o que suenen igual, usa una sola "L". Castillo para ella es Castilo.

Shirley acarició el cabello de una de sus hijas, luego le dio un beso e hizo lo mismo con la otra.

—Mientras que Molly, no puede pronunciar la doble "R". Toda palabra con esa letra, la pronunciará como si tuviera una "D", correr es coder para ella.

Me parecía lógico, los niños de tan corta edad, tienen problemas con ciertas letras. Incluso Vainilla y Pervinca lo tuvieron, por eso Vainilla terminó siendo bautizada como Babú por Vi.

—Estaré atenta la próxima vez.

Aunque no entendí a que debía estar atenta. Pero no quería lastimar a Shirley, se notaba muy feliz hablado de aquellas dos niñas, que para ella, eran como sus hijas reales.

—Por cierto, antes de que continuemos —interrumpió Shirley—. Debemos ver a las gemelas.

—¿Las tuyas o las mías?

—Hablaba de Vainilla y Pervinca, pero vale la aclaración. Además Milly y Molly están aquí con nosotros.

—Una aclaración Shirley.

—Dime.

—Tus hijas no tienen poderes, cierto.

Shirley solo negó con la cabeza.

—Son Sinmagia. Aunque hubieran sido mis hijas reales, no hubiera podido pasarles mis poderes.

—¿Por qué? El Poder Absoluto tiene sus límites acaso.

—No. Es solo que, me hubiera dolido demasiado no estar con ellas.

Shirley se inclinó y beso las mejillas de ambas niñas, antes de salir de la habitación.

—Sabes, ese cuarto sigue idéntico a como lo recuerdo.

—Verdad, no ha cambiado nada.

Junto con Shirley entramos a la cocina, Vi estaba metida de cabeza dentro del horno, sacando los bocaditos. Babú tan solo decoraba los que ya estaban listos.

—¡CHICAS!

No entendí porque, pero Shirley gritó muy animadamente. Pervinca se terminó golpeando con el horno al oír el grito de Shirley. Luego salió asustada y algo tiznada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Le paso algo a las bebes!

No aguante más y comencé a reír, ya entendía porque el grito de Shirley. La pobre Vi ahora tenía el cabello manchado de grasa.

—¡Qué sucede! Díganme.

—Cálmate Vi.

Al final tuvo que intervenir Babú, la pobre de Pervinca estaba más asustada que adolorida. Me sentí algo mal por eso, pero Shirley solo esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡LAS NIÑAS ESTÁN BIEN! Están dormidas.

Fue lo único que respondió Shirley, proclamándolo como si fuera el heraldo de un rey. Pervinca quiso ahorcar a la pobre Shirley por el susto que le provocó.

—Yo la mato… yo la mato…

Era lo único que repetía Vi, muy enojada. Vainilla la sujetaba para que no cumpliera su amenaza. La pobre mamá Dalia solo suspiraba, mientras preparaba los demás platillos.

Luego me explicó Mama Dalia, que era algo común entre las chicas, el molestarse. Todo había empezado hace muchos años atrás, un día, cuando las chicas visitaron la casa de Flox y la joven brujita Polimón estaba haciendo suflés.

Las chicas llegaron armando un alboroto, en ese entonces estaban, Nepeta, Vainilla, Pervinca y Shirley. La pobre Flox salió muy asustada a ver que ocurría con sus amigas, pero ellas estaban tan divertidas discutiendo, que no atinaron a explicarle a Flox el motivo real de la pelea.

Al final, Flox se olvido por completo de la comida y esta, terminó incendiándose. De no haber sido por los poderes de Shirley, hubiera sido un caos aun mayor.

Desde ese día, las chicas tratan de arruinar la comida de las demás.

—Ya esta cobrado mi pastel que arruinaste, Pervinca —sonrió mostrando los dientes, Shirley.

—Aunque no arruinaste nada, Shirley —comentó más para si misma, Vainilla.

—Esta bien, te perdonó esta vez, Poppy. Pero ahora nos tendrás que ayudar.

Shiley se quedó ayudando gustosa, yo salí, mis obligaciones en la puerta llamaban de nuevo. Esta vez era Flox, pero venía sola, bueno, venía con Pífano. Pero salí a buscar a su hijo o a su esposo, no los vi.

—¿Buscas a alguien hadita?

Preguntó burlonamente la bruja de los colores.

—Olvídalo Felí, se quedaron en casa. No vendrán a hacer trabajo de niñas.

Respondió calmadamente Pífano.

—Es por eso que nos enviaron a nosotras para ayudar.

Flox lucía una mirada pícara, luego entendí lo que pensaba hacer.

—Ya se te adelanto Shirley. Le pegó un susto tan grande a Pervinca que, su cabello cambio de color.

No era realmente lo que paso, aunque en realidad si se había tiznado, así que tampoco era tan falso. Flox muy intrigada entro a la cocina, luego escuché gritos, risas, más gritos y por último, un silencio que me asusto. Luego regresaron las risas.

—Fiu.

Suspiré aliviada, Pífano solo rió.

—Aun no te acostumbras a tus nuevas chicas, Felí.

—No. Como te fue a ti, acostumbrándote con Flox.

—Te refieres a lo de mi remplazo para Devién —yo asentí—. _Docesutilessoplosdeviento_ era un hada extraordinaria, pensé que me sería imposible reemplazarla. Todas las historias que oía de ella… ¡Parecía una leyenda!

Sujete la mano de Pífano para darle algo de valor y confortarla.

—Pero pudiste convertirte en la nueva hada de Flox. Mírate ahora, ni siquiera tuviste que regresar al Reino de las Rachas Templadas. Flox te pidió convertirte en el hada de su hijo.

—Sí, pero al comienzo fue duro. Muchas veces pensé en regresar a casa y que enviaran a otra Hada más experimentada. Era muy duro ver llorar a Flox por las noches, susurrando el nombre de Devién. Me dolía en el corazón.

—Pero lo conseguiste, te volviste su Hada y su Amiga.

—Fue duro, pero hermoso. Por cierto Felí, donde están tus niñas.

—Arriba, durmiendo. Con las hijas de Shirley.

—¿Las Gemelas? ¡Puedo ir a verlas?

Pífano lucía muy inquieta, yo solo accedí. Al menos habría alguien cuidado a las niñas. Así me quedaría tranquila cuidando la puerta y dándoles la bienvenida a los invitados.

—Ve y nada de andar despertándolas. Es muy duro hacerlas dormir.

—Entendido.

Por fin me pude quedar sola para pensar en tantas cosas, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para mi misma. Los invitados empezaron a llegar uno por uno. Estaba muy feliz de recibir a tantas personas, hasta que llegó una que, no me agrado mucho.

—¿Scarlet Pinperbel?

—Y no te olvides de mi hija Violeta, querida.

Era ella en persona, en la Casa Periwinkle. La mismísima Ogresa hija, junto a Violeta, su hija. Pensé al verla, pobre del hombre que se caso con ella. La pequeña "cara de faisán" no era muy distinta a su madre. ¡ERA IDÉNTICA!

—No te quedes parada viéndonos, hada. Haznos pasar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Un Regalo Especial.**

Luego del pequeño incidente con la ogresa y su hija, regrese a la normalidad. No es bueno que un hada y menos el hada de la familia Periwinkle, reciba a los invitados con una cara enojada. Pero en verdad esa niña creída y su madre, me ponían los pelos de punta.

—Vamos Felí, cambia esa cara o que dirán los demás invitados.

La princesa de Fairy Oak acababa de llegar.

—Hola Nepeta, Acantos e hijos.

Lo de Princesa, era un nombre puesto de cariño, por sus mejores amigas. Mis niñas y Flox. Durante cierto incidente, que quizás cuente más tarde.

—Hola Felí.

—Niños, saluden.

Los dos niños, que antes había conocido muy vivaces en compañía de su tía, ahora, junto a sus padres, estaban muy tímidos. Hasta llegué a creer que tenían miedo de mi.

—Ho…ho…hola.

—Ho-hola.

Eran tan lindos, los dos. En especial la pequeña Nepetita.

—Vamos niños, vallan a jugar con sus amiguitos.

Acantos no tuvo que insistir mucho para que sus hijos aceptaran la oferta. Sin sus padres, los dos pequeños recobraron su vitalidad. No entendía porque, pero esos dos pobres niños parecían frenarse al estar con sus padres.

—No son lindos, Felí.

—Muy lindos, Nepeta. Deben estar orgullosos.

—Como no tienes idea, mi querida Felí.

Acantos lucía muy gallardo y Nepeta, parecía una princesa. Tenía varias hojas enredadas en el cabello, pero yo creí que se había peinado de esa forma. De todas formas, se veía bien. Y la pareja, se veía aun mejor junta.

Ambos parecían fusionarse en un abrazo eterno, en el cual, no se podía determinar, donde acaba uno y empezaba el otro. Yo solo estaba feliz. Pero luego, la pareja se beso frente a mí.

—Puedo interrumpir a la pareja feliz.

No era mi intención romper aquella relación tan romántica, pero ahora que los tenía para mi sola, debía aprovechar. No sabía cuando llegará un nuevo invitado o alguien de los presentes, me los arrebatara.

—Dime Felí.

Nepeta sonrió y aun abrazada de su esposo, solo me miró sonriendo.

—Me muero de ganas por saber tanto, que no sabría por donde empezar.

Y era verdad.

Quería saber tanto de esta linda pareja, en realidad de todas las parejas de Fairy Oak, pero ya que tenía esta a la mano. Debía aprovechar.

—Pregunta. Con confianza.

Es que eran tantas cosas que quería saber, acerca de los niños de la pareja, si ya habían mostrado sus poderes, como fue aquello; sobre la misma pareja, cuando los conocí no eran tan apegados y hasta llegue a pensar, en que ambos terminarían con otras personas.

Para mí, fue una hermosa sorpresa saber que ambos habían acabado juntos. Dos mágicos de la luz, en una relación aun más mágica.

—Vamos Felí, no tengas vergüenza. Nos conoces desde niños.

Pero había, por sobre todo, una pregunta que era la que cautivaba toda mi curiosidad. Precisamente, esa era la que quería conocer la respuesta.

—Hace unos días me encontré con Cloudy.

—Si, me lo contó mi hermana. Dijo que te capturaron por accidente.

—Cariño, Cloudy es mi hermana.

—Acanti, quedamos en que, lo mío era tuyo y lo tuyo era mío. Entonces, Cloudy también pasa a ser mi hermana menor.

Acantos solo suspiró ante la lógica de su esposa.

—Lo que digas cariño.

Nepeta sonrió, al parecer le encantaba ganar sus "discusiones" con Acantos y a este, le fascinaba dejarla ganar. La pareja nuevamente se beso.

—A lo que iba. Cloudy me comentó que, tú fuiste la que le hizo perder el acento tan lindo que antes tenía Acantos, Nepeta.

Nepeta estalló en risa, pero no una risa tranquila y silenciosa, esta fue una risa muy burlesca y bastante hilarante. Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja. Acantos tuvo que disculpar a su esposa.

—¿Pe-pero que paso?

—E-es que… es que… recordar eso…

Nepeta nuevamente estalló en risas, aunque esta vez, su esposo estaba preparado. Al verla reír, Acantos le tapo la boca, besándola.

—Bien, no entiendo que sucedió aquí.

Luego de que la pareja se separó, Nepeta me dedicó unas palabras en un susurro.

—Si quieres la historia completa. Espera a Cloudy, si te la cuento yo, Cloudy me mata.

Nepeta fue llevada a la fiesta, por un jalón de parte de su esposo. Yo me quede en desorientada y muy confundida, la única respuesta, era esperar a Cloudy. Pero la menor de los hermanos Bugle si que se hacia esperar.

—Si tan solo les hubiera preguntado otra cosa.

—¿Hubieras preguntado qué, Felí?

Una chica que no había visto antes, llego. Lucía un curioso traje como de pastora, con muchos holanes y cabello bastante rizado. Lo más probable es que era de los nuevos pobladores de Fairy Oak, el pueblo creció tanto y en tan poco tiempo. Lo más seguro, es que esa chica pastora, era nueva.

O quizás no lo era…

—Felí, no sabes si mi hermano o mi hermana han llegado ya.

—¿Hermano y hermana?

—Si, Celastro y Melisa.

—Perdón… ¿tú eres?

Por fin me animé a preguntar, era obvio que esa chica no era nueva en el pueblo. Lo más probable es que fuera alguien que ya conocía, pero como habían pasado tantos años, lo más seguro es que esa chica hubiera cambiado mucho a como la recordaba.

—Adivina… bruja, de la oscuridad. Mi hermano es Celastro y mi hermana es Melisa… ambos mágicos de la oscuridad. Ya sabes, la que en una ocasión cambio la manzana del Profesor Otis por una manzana con gusano.

—Si, recuerdo eso. Pobre Profesor Otis, descubrió ese mismo día, que era lo peor que encontrar un gusano en una manzana.

—¡Encontrar medio gusano!

La pastora a mi lado estalló en risas, entonces recordé. Esa risa era inconfundible.

—¡Cecilia! Cecilia Buttercup.

—Por fin hada desmemoriada.

Ella sonrió y me abrió los brazos, como si esperara un abrazo mío. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla.

—También cuenta. ¿Cómo estas Felí?

—Bien, pero mírate. Si que has cambiado. ¿Te casaste acaso con algún pastor?

—¿Pastor? No, Tommy no es ningún pastor.

Abrí los ojos como platos a la mención de este nombre.

—¿Te casaste con Tommy Corbirock?

Ella solo río.

—Claro que no, me case con Francis.

—¿Qué cosa?

Nuevamente río.

A veces odiaba el humor de los mágicos de la oscuridad, en especial el de "ciertos" mágicos de la oscuridad, a los que les encantaba confundir a las pobres hadas como yo.

—¿Te casaste o no?

—Si, ella esta casada con Francis.

Como la puerta seguía abierta, en realidad, desde que hablé con Nepeta, no la había vuelto a cerrar. Dos personas más entraron, bueno, dos personas y un niño. Reconocí al hombre enseguida, era el hermano de Cecilia.

—¡Celastro! Estas enorme.

Junto a él, venía en sus hombros el pequeño niño, que hace pocos días, iba junto a Cloudy. Pero la chica a su lado, no la lograba reconocer,

—Y tú no has cambiado en nada, Felí. Te ves idéntica. Parece que seis años no hubieran pasado para ti.

—Las hadas no envejecemos como ustedes los humanos.

La chica junto a Celastro se estiró para preguntarle algo a su esposo. La chica no era baja de estatura, por el contrarió, su esposo, era muy alto. Nunca entendí, que les daban de comer a los chicos en ese pueblo. Todos los hombres eran enormes, altos como árboles.

¿Acaso les daban leche de jirafa?

—Descuida, le preguntaré.

Celastro sonrió ante lo que sea, le haya preguntado su esposa. Luego me miró sonriente y se inclinó un poco, con voz tranquila me preguntó.

—¿Mi esposa quiere saber si la recuerdas?

Yo me puse a meditar, quedaban aun pocas de las chicas que recordaba hace seis años. Pero cual se ajustaría exactamente a la esposa de Celastro. Mis recuerdos de todas ellas, no encajaban.

—¿Emma Totter Grass?

Atine a decir, ella negó desilusionada.

—¿Elsa Marsinlake?

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ruth Biggerwalton?

Negó nuevamente.

—¿Cicerbita Blossom?

La misma respuesta negativa, Cecilia parecía algo molesta porque ya no le prestaban atención.

—¿Hellen Blackberry?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la esposa de Celastro. Al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en la mía, sabía que había adivinado. Aunque a las cansadas, ya casi no me quedaban chicas.

—Mírate Hellen, como has cambiado.

Hellen sonrió y me hizo una venía inclinándose levemente y levantando un poco su vestido. Aunque, me seguía preguntando, si todos venían tan bien vestidos… porque Cecilia parecía pastora de un cuento de hadas.

—Te ves muy linda, Hellen.

—Hellen dice que… Gracias —respondió Celastro luego de que Hellen le susurrara algo.

Luego centre mi atención en la aburrida Cecilia, quien estaba jugando son uno de sus rizos.

—¿Por qué estas vestida así, Cecilia? Pastora no eres, verdad.

Cecilia pareció feliz, de que la hubiera tomado en cuenta, aunque, su alegría fue tanta, que se le cayeron sus rizos. Era una peluca lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—Perdón, espero no haber arruinado el disfraz. ¿Creen que aun me dejen concursar por el premio?

—Por favor Cecilia, ya te dijimos que esta no era una fiesta de disfraces, Nadie más va a venir disfrazado.

—Si nadie más tendrá disfraz. Entonces ya gané o no.

—Por qué tendré una hermana como tú.

La esposa de Celastro, se estiró y nuevamente le susurró algo al oído.

—Esta bien, te haré caso mujer. Te prometo, nada de andar molestándome con mis hermanas. Ahora… —Celastro se volteó y pareció mirar en dirección de la nada—. Podrías aparecer de una vez, Melisa. No te veo, pero desde hace rato siento tu aliento en mi espalda.

Una chica detrás de Celastro apareció. Tenía mucho parecido físico con los dos hermanos. Aunque era más alta que Cecilia.

—Como quieres que pase hermanito, si estas paradote en toda la puerta.

Contestó en su clásica voz algo chillona.

—Por cierto, casi me pisas.

—¿Melisa?

La recién llegada me miró, luego buscó entre su vestido. Lucía una de las creaciones de Flox. Un curioso vestido de varios colores con… como trece bolsillos pegados, cada uno, de un color diferente.

—Aquí —Melisa sacó lo que parecía un trozo de hielo de color envuelto, luego me lo dio.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pruébalo.

Para no ser descortés, accedí. Tome el extraño objeto y le quite la envoltura, el hielo estaba algo duro, pero no frío. Luego Pensé que sería alguna especie de cristal, pero era muy tibio para serlo.

Dude, pero al verme, Melisa sacó otro y se lo metió a la boca.

—Así, hazlo así.

Accedí, con algo de miedo, lamí el extraño objeto. Debo admitir que era dulce. Sabía como a rosas con algo de durazno. Aunque no se sentía como a las reales, si podía reconocer el sabor.

—Es mi receta secreta de caramelo —sonrió ella.

—Caramelo… ¿eres repostera?

—Na, que va. Melisa no llega a tanto… lo único que sabe hacer, son postres de cartón.

Melisa le dio un pisotón en el pie a su hermana. Luego sacó de cada uno de sus bolsillos, varios caramelos parecidos, solo que de cientos de colores distintos.

—No hago postres, solo caramelos. Junto a varias chicas, tenemos nuestra propia dulcería. Yo me encargo de los caramelos, al igual que la tía de Flox, me considero una artista y para mí, el azúcar no tiene secretos.

—Exagerada.

—Celosa.

—Las dos, por favor. Prometí no enojarme, pero si empiezan —Celastro tuvo que intervenir, antes que la pelea de sus hermanas se hiciera mayor—. Me veré forzado a romper mi promesa y llevarlas a casa.

"Ya no somos niñas" se escuchó de parte de ambas hermanas Buttercup.

Hellen pareció susurrarle algo más a su esposo, este asintió.

—Te resumo la historia Felí. Me casé con Hellen, tenemos un hijo que todo parece indicar, no posee poderes. Melisa y Cecilia se casaron con los hermanos Corbirock. Cecilia se casó con Francis y Melisa con Tommy. Melisa tiene dos hijas, Cecilia tiene un hijo, todos tres niños son mágicos. Yo soy director de la radio oficial de Verdellano, Hellen trabaja de maestra en la escuela, al igual que Nepeta. Melisa trabaja en la dulcería, con medio pueblo de ayudante y Cecilia…

Celastro le dedicó una curiosa mirada a su hermana menor.

—Digamos que ella vive la vida a su modo.

—Soy dueña de mi propia tienda de novedades. Mi especialidad, son los disfraces que yo misma confecciono.

Si algo debía admitir de Cecilia, es que lucía muy orgullosa de extraño oficio que tenía. Aunque no poseía poderes mágicos como su hermano y su hermana, sabía sacarle provecho a todo. Al igual que ella, muchos niños más, no eran mágicos, por lo que, la buena Cecilia, al menos en su imaginación, quería transformarlos, aunque sea una vez.

—Se ve bastante lindo.

—Gracias.

—Puedo preguntar algo.

—Pregunta.

—Francis y Tommy, ¿dónde están?

—Con los niños.

—Llegarán dentro de poco, hoy les tocaba clases de magia.

—Ya veo.

—Por cierto Felí. ¿Cuándo podremos entrar? Me esta dando frío estar aquí afuera parada.

—Perdón.

Recordé, que aun no había hecho pasar a las visitas. Amablemente, las deje entrar y cerré la puerta, para evitar entrará más frío. Pero en cuanto lo hice, no podía faltar, alguien toco la puerta. Tuve que dejar ir mi oportunidad de conversar con los hermanos Buttercup.

—Buenas noches y pase adelante.

Sonreí amablemente al abrir la puerta. Mi sorpresa fue enorme, al ver parada frente a mí, a la mismísima futura nueva directora de la Honorable Escuela Horace McCrips. Aunque en ese momento no lo sabíamos.

—Sophie, no te había visto en días. Qué es de Paja… perdón, ¿Qué es de Robin?

Sophie solo rió.

—Descuida Felí, aun yo hoy en día lo sigo llamando por Pajarillo o Paj.

—¿Esta navegando?

—Nop. Viene con una sorpresa para las orgullosas madres.

Pocos segundos después apareció Robin cargando dos arcones, uno en cada brazo. Estaban repletos y se veían muy pesados. Diría, que lo que contenían, era más valioso que el oro y las joyas, muchos se atreverían a tratar de hundir al Santón por su contenido.

Y no estaba muy equivocada.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jamás hagas enojar a una Bruja de la Oscuridad.**

Robin había entrado cargando dos arcones bastante pesados, aunque los llevaba, como sino pesaran nada. Como si no fuera la gran cosa lo que llevaba, me saludo, hablamos un poco, no quise alargar mucho la charla, ya que Robin jamás bajo los cofres. Cuando termino de hablar, entró y con un fuerte golpe, al depositar los cofres.

Llamó la atención de todos.

—Marineros de agua dulce —habló en broma dirigiéndose a los niños y sus padres—. Mirad lo que he traído. Tesoros de mundos lejanos solo para su deleite.

Todos rodearon en poco tiempo al joven Robin, hasta yo había dejado mi puesto. Por fortuna, la agradable Sophie me había remplazado. Ella ya conocía lo que traían los cofres, así que, no le importo mucho suplirme un momento.

—¡Quiero ver a esas dos cumpleañeras! —llamó a viva voz el joven Robin, los presentes le abrieron paso a mis chicas—. Ahí están. Vengan acá, dúo Periwinkle.

Mis gemelas se vieron una a la otra y sonrieron, dejaron los brazos de sus respectivos esposos y se encaminaron a la aventura. Se colocaron frente a Robín, tratando de no bloquear a la audiencia la vista de los cofres.

Pajarillo los abrió.

De inmediato, miles de deliciosos olores inundaron la casa. Olores dulces, olores salados, olores únicos realmente. Vi ropa de muchos colores y era tan brillante. Libros bastante gruesos y lleno de imágenes coloridas.

—Veamos, donde están —Robin comenzó a buscar entre todos los tesoros ocultos—. Mujer, has visto los regalos.

Sophie solo levantó los hombros, como diciendo "quien sabe", luego rió.

—Mujer, estas segura de que las guardaste aquí dentro.

—Búscalas cariño, recuerdas donde estaban cuando las perdiste.

—Si lo recordara, no te lo estaría preguntando, Sophie.

Una curiosa conversación se llevaba a gritos, entre Robin en el centro de la sala y Sophie en la entrada de la casa. Cada que uno acababa una frase, todos los presentes volteaban a ver al otro, esperando a que respondiera.

Era una escena muy curiosa.

—Búscala bien Paj, diles a Vainilla y Pervinca que te ayuden.

—No están, ya veras.

Robin comenzó a sacar las extensas piezas de lino, seda y demás tipos diferentes de tela, todos muy hermosos. No tengo que deciros, que una vez Flox los vio, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a "ayudar".

—Gracias Flox.

Aunque su concepto de "ayuda" era muy diferente del de el resto de la gente. Flox desenvolvió todas las telas y se empezó a cubrir con ellas. Robin no dijo nada, ya que estaba más ocupado sacando cosas de sus cofres.

—Toma esto Pervinca —dijo entregándole varias cajas de cartón a Vi, luego le dio unos pequeños barriles de madera a Babú—. Sujeta esto por favor, Vainilla.

Seguía sacando objeto tras objeto, llegué a preguntarme si esos arcones no tendrían fondo. Pero luego de sacar innumerables objetos muy curiosos, esferas de cristal de varios colores, tela transparente como el vidrio, papel tan duro y brillante como el metal, pero entre todos esos montones de objetos raros, saco dos pequeñas cajitas envueltas en satín.

—Aquí están.

—Te lo dije —se escuchó desde la puerta.

Robin le quitó las cajas y los barriles a mis chicas y luego, le dio una de esas cajas envueltas a cada una de mis niñas. La de satín rojo para Pervinca y la de satín azul para Vainilla. Luego les pidió abrirlas.

—¿Son… pinturas?

Eran varios tubos metálicos rellenos de una pasta con las que Vi podía pintar. No eran colores tan vivos como los obtenidos de mezclar, moler y secar frutas, flores y plantas, pero debo admitir, le ahorraría mucho tiempo a Vi para pintar.

En especial, porque Pervinca era una artista temperamental, cuando se le acababan los colores que había preparado, dejaba de pintar, a veces, hasta por un mes. Todo eso, por no preparar más pinturas.

—¡Gracias Robin!

Vi le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Robin, esperaba que Grisam se pusiera algo celoso, pero nada. Era obvio que al menos, el si había madurado. No como Pervinca, que cada que veía una chica fijándose en Grisam, le ponía cola de rata, mofeta o cualquier animal "despreciable" que se le ocurriera.

—Veamos que tengo yo.

Vainilla abrió su cajita con delicadeza, dentro encontró un enorme y variado juego de plumas y tinteros. Desde plumas de aves hasta plumillas de varios colores. Vainilla estaba maravillada.

—Gracias Robin, gracias.

Tanto, que llenó de besos al pobre Pajarillo.

—¡Oigan! Me voy a poner celosa —se escuchó a Sophie desde la puerta.

Luego de unas breves risas, las gemelas agradecieron los regalos, Robin repartió lo que trajo. Telas para las mujeres, dulces para los chicos, libros y demás artículos para los caballeros. Incluso para nosotras las hadas, a cada una, nos entregó un saquito lleno de olorosas especias, muy deliciosas.

Todos habían recibido su presente… salvó dos personitas que nadie había tomado en cuenta. Rosy y Cath, quienes eran cargadas por las hijas de Shirley, miraban con ansias, esperando, aparentemente sus propios regalos.

Para mala suerte, ninguna lo tuvo.

—_Imam__… ¿Sortseun Solager?_

—_Ysod__ y Tac néibmat nedeiuq solaged._

Las gemelas de Shirley se acercaron a su madre, para preguntar porque a ellas no les daban nada. Shirley sonrió y la pequeña pelotita roja que tenía, con un movimiento sencillo de mano, la que empezó como una, ahora eran dos.

—_Saicarg__ Imam._

Las gemelas se metieron cada una, una de las pelotitas a la boca.

—De nada… aunque no eran caramelos.

Ambas gemelas escupieron los pelotas de su boca, pero al caer a tierra, se rompieron y de esta, salieron varios dulces pequeños. Las niñas estaban encantadas, Shirley tomó a cada una de mis niñas en un brazo, para que sus hijas pudieran coger sus dulces.

Mis niñas miraron a Shirley esperando también su truco.

—Lo siento. Solo tenía esa. Pero Robin no debe tardar en darles sus regalos a ustedes.

Las niñas se miraron, luego hicieron unos gestos curiosos y esperaron a que Robin acabara de entregar su preciada carga, para que las tomara en cuenta. Pero cuando Robin quedó sin nada en los arcones, las niñas se vieron preocupadas.

—Como creen que me olvidaría de las más pequeñas.

Robin se fijo en las gemelas de Shirley y en mis niñas, las que estaba cargando Shirley. Se acercó a estas y de sus bolsillos sacó dos saquitos rojos de papel. Milly y Molly los rompieron apenas los recibieron.

Dentro había lo que parecía un polvo blanco muy dulce, el de Molly sabía como a vainilla, mientras que el de Milly sabia como a leche. Las gemelas estaban encantadas.

Ahora mis niñas esperaban ansiosas sus regalos.

Robin comenzó a buscar preocupado entre sus bolsillos, al parecer, el regalos de las bebés no aparecía. Vi y Babú se acercaron algo preocupadas a Robin.

—Calma niñas, tío Robin les trajo su regalo… No es así Paj.

—Querida Pervinca, me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo, pero…

—Po-por favor, no digas que se te quedó, Robin.

—Me temo… que creo que lo olvide, querida Vainilla.

Las gemelas vieron preocupadas a sus hijas. Robin se disculpó con las dos niñas, pero estas que no entendían porque, solo a ellas no les daban regalo.

Empezaron a llorar.

No es muy alegre ver a una Bruja de la Luz llorar de tristeza, pero lo peor que se puede hacer es provocar el llanto en una Bruja de la Oscuridad. Menos en una tan temperamental, como la hija de mi dulce Babú.

"Jamás hagas enojar a una Bruja de la Oscuridad" recordé aquellas sabias palabras que Tomelilla, en cierta ocasión me dijo, cuando iba a regañar con fuerza a la pequeñita de Vainilla.

En ese momento no entendí porque me lo dijo, hasta ahora.

—Por favor Rosy, no vallas a llorar, si…

Vainilla trataba de consolar a su hija, tanto ella como Pervinca estaban muy asustadas. Pero la pobre Rosa, estalló en llanto, siguiendo a su prima. No era un ruido tan molesto como el llanto de Cath, hasta diría, que parecía tener cierto ritmo.

Un ritmo algo embriagante.

—¡Tápense los oídos!

—¡Voltéense todos!

Gritaron alarmadas mis gemelas. Todos se voltearon de inmediato y se taparon los oídos, algunos hasta cantaban para tratar de no oír a Rosy. Yo que, no había sido advertida del "truco" especial de Rosy, no estaba preparada.

Si Cath era una pícara brujita de luz, a la que le asustaba tanto la oscuridad, que cuando anochecía, creaba su propia fuente de luz. Rozy era una brujita de la oscuridad, que llevaba verdaderamente la palabra "oscuridad" al extremo.

—¿Qué pasa?

No entendía porque, me empezaba a sentir algo mareada y somnolienta, como si hubiera pasado varios días en vela, navegando en medio del mar, durante la tormenta más fuerte. No sentí cuando mis alas dejaron de moverse y mis antenas cayeron.

Así como todo mi cuerpo.

—Cuidado hadita.

Por suerte fue salvada antes de golpearme en el suelo.

—Gra-gracias.

Por fin lograba salir de mi letargo y debía ver el rostro de mi salvadora para agradecerle en persona. Cuando mis ojos se aclararon y mi cuerpo dejo de temblar, pude por fin divisar el rostro de mi heroína.

—Perdón… ¿Tú quién eres?

Una niña a la que jamás había visto, me había salvado. Junto a ella, volando habían, no una hada, sino dos y bastante pintorescas.

—Me llamo Iris, soy una Bruja de Oscuridad y ellas son mis Hadas Niñeras…

—_Todoslosniñosdebíannadamásreír_, pero me puedes llamar Anna.

—Yo soy _Tuamormediovalorysabiduría_, dime solo Iovs.

—Abreviaste mal tu nombre, la "S" esta muy lejos para tomarla en cuenta… Y ¿qué es eso de Iovs? Consigue un nombre más normal.

—Si claro. Lo dice la que tiene nombre de mortal.

Eran un trío muy curioso, una niña de cabello alborotado, muy largo, del mismo color que las hojas que caían de los árboles, con la nariz de patata y ojos soñadores. Me recordaba un poco a Pervinca, pero también a Vainilla. Junto a ella iban un par de hadas que parecían venir del Reino de las Ilusiones, por lo "bien" que se llevaban, diría que eran hermanas.

Y no parecía estar equivocada.

—Al menos Anna es un nombre más lindo.

—Iovs es un nombre original. Cuando vas a ver a otra hada con mi mismo nombre.

—No creo que haya un hada lo suficientemente loca como para llamarse así.

—Y Anna es más normal, claro.

—Siempre quieres ser la oveja negra de la familia, la diferente.

—No se porque tengo una hermana tan fanática de las reglas.

—Anna, Iovs, por favor. Están incomodando a nuestra amiga.

—Perdón —se disculparon ambas hadas a la vez.

Era una escena muy linda, me hizo recordar a las continuas discusiones que llevaban mis gemelas de pequeñas. Aunque en este caso, las gemelas eran representadas por las hadas y mi papel, lo tenía la niña, a la que se supone cuidaban esas dos hadas.

—Podría jurar que la niñera es Iris, mientras que las hadas, son las protegidas.

Iris rió ante mi comentario. Pero sus amigas haditas no, parecían algo serias.

—Lo olvidaba, perdón por no presentarme antes. Mucho gusto, soy Felí.

Las tres hicieron una reverencia.

—¿Son nuevas en el pueblo?

—Sí.

—No.

—Tal vez.

Era obvio que la niña y sus hadas, no parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

—Son nuevas o no lo son.

—No somos nuevas en Fairy Oak.

—Pero a la vez lo somos.

—Oigan, no me dejaron decir nada a mí.

—¿Perdón?

Estaba tan confundida con estas recién llegadas, que ni siquiera me había percatado, de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Luego de mi aparente desmayo, tanto Rosy como Cath había sido tranquilizadas con éxito.

—Rosy ya esta mejor.

—Cuida de Vainilla y Pervinca…

—Y en especial de sus niñas, Felí.

La pequeña lucía bastante seria para su edad.

—No es necesario que me lo digan, siempre lo hago.

—Por cierto Felí, vendrán momentos de muchas dificultades…

—Pero pase lo que pase, ten fe.

—Y no dejes creer en la magia más grande de todas. El Amor.

Estaba algo inquieta ante estas palabras, quería preguntar más, pero la pequeña Iris señalo en dirección de mis niñas. Cuando me voltea a verlas, vi a mis gemelas intentando hacer dormir a sus niñas, decidí ayudarlas.

Por lo que me despedí amablemente de mis nuevas amigas, pero cuando voltee a verlas.

—¿Iris? ¿Anna? ¿Io… cómo te llames?

Pero ya no estaban. Supuestamente estaba parada frente a ellas, aunque me hubiera volteado, solo eran fracciones de segundo. No se podían haber movido tan rápido. Estaba muy intrigada y quería saber más.

Pero Cath empezó a llorar y mejor fui a ayudar a Vi.

Luego de tranquilizar a las niñas y de que, las gemelas se hubieran percatado de que todos los invitados estaban bien. Llevé a las niñas a sus camas. Aunque era cumpleaños de sus respectivas madres, aun eran solo unas bebitas.

Aunque ni Cath ni Rosa estaban muy felices con la idea de dormir.

—Que les parece si les narro un cuento antes de dormir.

Esto pareció alegrar a las niñas. No solo a ellas, sin saberlo, varios invitados más se habían unido a nosotras y nos habían seguido.

—¡Cuento!

—Un cuento. ¡Viva!

—Podemos Felí.

—Pog favog.

—Ámam son oid osimrep.

—Afrop.

No pude ante tantas miradas tiernas y suplicantes. Al final, como buena hada niñera, cedí ante todos los niños frente a mí.

—Esta bien, pero con una condición.

—La que digas.

—Todos siéntense sobre la cama alrededor de Rosy y Cath, guarden silencio

Me sentía una maestra en lugar de niñera, todos los niños siguieron mis órdenes sin objetar. Hicieron un círculo alrededor de mis niñas y esperaron en silencio a que empezara a narrarles uno de mis cuentos.

—Antes de empezar… Necesito algo más.

Todos los niños me miraron fijamente.

—Para conocernos mejor. Quiero que me digan sus nombres y de quienes son hijos.


	28. Chapter 28

**La Magia de Volar.**

Recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Un extraño y poco frecuente evento astrológico ocurriría durante la tarde y todos en el pueblo, estaban muy alegres de recibirlo. No se hablaba más que de él, en las calles de Verdellano. Era algo que solo se veía, con suerte, una vez cada diez años.

Lo llamaban eclipse de sol, aunque yo lo conocía de otra forma. Para mí era algo frecuente, dada mi larga vida de hada, había visto muchos. Pero según me comentaron los especialistas de la materia. El Señor Cícero y su ayudante, Pervinca.

Según las condiciones geográficas en que se encontraba ubicado el pueblo, los eclipses que en otras latitudes eran más sencillos de observar, en Fairy Oak no. Solían hacerse esperar hasta diez años, en compensación, los eclipses eran mucho más prolongados.

En la escuela de mis niñas, lo habían descrito como "fenómeno astronómico" y ya saben lo "feliz" que esa palabra pone a Vi. No había tardado mucho Pervinca en levantar la mano y corregir a su maestra.

—Profesora, el extraño y poco frecuente "fenómeno astronómico" es también un evento muy importante para el mundo mágico. Las dos Magias más poderosas de todas, la Luz y la Oscuridad, representadas por el Sol y la Luna, se encuentran juntas en ese momento.

—Siéntate Pervinca. Ojala pusieras el mismo empeño en portarte bien.

Babú solo reía para sus adentros, no porque hubieran regañado a su hermana mayor, sino porque esta, había demostrado su punto. Para Vi, la magia era muy importante en su vida y como buena brujita de la oscuridad, siempre trataba de ir contra las reglas.

_"Lo más divertido de una regla, es encontrar como doblarla sin romperla"_ repetía siempre Pervinca, cada vez que, fallaba en una de sus "pruebas", aunque yo les decía de otro modo. Para mí, más bien eran travesuras.

Pero Vi jamás estaba satisfechas, hasta que no lograra probar todas las posibilidades. Incluso contra aquellas reglas que se supone, eran inviolables. Cuantas veces no se lastimo, queriendo volar durante el día, todo, para tratar de estar junto a Vainilla.

Yo sabía como se sentía, me lo había dicho varias veces. Y no era necesario que lo dijera, cuando Babú volaba y Vi se quedaba en tierra, se podía ver en su carita triste, como añoraba estar en el cielo, volando junto a su hermana.

Aunque Vainilla no opinaba lo mismo con respecto a volar de noche. Para ella era más sencillo transformarse en algún lindo animalito y emprender el vuelo. No era tan amiga, de volar durante la noche sin un camuflaje que la protegiera.

Pero aquel día sería más que mágico para ambas hermanas, aunque ni ellas ni yo, lo habíamos imaginado. Pero alguien muy cerca de ambas, ya sabía de buena fuente lo que sucedería durante la tarde de aquel día.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir?

Pervinca y Vainilla habían sido obligadas a vestirse, con las mejores galas para ir al pueblo. Eso quería decir, que Vi abandonaría por un día la comodidad de su amada "ropa de niño", como le solía llamar Mamá Dalia al atuendo de Vi.

—Es un evento especial Pervinca, vístete quieres.

Vi aun seguía en camisón de dormir. Luego de llegar de la escuela y al enterarse de que tendría que ir al Pueblo, se emocionó mucho, pero luego se entero de que tendría que usar un vestido y esa parte, no le gusto tanto.

—Si voy a ir como Vainilla. Pervinca se queda, aunque sea con Felí.

—Te quedarás sola querida, Felí también va… digo, también voy. Deja de hablar así que me confundes.

—No.

Vi hizo un puchero como lo que rara vez se le veía hacer. Significaba dos cosas, Mamá Dalia la regañaría hasta que Pervinca accediera de mala gana o… Mamá Dalia la regañaría hasta que Vi aceptara de buena gana.

Como sea, Vi saldría perdiendo.

—Si quieres quedarte Pervinca, puedes hacerlo.

¿Eh?

Vainilla y yo nos miramos confundida, no era costumbre de Mamá Dalia darle la razón a Vi. Pervinca estaba muy feliz, tanto, que se puso a saltar de alegría.

—¿Estas segura Mamá?

—Lo estoy Vainilla, tu hermana ya es una chica mayor. Ya tiene once años y se puede cuidar ella SOLA.

Debo reconocer, que desde los ocho años Vainilla podía usar sus poderes, pero Pervinca recién los descubrió a los diez y eso durante un ataque del enemigo. Iba a objetar, eran mis niñas y aunque Mamá Dalia les tuviera mucha confianza, aun eran mis protegidas.

—Como nos vamos Tomelilla, Cícero, Vainilla, Felí y yo. Pervinca se tendrá que quedar en la casa SOLA, hasta que regresemos.

Momento, había alguna especie de truco en las acciones de Mamá Dalia. Nieve solía decir: "Si no sabes decir no, entonces di que sí, ¡Pero hazlo que parezca una idea tuya y dicta las reglas!

Pero claro, Mamá Dalia no era Nieve, además, cuando Nieve escribió esas palabras, no conocía a Pervinca.

—¿So-sola?

La voz de Vi pareció temblar.

—Claro Pervinca, recuerda que estaremos fuera de casa toda la tarde y no regresaremos hasta muy entrada la noche.

Mire muy confundida a Mamá Dalia, el Eclipse en Fairy Oak era verdad que duraba más de los que son fuera del pueblo, pero no duraba más de diez minutos. Iba a hablar, cuando Mamá Dalia me guiño un ojo.

Yo entendí el truco entonces.

—Además, Pervinca ya es mayor, puede usar sus poderes para luchar con cualquier criatura rara que salga esta noche.

—¿Cri-criatura?

—Así es Babú. Y como es un evento que surge cada diez años, si que saldrán la de criaturas raras hoy.

Por desgracia, mi "ayuda" pareció afectar a la bruja equivocada.

—D-d-de ve-verdad. S-si es a-así, m-me qu-quedo con Vi.

—Yo no me voy a quedar de guardia de una llorona como Vainilla.

Pero ya que no parecía funcionar de un modo, Mamá Dalia tuvo que "ajustar" sus métodos. Así que, se vio forzada a cambiar de objetivos.

—Entonces bajaré a decirles a Lala y a Cícero, que Vainilla y Pervinca no irán. Lastima, pensábamos pasear un poco por el pueblo y cuando no entrara hambre pasar, no se, por la Tienda de las Exquisiteces para comer algo.

Hay que recordar, que en ese entonces, Pervinca y Grisam ya eran algo más que simples amigos, y aunque Pervinca intentaba mantenerlo en secreto, todos en su familia lo sabían, incluso en la familia de los Burdock. A decir verdad, todo el pueblo sabía de la relación de Vi y Grisam, aun así, la pobre Pervinca, intentaba esconderlo.

—Iré.

Pervinca detuvo a su madre sujetándola por el delantal, no dejaba de mirar el suelo, para evitar que la vieran roja.

—Dijiste algo Vi.

—I-iré también.

—Bueno, pero te pones el vestido que te separé.

—¡MAMÁ!

Al final, Vi perdió ante la complicada psicología de su madre. Terminó vistiéndose con el vestido que su madre le había indicado, gracias a la capucha, lucía idéntica a Vainilla y desde lejos, uno no podía distinguir a las dos hermanas.

En el pueblo, fue aun más gracioso, Pervinca era confundida a cada rato con su hermana Vainilla. Aunque juraría, que la mayoría de las veces, los niños lo hacían a propósito, solo para molestar a Vi.

—¡QUÉ NO SOY VAINILLA!

Gritó enojada Pervinca luego de que la volvieron a confundir con su hermana. Los niños salieron corriendo esbozando una sonrisa. Vainilla no podía aguantar las ganas de reír, pero la pobre Vi, solo quería que ese día acabara.

Hasta que lo vio.

—Vi mira, es Grisam.

—¿Dónde?

Parado en medio de la Plaza que luego sería nombrada en honor a mi querida amiga Devién, estaba el gallardo y elegante, Grisam Burdock… aunque igual que Pervinca, lucía un traje bastante "único".

El joven maguito de la oscuridad, tenía puesto una camisa blanca de mangas largas, llena de holanes y un cuello alto. Se veía bastante curioso entre esa prenda. Como si hubiera perdido alguna especie de apuesta.

—¿Grisam, eres tú?

—Vai… ¿Pervinca?

Los dos "novios" se vieron el uno al otro y estallaron en risas.

—Te ves ridículo Grisam.

—Pues tú no te ves tan mal, Pervinca.

Mientras Vi y Grisam hablaban, el resto de nosotros, preferimos dejarlos solos. Ya habían aguantado muchas humillaciones el día de hoy.

—¡Flox!

Era la hija de los Polimón, quien lucía un curioso conjunto de ropa. O mejor dicho, varios conjuntos a la vez. La inconfundible brujita de los colores, ahora se había echado todo el ropero encima.

—Hola Flox.

—Familia Periwinkle —dijo con una curiosa reverencia, auque lo más curioso, era ver como se doblo para evitar caerse con toda esa ropa encima—. Vainilla… Felí. También vienen a ver el espectáculo de hoy.

—No nos lo perderíamos.

—Y como esta tu madre, Flox.

—Muy bien señora Periwinkle, le manda saludos.

—No me digas señora, te conozco desde bebé Flox. Dime tía.

—Bueno —Flox esbozó una de sus enormes sonrisas—. Como diga Señora Tía Periwinkle.

Vainilla y yo solo reímos.

—Olvídalo.

—Dime Flox, esta tu tía en su taller.

—No, estaba en casa con mis padres.

—Si te parece bien Dalia, podríamos visitarlos un momento.

—No veo porque no, vienes Cícero.

—Iré un momento con Duff.

—Entonces Felí, cuida de Vainilla. Ya regresamos.

—Como ordenen.

Me sentí algo aliviada, Vainilla era mucho más sencilla de cuidar que Pervinca, no es que no quiera a mi revoltosa y algo rebelde Brujita de la Oscuridad, pero, entre la tranquila y amable Vainilla, que siempre me obedecía y su hermana mayor, que siempre buscaba hacer lo contrario de lo que le mandaba y todas las noches trataba de encerrarme en mi tarro.

Obviamente prefería a Vainilla.

—Bien chicas, parece que estaremos las tres… ¿Chicas?

Pero cuando acababa de salir de mis pensamientos, ni la brujita de los colores ni mi siempre obediente niña estaban. Yo solo quería pellizcarle la nariz a Vainilla por haberse ido sin decirme nada.

—De seguro vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Iba a salir a buscarlas, cuando sentí que debía mirar hacia arriba. Era muy raro, realmente sentía la necesidad de levantar la vista. Cuando lo hice, me tope con una escena muy extraña. Tanto Vainilla como Flox estaban volando.

—Chicas, ¿qué hacen allá arriba?

También subí a ver que era lo que estaban viendo las niñas. Pero cuando llegué a donde estaban, me tope con una escena aun más grande, todos los niños mágicos del pueblo, estaban volando como ellas.

—¡No te gusta Felí!

Vainilla lucía muy contenta, aunque no entendía porque. Ella volaba desde hace tres años, así que era algo muy normal, incluso para una bruja de la luz, volar durante el día.

Pero y para una Bruja de la Oscuridad.

—¡Estoy volando!

—Lo sé, eres una Bruja también Flox, no veo el escándalo de que vuelen las dos.

—No lo entiendes Felí.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, para mí, una criatura mágica que nació prácticamente volando. El que alguien más lo hiciera, era algo tan natural como caminar, comer o respirar.

—Gracias al Eclipse de hoy, el día y la noche se han juntado. Brujas de Luz y de Oscuridad podemos volar al mismo tiempo.

Abrí la boca asombrada por estas palabras, era verdad, ninguna de nosotras lo había pensado siquiera. Un Eclipse, un evento tan especial, tan esperado por todo el pueblo, debía tener un truco para ser tan apreciado por todos.

Y valla que truco.

—¡BABÚ!

Pervinca venía volando muy feliz, emocionada en dirección de Vainilla. Al verse ambas, se abrazaron muy fuerte. Sabían que no duraría para siempre ese momento, pero quería vivirlo al máximo.

—Por fin, podemos volar juntas.


	29. Chapter 29

**La Nueva Generación de Mágicos.**

Mi cuento había acabado y mi pequeña audiencia, estaba totalmente cautivada. Las gemelas de Shirley, los hijos de Nepeta y Acantos, el hijo de Flox y el hijo de Celastro. Aunque durante parte de mi cuento, se les habían unido tres niños más, dos niñas y un niño. Obviamente, eran hijos de las hermanas de Celastro, Cecilia y Melisa.

—Ya les relate un cuento, ahora cumplan ustedes. Sus nombres.

Los niños hicieron un círculo entre ellos y comenzaron a hablar entre sí, luego, en representación de toda la nueva generación de mágicos, la hija de Nepeta, habló.

—Nos gustaría jugar un poco contigo, Felí.

—¿Jugar dices?

—Si, quegemos sabeg si puedes adivinag nuestgos nombges.

Habló el hijo de Acantos, al igual que su padre a esa edad, tenía ese curioso acento francés. Me preguntaba, como hubiera sido, si la niña fuera la del acento, sería curioso ver una mini Nepeta usando la "g" para hablar, en lugar de la "r".

—Y si adivino, ¿qué gano yo?

Los niños volvieron a hablar en secreto.

—Cada uno de nosotros, te dirá un secreto.

—Pego hermana, yo no cgeo que esa sea una buena idea.

—Ya esta decidido. Cada uno te dirá un secreto.

—Hegmana, me ignogaste de nuevo.

—Veamos si entiendo. Sin saber más que, de quien son hijos, yo debo adivinar sus nombres.

—Esa es la idea Felí.

—Conociste a nuestros padres de niños.

—Será fácil para ti.

—Eres el hada legendaria de Fairy Oak.

—Legendaria, claro. Un hada legendaria tendría que pasar por este tipo de problemas, solo para conocer el nombre de unos niños.

—Esta bien, te daremos una pista.

Esa idea me gustaba, al menos de esa forma, sería más sencillo. Aunque aun no entendía lo que los niños comprendían por "pistas". Cada uno de los niños dijo su nombre de una forma, que no logré entender. Hablaban demasiado rápido o casi inaudible.

—Y eso creen que me ayude.

—Bien, te toca.

—¿Hablan en serio?

Los niños presentes, asintieron. Yo empezaría a nombrarlos uno por uno, mientras trataba de adivinar sus nombre, guiándome por el único dato clave que conocía, de quienes eran hijos.

—Las primeras son, Rosy y Cath, mis niñas.

—Esas ya las conoces, también a Molly y a Milly.

—Si, sigue con el resto hada tamprosa.

—Hada tamprosa.

—¿Qué es tamprosa?

—Debe ser tramposa.

—Oh.

—Bien, bien, lo haré. Pero guarden silencio o entraran a regañarnos.

Los niños se quedaron mudos. Yo procedí a nombrarlos.

—Veamos, del lado Buttercup están…

No debería ser muy difícil, no conocía mucho a los padres de los cuatro niños. Pero había una curiosa fragancia, que salía de la ropa de cada uno de ellos. Era casi indetectable para animales y personas, pero yo era un hada.

—Azalea y Manzanilla, que son las hijas de Melissa y Tommy, así como Brujas de la Oscuridad.

Las dos niñas asintieron felices. Mi olfato no me había fallado, por suerte. Había sobrevivido a mi primera prueba, ahora, faltaban los otros dos. Uno de los niños ya lo había visto antes y ciertamente, tenía escrito un nombre en su ropa.

Pero el otro, tenía un aroma inconfundible.

—El hijo de Cecilia y Francis se llama, Clavel y también es un mágico de la oscuridad.

El pequeño que estaba entre las dos niñas nombradas antes, también lucía feliz. Sus primas lo abrazaron.

—Entonces, el mayor del grupo, el hijo de Celastro y Hellen, puesto que es un Sinmagia, su nombre es Alex. Verdad.

Ese era el más sencillo de todos, tenía bordado en su camisa, su nombre. Curiosamente, ninguno de los niños se había percatado de esa pequeña ayuda.

—En efecto, diminutivo de Alexander. Al igual que sus tíos, Francis de Francisco y mi padre, Tommy de Thomas.

—Los nombres tío Francis y papi, ¿no venían de sus flores/frutas? Francis era por Frambuesa y Tommy por Tomate.

—No, eran Francisco y Thomas.

—Frambuesa y Tomate.

—¡Francisco y Thomas!

—¡Frambuesa y Tomate!

Antes de que las dos hermanitas, se pudieran a pelear, tomé la decisión más acertada. Continuar con alguien más y pronto.

—Gracias Azalea, Manzanilla. Veamos quien sigue…

Ya me había aprendido varios nombres, pero ahora venía la prueba de fuego. Me quedaban aun tres niños por nombrar.

—Veamos, están los mellizos hijos de la pareja de la luz más romántica de Verdellano. Veamos, conociendo lo romántica que es Nepeta y lo intelectual que es Acantos… entonces. Son Pimpinela y Tulipán.

—Pegfecto.

—Bien Felí.

No era muy difícil, aunque los niños me dijeron una sola vez sus nombre y tan rápido que a algunos ni les entendí, solo era cuestión de pensar un poco como sus padres. La Pimpinela, que era usada para numerosas infusiones medicinales y el Tulipán, que curiosamente, empieza como un bulbo, el cual, debe ser enterrado.

Además, ayudaba el hecho de que, ambos tuvieran dibujada en su ropa, la flor que los representaba.

—Ahora me queda el más difícil de todos.

Y lo era realmente, el querido primogénito de la Brujita de los colores, tan pintoresco y único como su madre. El primer nombre que casi sale de mi boca al verlo era "mocos". Por suerte, no era tan boca floja como pensaba.

—Este estará difícil.

Y de verdad lo era, el niño de Flox, apenas y había pronunciado unas pocas palabras. Y eso que era el mayor del grupo. Yo creí al verlo entre todos los pequeños, que el futuro sucesor de Grisam como capitán de la nueva banda, sería el más grande.

Pero no, la futura sucesora, parecía ser, aquella de hoyuelos pronunciados y carita de ángel. La que parecía la más ingenua e infantil del grupo. La pequeña Nepetita o sea Pimpinela, quien a veces se me parecía más a Cloudy que a Nepeta.

—Es sencillo Felí, imagínate el nombre más bobo que puedas y dilo.

El hijo de Flox solo le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero la pequeña y "dulce" Pimpinela, ni se inmuto. Para ella, era como si esa mirada casi asesina del pequeño brujo de la oscuridad, se le resbalara por el cuerpo.

—Nombre… Veamos, si debo pensar como Flox. Creo que deberé pensar primero con mi estómago.

Bromee un poco, estaba algo tensa por la situación.

—Si fuera niña, de seguro Flox le pondría Frambuesa, Menta, Lavanda, Laurel o hasta Regaliz. Aunque Laurel sea más bien nombre de chico y a Flox, no le guste mucho que digamos el dulce de regaliz. En realidad le encanta pero le produce alergia. Recuerdo una vez que se acabo media caja de dulces ella sola y luego, terminó toda la semana con la cara llena de puntos rojos. Cada día usaba un marcador distinto para "unir" sus puntos y escribir algo diferente.

Los niños rompieron a reír, incluso el hijo de Flox al escuchar aquella pequeña historia.

—Pero poniéndonos serios, Flox también es buena amiga y una madre muy seria. Por lo tanto… tu nombre sería…

Todos los niños estaban impacientes a mis palabras y yo más que ellos, me había metido a hablar, sobre un tema del cual, ni siquiera tenía idea. Conocía a Flox como la amiga especial de mis Gemelas, pero hasta ahí. Yo no era Devién o Pífano para saber los gustos de la Brujita de los colores.

O tal vez sí.

—Suerte.

Sonreí al recuerdo de algo.

Flox me había mencionado, que su hijo al nacer, había necesitado de mucha ayuda. El pobre Doctor Penstemon Chestnut, fanático de poner esa pomada curativa, tuvo que pedir mucha ayuda, no a los habitantes de Verdellano, sino al cielo mismo.

El parto de Flox presentó varias complicaciones, incluso se llegó a pensar, que solo uno de los dos se salvaría, en el mejor de los casos. El Doctor Cestnut no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Flox, pero cuando vio que el parto se complico aun más, lo hizo.

"Flox, querida… es difícil para mi decirte esto. Pero deberás escoger, no podré salvarlos a ambos. Es tu vida o la de tu bebé, debes saber, aun cuando lo salve a él, que no tiene muchas esperanzas de vida."

Que alguien recibiera una noticia así, hubiera sido devastador. Pero no para Flox, siempre admire la forma de ver el mundo de la Brujita de los Colores, ese ánimo incansable que transmitía siempre a todos y esa felicidad esperanzadora que solo ella poseía.

"Es simple Doctor Chestnut, no decida, sálvenos a ambos. Es el mejor médico de Fairy Oak, que digo de Fairy Oak, de todo Verdellano. ¡No, Del Mundo entero! Si hay alguien que pueda hacerlo, ese es usted."

Fuera de toda lógica, el Doctor Penstemon Chestnut obedeció a Flox y por cerca de veinte horas, luchó junto a la madre del niño. Ninguno de los dos dejó de luchar, hasta que, por fin, en la mañana del más claro y hermoso día, a las diez de la mañana en punto, nació el hijo de Flox.

"Felicidades Flox, este debe ser, el niño con más suerte del Mundo."

"Por haber nacido con vida."

"No querida, por tenerte de madre."

Desde ese día el hijo de Flox fue una leyenda en el pueblo, era conocido como el niño más afortunado de todo Verdellano.

Un niño con suerte.

—Y no hay mejor planta que represente la suerte como… —sonreí, ya sabía su nombre. Solo era cosa de ser tan creativas como la buena Flox—. Trébol.

Los niños estallaron en aplausos, estaban muy emocionadas, de que yo, hubiera adivinado con éxito el nombre de todos. Ahora, luego de pasar por esa angustiosa prueba y sobrevivir, tocaba reclamar mi premio.

—Bien, ahora, quien empieza con los secretos.

Sonreí pícaramente, era mi oportunidad de vengarme de mis malvados extorsionadores. Además, una importantísima forma, de conocer algo más del pueblo, desde el punto de vista, de los niños que lo heredarían.

—Yo.

Levantó la mano la capitana del grupo, la pequeña princesita, Pimpinela.

—Bien, la líder siempre debe empezar todo y acabarlo.

—¿Soy la líder?

Todos los niños asintieron ante la pregunta de la pequeña.

—¡Soy la líder! ¡Wiii!

La pequeña emocionada, comenzó a brincar en un pie. Era muy tierna.

—Entonces como líder, empiezo. A los tres años, describí que tenía poderes mágicos, cuando por accidente convertí a mi hermano en sapo.

—Si y luego me besaste.

Todos los niños reaccionaron asqueados ante este comentario.

—Tenía que convertirte en príncipe.

—Pimpinela, cariño. No puedes reconvertir a alguien de esa forma.

—Si, eso mismo me dijo mi mamá.

En verdad era un amor de niña, parecía una muñequita viviente. Toda tierna y abrazadle. En verdad era digna hija de Nepeta y Acantos. Linda como la madre e inteligente como el padre.

—Luego me regaño por haber mezclado a mi hermano, con otros sapos

Bueno, tal vez solo linda.

—Pasamos toda la tarde buscando a Tulipán, luego de encontrarlo, mamá lo convirtió de nuevo… y me regaño otra vez.

—Ega tu culpa, ggacias a ti me salió una vegguga.

—Te veías mejor así.

—Buglate.

—Descuida, lo "hagé".

Antes de que los "hegmanitos" empezaran a pelear, mejor pasé a otra persona.

—Qué tal tú, pequeña Azalea, de seguro entre tu hermana y tú, han hecho muchas travesuras. De seguro tienen algún secreto juntas.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y luego me miraron, ambas asintieron.

—Dañamos un día la radio de papá. Luego la escondimos —hablaron las dos hermanitas al unísono—. Pero no le digan a nadie.

—Me parece más una travesura, pero bueno, quien sigue.

El hijo de Cecilia y Francis levantó la mano para hablar.

—Bastante educado, sigue tú, Clavelito.

—No me digas Clavelito.

El pequeño se puso muy rojo, luego se volteó. Al parecer, no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño. Era mi error por no saber y ahora pagaría por ello. El pequeño ya no quiso hablar, por lo que tuve que seguir con otro.

—Y tu Alex, debes tener muchos secretos.

—Muchísimos.

—Nos contarías uno.

—Bueno.

Pasaron algunos segundos y nada.

—Alex, debes contarlo.

—Me comí las galletas que preparo mamá. Pero mamá me las dios.

Todos los niños guardaron silencio.

—Bien, quien sigue.

Pensaba en omitir a las hijas de Shirley, realmente no estaba de humor para tratar de adivinar lo que decían. Pero los niños, no tenían la misma idea.

—Ahora les toca a Molly y a Milly.

—Seguras.

Yo estaba lista para escuchar un montón de palabras sin sentido, en algún idioma que no entendería jamás. Pero me equivocaba. Contrarió a lo que había pasado antes, esta vez, sin su madre, las gemelas rubias hablaron con normalidad.

—El secreto más grande que tenemos, es que solemos cambiar de lugares.

—A veces soy Milly o Molly, logramos engañar a todos.

—El secreto es recordar hablar como piensan que habla cada una.

—Es sencillo, solo es cuestión de cambiar las "RR" por "D" y la "Y" por "L".

Recordé entonces las palabras de Shirley.

"Milly no puede pronunciar palabras con "Y" o que suenen igual, usa una sola "L". Mientras que Molly, no puede pronunciar la doble "R". Toda palabra con esa letra, la pronunciará como si tuviera una "D"."

—En verdad son unas niñas traviesas.

Las gemelas me miraron con una carita muy dulce.

—Vamos, no me tragaré eso. Por cierto, porque ya no hablan raro.

—Es que no esta mamá.

Respondió tranquilamente Molly o creo que era Milly.

—Vivir con ella, nos llega a afectar mucho. Cuando pasamos mucho tiempo junto a ella, empezamos a hablar así.

—Es raro, pero una se acostumbra.

—Cuando nos alejamos de mamá, luego de unas pocas horas. Podemos hablar normalmente.

—Es el costo de vivir junto al Poder Absoluto —las gemelas asintieron ante mis palabras—. Todo se arreglaría, si pasaran menos tiempo con Shirley. Pero viendo como hablan de ella, jamás se alejarían de su lado.

—Nunca —respondieron ambas al unísono.

—Sabemos que no es nuestra mamá verdadera, pero la amamos como si lo fuera.

—Para nosotras, es nuestra segunda mamá.

—Además, vivir con mamá es muy divertido.

—Bastante divertido.

—Bien, creo que nada más superara esto.

Miré fijamente al hijo de Flox, no pensaba que tuviera algún secreto mejor que el de las gemelas. Tal vez, su mayor secreto es que podía usar magia, pero eso yo ya lo sabia. Aunque, la identidad de su padre, aun era un verdadero misterio para mí.

Quizás, el secreto realmente, era el nombre de su padre.

—Yo teno un secreto.

Miré esperanzadoramente al hijo de Flox, hasta ahora, las pocas veces que había hablado, había notado que solía hablar mal. No era que arrastrara las palabras o tartamudeara, tan solo, una palabra siempre, la decía con algún error, aunque no sucedía siempre que hablaba.

—Dime tu secreto, joven Trébol.

—Yo conocí a una nina.

—Una niña que se llamaba Nina o era una niña.

—Era una niña, por amol de Dios.

—Bueno, no te alteres, niñito.

—¡Pimienta! No es forma de tratar a tus mayores.

—¿Pimienta?

—Perdón, Pimpinela. Es que tus pecas y tu humor picante, me confundieron.

—Pimienta. ¡Que salegoso! Entiendes hegmanita, pimienta, salegoso.

—Si, te entiendo, ahora cállate Tulipán. Sigue tú Trébol.

—Cuando ayudaba a mamá en el taller de costura, conocí a una niña que no había visto antes en el Pueblo. Y parecía, que aparte de mí, nadie más la veía.

Me comenzó a interesar esa historia, no por el hecho de en una ocasión anterior, haber conocido fantasmas. Gracias a cierta aventura en cierto cementerio prohibido, todo cortesía de cierta brujita de la oscuridad, conocida como Pervinca. Conocía de criaturas mágicas, que muy tímidas, no se presentaban con frecuencia a los humanos, pero en casos especiales, una joven cría se separaba del grupo y se perdía.

Como le paso a Rocío.

—Me acerqué a ella y pude observar, que denía dos hadas guardianas. Una de las hadas la llamó por su nombre, Iris. Luego ella al dadse cuenta de que la podía ver, me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Luego me contó, que el pueblo estaría en peligro y las la única esperanza, serian Cath y Rosy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Los Nuevos Habitantes.**

Había quedado muy angustiada ante la confesión de aquel secreto por parte de Trébol, el hijo primogénito de Flox. Hubiera deseado preguntar más, pero Lolaflor subió a buscarme, al parecer Nepeta se había cansado de suplirme y necesitaba que la reemplazaran. Como era mi deber original, baje a la puerta, obviamente, dejando a Lolaflor de niñera de todos los niños.

—¡Que bueno que llegas Felí!

Por alguna razón, Nepeta lucía más emocionada que de costumbre de verme. Además, se veía algo inquieta.

—Ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño.

Yo solo suspiré, tomé el puesto de Nepeta y esta corrió al baño. Algunos hábitos nunca cambian, pensé riendo. Recordé cierta ocasión, hace varios años atrás, cuando las gemelas aun eran niñas.

Nepeta y las chicas, se habían lanzado a una de las tantas aventuras, para explorar los pasajes subterráneos casi interminables de la escuela, Nepeta se había quedado de guardia para evitar que nadie las descubriera.

Habían pasado horas debajo de esos extensos caminos, cuando por fin subimos. Al hacerlo, encontramos a una muy mojada Nepeta, llorando. La pobre Nepeta Rose, se había aguantado las ganas de ir al baño por casi tres horas, pero para que nadie descubierta a sus amigas, prefirió no incomodar a nadie y esperarlas valientemente a que regresaran.

Al final, la pobre Nepeta no aguantó más.

Las chicas le preguntaron porque no le pidió a alguna reemplazarla, pero ella solo se excusó, en que no quería molestar a nadie. Luego de que entre todas, consolaran a Nepeta, la ayudaran a bañarse y gracias a Flox, la vistieran en parte de sus ropas.

Nepeta se convirtió en una amiga muy querida por Babú.

—Bien a esperar.

Por más de veinte minutos, no había entrado nadie más. Incluso había más gente que cuando llegué. Hasta había visto personas que no conocía, supongo eran los nuevos miembros del pueblo del Roble Encantado.

—¿Estas aburrida Felí?

Tedemí, Talosén, Lolaflor y Pic se acercaron a mí. Estaba tan feliz de verlas, de poder hablar con alguien. En verdad que estaba aburrida, tan aburrida, que me había sentado a esperar, sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

—¡Amigas!

Ábrese efusivamente a mis amigas hadas, desde hace días no las veía. Mamá Dalia les había prohibido ir al pueblo a las gemelas, porque la última vez, Pervinca le había dado helado a Cath y terminó resfriándose.

—Te alegra vernos Felí.

—Bastante, no saben como.

—Nosotras también te extrañamos.

—Por cierto Felí, ya has conocido a las nuevas Hadas.

—Hablas de Don, Inoa y Remi, a ellas ya las conozco. Recuerda que estuvieron conmigo en el Reino de Rocío de Plata, a muchas de ellas les di clases para ser Hadas Niñeras.

—No me refería a las hermanitas sosa y simplona, y a la otra, la hada soldado. Sino a las nuevas, las que no vienen de Rocío de Plata.

—Deberías ser más específica, Tedemí.

—Claro, siempre es culpa de Tedemí, aunque quiera ser amable.

—Por favor Tedemí, no te vallas a poner así.

—Bien, mientras ellas consuelan a Tedemí, te cuento acerca de las nuevas.

Lolaflor solo sonrió, lucía muy amable y atenta, más que de costumbre. Hasta me olía que estaba escondiendo algo. Solo que, no entendía aun que era eso, que escondía. Por lo que, decidí seguirle el juego.

—Bien Lola, porque no me las presentas.

—Con gusto cariño. Sígueme.

Asentí y volé siguiendo de cerca de Lolaflor, ella parecía muy divertida, esquivando a Mágicos y Sinmagias. Llegamos hasta una pareja que no recordaba, me pareció haberlos visto antes, pero no me podía fiar de mi memoria.

En especial, porque el pueblo había crecido mucho.

—Ellos quienes son. ¿Son nuevos?

—Pues, para ti si lo serían. Llegaron como a los siete meses de que te habías ido.

—Valla.

Respiré aliviada, al menos mi memoria no estaba tan mal. Aunque, haciendo cálculos, yo me fui hace seis años, así que, esa pareja llevaría seis años en el pueblo más su edad en la que llegaron. Al juzgarlos, se veían de la misma edad de las gemelas.

—Son Penélope y Armando. Llegaron aquí, cuando tenían quince años. Chicos, ella es Felí, el Hada de la que tanto han oído.

—Mucho gusto Felí.

—Un placer.

—Y ellos son sus hijas, Pamela, Jocelyn y Cristina… o Pam, Jos y Cris.

Junto a ellos habían tres niñas de aproximadamente dos años, lo curioso, es que las tres se veían muy parecidas. No coma las gemelas, pero tampoco se diferenciaban mucho, como cualquier hermano.

—Te impresiona su parecido, verdad. Sabía que te llamaría la atención Felí. Eso se debe, a que son trillizas.

—¿Trillizas?

—En efecto, nacieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Luego, la madre de las niñas, me explico la situación, los trillizos eran muy parecidos a los mellizos o en este caso, por su parecido físico, a los gemelos. Pero a diferencia de estos, en lugar de nacer dos niños, nacían tres.

Y las sorpresas no acababan ahí.

—Y estas de acá, son las hadas que te dije. Nana, Tata, Tatra, vengan.

Tres Hadas que habían estado escondidas detrás del cabello de sus respectivas niñas, salieron del escondite. Admito que no las había visto antes, pero tampoco parecían venir, de algún reino que conociera.

—Mucho gusto, soy _Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré_, Felí y vengo del Reino de Rocío de Plata.

Una a una se fueron presentando, tanto ellas, como sus caracteres eran muy diferentes. La primera era bastante cortés, la segunda era más bien curiosa y la tercera, digamos que tenía un leve toque de genuina ingenuidad.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Felí, soy _Enundíasoleadocaminanadayvuela_, pero me sentiría alagada de que me llamaras Nana y vengo del lejano y precioso Reino de las Hojas que caen y soy el Hada de Pámela.

—Yo soy _Elconejoblancoestatambiéninvitado_, lo tomé de un libro acerca de una niña que se perdía siguiendo a un conejito, dime Tata y vengo del Reino de los Abrazos Eternos, soy el Hada de Yoshi. ¿Eres el hadita de la que se oye tanto? ¿De verdad tu Bruja montó un Dragón? ¿Viste el fin del mundo en persona?

—Mi nombre es __ pero me dicen Tatra, me quería llamar Trata, pero como me enredaba mucho, las hadas me pusieron así. Ah si, vengo del Reino de las Gotas de Miel. Y soy niñera de la que aun no nombran.

—Encantada de conocerlos a todos. Son muy amigo de las Gemelas.

—Nos hicimos amigos muy poco tiempo de llegar, mis padres ya conocían al padre de tus gemelas, al Señor Cícero por medio de la Radio.

El joven Armando era bastante amable, casi tanto como Nana, el Hada de la pequeña Pamela. Mientras su esposa, diría que era bastante tímida, no dejaba de verme con suma atención. Y a veces me preocupaba como miraba cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Penélope era mi vecina en el antiguo pueblo y cuando se entero de que nos mudaríamos, decidió acompañarnos.

—No podía dejarlo, habíamos sido amigos desde bebés y teníamos la promesa de que cuando creciéramos, nos casaríamos.

Esta nueva pareja me empezaba a agradar cada vez más, no los había conocido desde niños, como al resto de los miembros de la Banda del Capitán, pero su amor sincero, era algo muy hermoso.

—Discúlpenme que los dejemos, pero aun tengo que presentarle a Felí, a más gente.

Lolaflor les hizo una venía muy amable a la pareja y sus hijas, así como a las Hada, luego de imitarla. Volamos en dirección de la siguiente pareja. Pasamos en ese son toda la noche, conociendo a los nuevos habitantes del Pueblo, sus hijos y las demás Hadas.

—Lolaflor, ya estoy cansada. Podemos descansar un poco.

—Vamos Felí, que es de toda esa energía que tenías hace diez años. Solo nos queda una pareja que visitar.

—Esta bien, vamos. Luego descansamos. ¿Pero ahora visitaremos al padre del hijo de Flox?

—Lo siento Felí, no lo sabes. El padre de Trébol, tuvo que atender una emergencia y vendrá más tarde.

—¿Emergencia? ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

—Acaso no lo conoces aun Felí.

—No, he oído mucho hablar de él, pero aun no he tenido el placer de conocerlo.

—Valla, pensé que ya lo conocías. El es el ayudante del único Doctor del Pueblo. Se supone que ayudo a traer al mundo a una de las hijas de tus gemelas.

—¿Ayudante?

Por fin iba entendiendo todo, al que creí no conocer, el esposo de la Brujita de los Colores, en realidad, ya lo conocía. Ayudo a que nacieran Cath y Rosy, solo que en ese momento, estaba tan preocupada por las niñas, que aunque me hubieran dicho: "Mira Felí, el ayudante del Doctor Chestnut, que ayudara a traer una de las niñas al mundo, es el esposo de Flox", ni así, le hubiera puesto atención.

—__ —exclamé arrepentida al no haberme fijado mejor en aquel hombre—. Ojala haya anotado algo acerca de él, en mi diario.

—No te preocupes Felí, en cuanto llegué, yo misma lo llevaré contigo. Ahora presta atención o te estrellaras.

Abriéndonos paso entre la multitud de invitados, llegamos por fin a una pareja muy especial. Eran dos niños, que estaban siendo cuidados por el joven inventor, Jim Buriam. Casi me muero al escuchar que uno de los niños, llamó a Jim "papá".

—Jo-Joven Ji-Ji-Jim. ¡Cómo osa engañar a mi querida Vainilla!

Jim estaba muy confundido ante mi forma de actuar, los niños estaban muy asustados y Lolaflor, que no me había explicado todo, estaba muerta de risa. Luego de que me pude calmar y explicarle con detalle al joven inventor lo que creía, de que había tenido hijos con otra mujer, el amablemente, solo me corrigió.

—Lolaflor, ya verás —hablé muy apenada, luego de mi equivocación.

Jim me explicó, que en su pueblo natal, Aberdurville, ocurrió un incendio hace unos pocos años. Tuvo que regresar de improvisto para ver si sus abuelos estaban bien, por suerte para él y Vainilla, el incendio había sido menor de lo que esperaban. Por desgracia, dos bebés habían quedado huérfanos y los abuelos de Jim, habían decidido, ya que se sentían solos por la partida de su nieto, cuidar de los pequeños.

—Perdón por la confusión Jim.

—Descuida Felí, no lo sabías. Además, no estaban aquí cuando llegaste la primera vez.

Los "hermanitos" de Jim habían venido desde Aberdurville para visitar al inventor y festejar, el cumpleaños de las Gemelas. Gracias a que era una fecha especial, tenían permiso para quedarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

—Y como se llaman estos dos pequeños angelitos.

—La mayor se llama Gaviota, la menor se llama Alondra.

Dos cosas noté enseguida, una era, que los que creía eran niños al juzgar por su cabello tan corto, eran en realidad niñas. La segunda era, que curiosamente, ambas tenían nombre de aves.

Procedí a disculparme con las pequeñas, por suerte, por su edad, no habían captado que las había confundido por niños.

—Descuida Felí —sonrió Jim—. Todo mundo las confunde al comienzo.

—¿Por qué llevan el cabello tan cortó y ropa de niño? Deberían llevar preciosos vestiditos de seda.

—Lo del cabello, pues es culpa de mi abuela. Como las niñas son tan traviesas, mi abuela decidió mantenerlas con el cabello corto, para que no se lo estuvieran enredando en todo. Era una tortura desenredarlas de mis inventos.

—¿Y lo de que no usen vestidos?

—Es simple, su heroína siempre fue Pervinca. Al igual que ella, se negaron a volver a ponerse vestido.

Esa era una historia curiosa, que luego me vine a enterar. Cuando las pequeñas "hermanita" de Jim, llegaron a la casa Periwinkle la primera vez, no se querían soltar de Jim. Y al parecer, sentían el amor entre Vainilla y su hermano mayor. Por lo que, no se llevaban con mi pobre Babú y siempre luchaban por la atención de este.

Pero la historia era diferente con Pervinca.

—Por cierto Jim. ¿Por qué tienen nombres de aves? ¿Son brujas de algún tipo?

—En realidad, son sinmagia, como yo. Pero los padres reales de las pequeñas eran ornitólogos. Se mudaron a Aberdurville para observar aves.

—Entiendo.

En realidad no entendía que me quiso decir Jim, que era un ornitólogo. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos trabajos raros que tenían. Preferí mejor no preguntar y escaparme, como lo había hecho Lolaflor hace rato.

Para mi mala suerte, llegó compañía.

—¿Dónde andas hadita?

—Felí, te andamos buscando.

Las Gemelas me habían estado buscando, por fin pude ver, la reacción de ambas niñas frente a mis Gemelas. Al ver a Vainilla, las dos angelitas sufrieron una metamorfosis total. Se abrazaron, cada una a un brazo de Jim y no le permitían acercarse a Babú.

—Niñas, por favor. Jim y yo somos esposos.

Pero con Pervinca, la situación era completamente diferente.

—Nunca me cansó de esto, tus cuñadas aun no te quieren, Babú.

Las niñas al ver a Pervinca más bien, al oírla, se soltaron de Jim y corrieron a abrazarse de esta. Lo que aprovechó Vainilla para abrazar a su esposo. Aunque las dos niñas, ya no estaban tan interesadas en Jim.

—Hola Gavi, Aly…

—Pervinca, no creo que sea buena idea que las cargues, recién comieron.

—Vamos, son niñas fuertes.

Vi lanzaba a las niñas al aire, estas estaban bastante divertidas. Por un momento llegué a pensar que todo estaría bien, hasta que, las niñas empezaron a sentirse mal. Por suerte para Pervinca, Vainilla se dio cuenta del mareo de las niñas y evitó una desgracia mayor.

—Gracias cariño. Hubiera sido un terrible espectáculo.

—Ya lo creo, gracias hermana.

—De nada. Ahora Felí, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Por eso te buscábamos.

—¿Mi ayuda, para qué?

—Vamos a soplar las velas del pastel…

—Y queremos que toda la familia este presente.

—Luego abriremos los regalos y por último.

—Repartiremos el pastel.

Me pareció una idea muy tierna el que me incluyeran como parte de la familia, luego de acomodarme entre las Gemelas, sus hijas, sus esposos, sus padres y mi querida Tomelilla. Las Gemelas soplaron las velas de su pastel al unísono, todos los presentes no dejaban de aplaudir.

Luego llegó un evento igual de emocionante, los regalos.


	31. Chapter 31

**El Regalo de un Hada.**

Antes de repartir el pastel, las Gemelas habían decidido abrir el regalo de los presentes. Aunque ya habían abierto el regalo que les trajo Robin, aun les faltaba el de su esposa, Sophie. Todos los presentes habían formado un círculo, en cuyo centro estaba una montaña de regalos.

Vainilla y Pervinca, empezaron a abrirlos.

—No soy adivina, pero juraría que esto es de Flox.

Pervinca sostenía un chal que parecía estar hecho con diferentes pedazos de tela. Lo curioso con la prenda, es que, aunque se supone era lana, la cual provenía de un único animal. La misma lana tenía varios colores entremezclados.

El Chal de Pervinca, tenía colores fríos, azules y morados; mientras que el de Vainilla, poseía colores calidos, rojos y naranjas.

—Gracias Flox, esta lindísimo.

—De nada Vainilla, si vieras como me las tuve que ingeniar, para cambiarle el color a la lana.

Vainilla abrazó a Flox y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Vi, tan solo tomó otro de los regalos y empezó a abrirlo.

—¿Varitas? Papá, ya sabes que no somos ese tipo de Brujas.

—Lo se cariño, pero no me puedes culpar por querer regalarte algo simbólico.

—Abre el mió Vi —mamá Dalia, que estaba junto al Señor Cícero, se notaba bastante alegre.

—¿Una escoba? ¡Mamá, que tratas de insinuar!

—Solo que deberías hacer más labores en la casa, Vi.

—Cállate Vainilla. Tú también tienes una escoba, por sino lo has notado.

Vainilla tomó el regalo de su madre, también era una escoba de paja. Pero a diferencia de Pervinca, no se notaba molesta con el regalo, parecía muy feliz.

—No entiendes Vi, son regalos simbólicos. Así como las varitas, también lo son las escobas.

—¿Y para que nos van a servir?

—Para volar, para que más.

Shirley apareció, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas.

—Si gustan, yo puedo ayudarlas a que sea posible.

Shirley lucía más feliz que de costumbre.

—Mi regalo para ustedes este día, es permitirles volar juntas.

Fue un momento _mágicamenteespecial_ cuando Shirley Poppy, se pasó junto a ambas escobas y con unos simples movimientos de manos, las hizo levitar en el aire. Pervinca aprovechando que aun faltaban unos pocos minutos para la puesta del sol, se subió a una.

—¡Estoy volando!

Aunque no se elevó mucho, ya que el techo de la sala no era tan alto, además de que Vi aun no controlaba muy bien ese tipo vuelo. Parecía estarlo disfrutando. Vainilla se le unió a su hermana en el vuelo, tomó la otra escoba y floto en el aire.

Aunque Vainilla parecía tener mejor control que Vi.

—¡Gracias Shirley!

—¡Gracias!

Lo cierto es que ambas, estaban muy contentas con el regalo. Las Gemelas abrazaron y llenaron de besos a la pelirroja pecosa, que era la personificación, del Poder Absoluto. Shirley siempre había sido tan poderosa, pero más que eso, atenta y amable.

Superar eso, sería difícil para el siguiente regalo.

—¡Un sonajero para Rosy! Gracias Nepeta.

—Galletas con Chispas de chocolate. Gracias señor Vic, señora Martha.

—De nada Pervinca y puedes decirme, Mamá.

—Bu-bueno, gracias M-mamá.

—Una paleta con la forma de Felí, eres un encanto Melisa.

—Una botella con arena de colores, te debe haber costado mucho conseguirla, Francis.

Las Gemelas abrían regalo tras regalo y la gran pila no parecía hacerse más pequeña. Me encantaba ver a mis queridas Vi y Babú, ser homenajeadas como reinas. Todos les habían dado un regalo a mis niñas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta.

—¡No tengo regalo para ellas!

Estaba tan ocupada ayudando, cuidando de los niños, atendiendo la puerta, atendiendo a los invitados… que no me había acordado de hacerle siquiera un regalo a mis niñas. Que cara pondría si, el Hada que cuidó tantos años a Vainilla y Pervinca Periwinkle, las acompañó durante tantas aventuras y las protegió del mismismo mal, ahora se había olvidado de ellas.

—Hada de los Deseos, necesito un regalo pronto.

Gracias a que todos los presentes estaban muy atentos a mis gemelas, logré escabullirme sin ser vista con dirección a la cocina. Una vez a salvó, comencé a buscar desesperada, cualquier cosa que sirviera como regalo de última hora.

—Una taza de loza, no.

Volaba de extremo a extremo de la cocina, inquieta, buscando algo que sirviera.

—Tal vez un platito para que coman las bebés. ¡NO!

Pero no había éxito.

—Y si les doy algo de comer.

Pero cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que quisiera hacer, demoraría demasiado. Además, no era buena cocinando.

—Tal vez algo de fruta en una cesta.

Pero era una mala idea, no sería un regalo muy común para un cumpleaños, lo peor era, que aunque lograra llenar la canasta, no podría levantarla.

—Tal vez afuera.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salí, por suerte aun quedaban unos pocos rayos de sol. Empecé a buscar entre todo lo que había tirado en el patio.

—Una bellota, muy simple.

Pero nada parecía adecuado.

—Una roca. ¡Demasiado inútil!

Debía impresionar a las gemelas, era quien mejor las conocía.

—Unas hojas. ¡¡¡QUÉ NO!!!

Mi regalo debía ser el mejor de todos.

—¿Que puedo darles?

El tiempo se acababa y el sol, se iba también. Con los últimos rayos de luz, me senté sobre el tendedero. Suspiré desilusionada, que haría ahora. El Hada guardiana de Vainilla y Pervinca, se había olvidado de darles un regalo.

—Bien, tú también me abandonas, verdad.

Estaba tan frustrada, que me terminé desquitando con el sol, que se había ocultado.

—Bien Felí, se un Hada y compórtate como tal. Es hora de afrontar el hecho, de que te olvidaste del regalo de tus niñas.

Tome aire varias veces, para darme valor. Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme. Cuando los abrí, estaba tan oscuro, que de ser porque era un Hada y emitía mi propia luz, me hubiera perdido.

—Supongo que así debe ser el cuarto de Pervinca y Grisam en la noche, solo que más desordenado.

Reí un poco para darme valor, luego, volé siguiendo el brillo de pequeñas piedritas en el suelo. Según recordaba una charla con Acantos, esas piedrecitas brillantes tenían cristal de cuarzo, que mezclado con otros minerales, les daba un brillo especial.

—Se ven muy lindas, si tuvieran más brillo, servirían para indicar el camino.

Entonces recordé cierto cuento de hadas, acerca de dos niños que, para evitar perderse en el bosque, se habían válido de pequeñas piedras que brillaban en la oscuridad. Ahora estaba feliz de haber escuchado una de las tantas, charlas aburridas de Acantos y uno de los cuentos para dormir de Nepeta.

—Ya se que regalarle a mis niñas.

Gracias a mi oído, podía escuchar muy bien, lo que sucedía adentro. Las Gemelas estaban abriendo los últimos regalos. Según escuché, por el tono de desilusión de Pervinca, eran calcetines. Incluso las traidoras de mis amigas, las Hadas de Fairy Oak, les dieron un presente a mis niñas.

—¡Traidoras! Pensé que al menos no sería la única sin regalo.

Luego vino el regalo de la Ogresa madre y la Ogresa hija, así como se su familia, un conjuto de ropa, iguales a los que usaba de pequeña Scarlet. No debo decir, lo "encantada" que estaba Pervinca con el obsequio.

Vainilla solo le vio el lado divertido y lo agradeció amablemente. Supongo que alguna diablura tendría pensada para esa fea ropa. Luego, llegó la mejor parte, Vainilla se emocionó con las flores que le dio Tomelilla. Mi Bruja había cultivado en secreto dos de las flores características de mis Gemelas.

—Ahora mis regalos, mis niñas.

Una linda orquídea que producía uno de los perfumes más apreciados en la cocina y pastelería, la Vainilla. Era la única orquídea cultivada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, por motivos ajenos a los ornamentales.

Curiosamente, al igual que mi brujita de la luz, la flor que lleva su nombre, se abre por la mañana y se cierra al ponerse el sol. Difícilmente, su flor se abriría en ausencia de la luz del sol.

Era como intentar despertar a Babú, a media noche.

—Gracias tía Tomelilla —hasta acá pude escuchar el sonoro beso de Vainilla.

Y para la inquieta Vi, la flor silvestre que como ella, se abría paso frente a la adversidad y florecía con entusiasmo, una _Vinca__ Minor_, o sea, Pervinca. Que al contario del fruto tan codiciado de la Vainilla, la "Violeta de las Brujas" como solían llamarla, podía ser venenosa sino era tratada con cuidado.

Algo que siempre me dio curiosidad, existiendo dos tipos de Vincapervinca, la Vinca Major o mayor y las Vinca Minor o menor; porque la flor representativa de mi brujita de la oscuridad, era justamente la segunda, cuando en realidad, ella nació primera.

Tal vez era una de esas graciosas casualidades.

—Gracias tía.

Sabía lo que seguía, no faltaría mucho para que las Gemelas empezaran a preguntar por mí. Debía apresurarme, pero era demasiado pequeña, para hacer todo lo que tenía pensado. Juntar y mover las piedrecillas, aunque fueran pequeñas como una uña, aun eran grandes y pesadas para mí.

—Necesito ayuda.

Como si alguna entidad cósmica escuchara mi suplica, me mando un poco de ayuda, en forma de un muy atlético y robusto chico.

—Buenas Noches Felí, perdón por interrumpirte.

Y bastante amable, debo admitirlo.

—Se me hizo algo tarde y no quería importunar a todos, entrando por la puerta principal. No sabes si mis hermanas Camelia, Canela, Cereza o a mi hermano Cercis ya han llegado.

Debo admitir que esos nombres me sonaban. Recuerdo que cuando volaba con Lolaflor, conociendo a los invitados, me presento un grupo de hermanos Mágicos de la Luz, con una curiosidad que llamó mi atención. Todos los nombres empezaban con "C".

—Perdón, ¿usted es…?

—Lo olvidaba, que torpe soy, aun no me he presentado. Soy Cisus Sunflower.

—¿Cisus Sunflower?

—El ayudante del Doctor Penstemon Chestnut. El que ayudo a traer a Rosa al mundo, ya sabes, el padre de Trébol y esposo de Flox Polimón.

Casi abro mi boca en el asombro, de no ser, porque escuche desde adentro, que ya me estaban llamando. Impaciente, comencé a mover las pequeñas piedrecillas más rápido, sin éxito alguno.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Felí?

—Bastante.

Fue lo único sensato que atine a decir, ni siquiera un "no sería mucha molestia", "por favor" o "te lo agradecía eternamente". Nada de eso, mi mente estaba más concentrada en otra cosa, luego pediría perdón.

—Bien, por lo que veo… creo entender que quieres hacer Felí. Si gustas entra, entrénenlos unos minutos y luego tráelos. Tendré listo todo para ese momento.

—No me tardo.

Nuevamente salí sin siquiera agradecer, la prisa es la enemiga número uno, de los buenos modales.

—Ahí viene Felí.

Escuché apenas entre a la sala, todos de inmediato, se abrieron para dejarme pasar. Estaba tan cansada de haber movido esas piedrecillas, que no podía respirar.

—¡Felí! Pensamos que ya no vendrías.

—¿Dónde te metiste? El pastel casi se derrite.

—No exageres Pervinca, el pastel no esta hecho de helado.

—Bueno, pero nos tenía muy preocupadas.

—Eso si, donde estabas Felí.

Apenas logré juntar fuerzas para sentarme sobre el hombro de Babú, estaba tan cansada, que no quería escuchar más regaños de Vi. Mamá Dalia le hizo una seña a Vainilla, se toco el hombro, yo no entendí que significaba, pero al parecer, mi Brujita de la Luz, si.

—Lo importante, es que ya estas aquí Felí.

—No podría ser un cumpleaños como se debe, sin nuestra querida Hadita.

—El regalo más maravilloso, que nos pudieron dar hoy. No es mágico, tampoco es costoso. Es algo, que simplemente nace del corazón y te puede hacer feliz.

—Felí, tu presencia para nosotras es mucho. Créeme, no sabes como sufrimos Babú y yo, los cumpleaños anteriores, sin tenerte.

—No es necesario un presente Felí, aun así, aunque no te diste cuenta. Ya nos diste uno.

—Hoy en la casa, todos estuvimos muy ocupados, aun así, te diste el lujo de ayudarnos en la cocina, cuidar a las niñas, abrir la puerta, atender a los invitados, incluso les contaste un cuento a los pequeños.

No me había dado cuenta, de que las chicas se habían percatado de mi desesperación por buscarles un regalo. Tampoco me había dado cuenta, de todas las cosas que había hecho esta noche, por ellas.

—Sin ti, esta noche no hubiera sido posible Felí.

—No nos diste uno, sino dos hermosos regalos.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, me hubiera puesto muy avergonzada por las ovaciones, de no ser, porque afuera tenía mi propio regalo. Así que, ya que había sido mal educada esta noche, lo volvería a ser, para variar.

Interrumpí los aplausos con una simple frase.

—Dos no, tres regalos.

Las gemelas me miraron confundidas.

—Pero este necesite algo de ayuda, esta afuera.

Como heraldo, guíe al grupo reunido en la casa, hacia el patio trasero, donde mi compañero de "travesura", ya había terminado su parte. Reunidas muchas piedras brillantes, formaban un mágico y hermoso patrón escrito, el cual decía:

_"Feliz Cumpleaños Pervinca y Vainilla, con cariño Felí"_


	32. Chapter 32

Escuadrón de Limpieza

**Escuadrón de Limpieza.**

El cumpleaños de las Gemelas, fue un evento fantástico, todos sus amigos y algunos no tanto, como Scarlet y su molesta hija, asistieron. Tuvieron un montón de regalos, de los cuales, modestia aparte, el mío fue el mejor de todos.

Nunca vi a la Gemelas tan felices.

—Ya saben chicas, la fiesta por mi cumpleaños será más grande. Que nadie se atreva a faltar o ya vera.

—Si, si, si. Lo que digas Flox.

Flox se estaba despidiendo junto a ella, estaban su esposo, el cual cargaba a Trébol y Pífano, que volaba junto al pequeño. Más atrás venían los padres de Flox, la señora Rosie y el señor Bernie, así como su tía, la herrera del pueblo, Hortensia Polimón.

La tía de Flox, aun no se terminaba de despedir de mi querida Lala.

—Bueno Tomelilla, será mejor irnos. El sol ya esta saliendo y no quiero tener cerrada la herrería hoy.

—Te entiendo amiga. Luego pasaré a visitarte. En cuanto acabemos de limpiar.

—¿Limpiar? —dijeron al unísono las gemelas.

Vainilla y Pervinca voltearon a ver el interior de la casa, la cual, lucía como si un tornado y dos terremotos hubieran atacado. No se ni como es que la casa se había ensuciado tanto, pero supongo que si la fiesta fue buena, la limpieza igual.

—¡No acabaremos nunca!

—Vi, debemos limpiar. Fue nuestra fiesta.

—No podemos contratar a alguien más para eso.

—Si quieren yo puedo ayudar.

Como un rayo de esperanza, la siempre sonriente Shirley Poppi nos ofreció su ayuda. Pero aunque todas, incluida yo, que sabía que terminaría también ayudando en la limpieza, queríamos aceptar su ayuda. No era muy cortés.

—Gracias Shirley, siempre eres tan buena amiga. Pero tienes cosas que hacer en tu casa.

—La granja se puede cuidar un día sin mí. Además están papá, tía Malva, Mister Berry y Barolo. Ah si, también Antena. Si es por Molly y Milly, les encantaría dormir en sus camas, ayer Felí les contó una historia y no han dejado de hablar de ella.

Sus argumentos eran validos. Si Shirley se proponía algo, no había nada en el mundo que se lo impidiera. No porque sea el Poder Absoluto, sino, porque siempre le encantaba ayudar a sus amigas.

Pervinca y Vainilla estaban encantadas.

—Si pudiéramos hacer que otra bruja de la Oscuridad nos ayude. No lo crees así Flox.

Flox y su familia, aun seguían esperando a que su tía se despidiera del todo de Lala. Ya se había dicho adiós, casi siete veces en menos de cinco minutos. Es que mi bruja y la tía de Flox, eran muy amigas, pero últimamente no se habían visto mucho.

Nadie las culpaba por esa laaaaargaaaaa despedida.

—Lo siento chicas, me rompí una mano y no puedo ayudarles.

Aunque lo decía en broma, la señora Rosie regaño a su hija. Al final, aunque en realidad Flox si quería ayudar, terminó haciendo con un regaño de su madre por andar de graciosa.

Ya teníamos dos ayudantes, necesitábamos más.

—Descuida cariño, yo me llevo a Trébol a casa. Perdona por no quedarme a ayudar, pero el Doctor no puede atender sin su ayudante. Si encuentro a alguna de mis hermanas, te las enviaré.

—Gracias, eres un encanto.

La familia de Flox, se retiró. Ni siquiera pude agradecerle toda su ayuda al esposo e Flox. Pero ya luego los visitaría, cuando fuera con Tomelilla. Por ahora mis gemelas y yo, estábamos más preocupadas por otra cosa.

—Bien, ya tenemos dos. ¿A quién más podemos pedirle ayuda?

—Melisa y Cecilia se fueron junto Hellen. Las muy tramposas se fueron temprano.

—No es que quiera ser descortés, chicas. Pero Melisa, Cecilia y Helen tenían que trabajar en la mañana. Fueron a descansar un poco, para luego regresar a sus trabajos.

Celastro apareció casi de la nada, en realidad, nadie lo vio aproximarse, ya que estamos muy concentradas en a quien reclutar para limpiar. Junto al joven brujo, estaban Francis y Tommy, llevando a todo el montón de niños Corbirock-Buttercup.

—No se para que se mata madrugando Cecilia, ni un alma se aparece por su tienda hasta pasado medio día.

—Cállate Francis. No deberías hablar así de tu esposa.

Pues parecía que muchas cosas no habían cambiado del todo. Aunque los niños estaban enormes, conservaban algo de sus característicos caracteres. Francis seguía tan "caballeroso" como siempre, aunque su hermano, parecía haber perdido ya el interés por mi Vainilla.

—Bueno, nos despedimos mi querida Vainilla —Tommy con sus hijas a cuesta, se despidió de Vainilla dándole un beso en la mano—. Despídeme de Jim.

—Momento, ustedes no nos pueden ayudar chicos. Ya saben, por la gloria de la vieja Banda del Capitán.

Pervinca no dudo en aprovecharse de la situación, pero aunque Tommy estaba muy animado en quedarse junto a Vainilla, su antiguo amor de juventud. Tanto el como su hermano, tenían otros planes.

—Lo siento Pervinca, pero quedamos de recoger a nuestros hermanos que venían hoy al pueblo.

—Con gusto las ayudaríamos, pero ya habíamos quedado con ellos antes. Además, debo acostar a las niñas.

—Entiendo, hace años que no los ven. Desde que se mudaron y dejaron el pueblo. Están en su derecho.

La Banda de los siete hermanos Corbirock, se había separado algunos años después de que me fuera de Fairy Oak. Con la expansión del pueblo y el carácter aventurero que corría por la vena de todos ellos, sumado a los continuos relatos de los nuevos pobladores.

Los Corbirock, no dudaron el lanzarse a una nueva aventura, colonizando tierras lejanas. Solo Francis y Tommy se quedaron en el Pueblo, puesto que cada uno, ya tenía una respectiva pareja.

Sin embargo, jamás dejaron de mantenerse en contacto y solían hacerse visitas entre ellos.

—Y tú que dices, Celastro.

Ahora la atención estaba sobre el buen Celastro, de pequeño era un amante de la comida y en especial de los dulces, por ello había ganado peso. Pero no así, había perdido su amigable carácter y sus siempre disposición a ayudar.

—Veamos, le dejaré la radio a mi ayudante. Podrá con ella por un día. Además siempre me ha pedido más responsabilidades. Las ayudaré chicas.

—Gracias Celastro.

—Solo díganme donde dejo a Alex.

—Yo te guío, sígueme Celastro.

—Voy detrás de ti Shirley.

Mientras Shirley acompañaba a Celastro a la habitación de mis gemelas, Flox, Vainilla, Pervinca y yo, veíamos como los antiguos miembros más valientes, se retiraban ocupados por sus obligaciones familiares.

—Como cambian las cosas.

Sonríe a la idea de comparar a estos Francis y Tommy, con los que conocía hace casi diez años. La sola idea de ver a los Francis y Tommy que conocí, preocupados por sus hermanos, me hizo soltar varias risas.

—Chicas, creen que aun quedará comida.

—¡Flox! Sabes la hora que es.

—Estuve despierta toda la noche, además me van a hacer trabajar toda la mañana. Necesito algo de comer para reponer mis fuerzas.

—Creo que aun quedaba pastel adentro —respondí recordando el enorme pastel que hicieron para mis gemelas.

—También quedo algo de carne seca y unos cuantos encurtidos.

—Pastel, carne y encurtidos, que rico. Iré a servirme un poco, regreso.

Yo solo arrugue la cara a la idea de mezclar aquellas tres cosas en una sola comida. Pero a Flox, por alguna extraña razón, le pareció una deliciosa idea. Quien sabe, su sentido del gusto también se había visto afectado con los años.

—Flox, nunca cambiaras.

—Cuidado comes demasiado o te pondrás gorda como Vainilla.

—¡Pervinca! Por sino te has dado cuenta, somos gemelas y si yo me veo gorda, tú también.

—Si, lo que digas Vainillita.

—No vallan a pelear ahora chicas, ya no son unas niñas.

—Felí, peleamos porque es nuestra manera de demostrar nuestro amor.

—No me quieras tanto Pervinca.

—Ya está peleando de nuevo chicas.

—Señoritas, ya son mayores de edad. Cada una madre de una hermosa niña, no deberían comportarse así.

—Lo siento chicos.

—Acantos, ya pareces nuestra madre regañándonos.

—De que vale que las regañe, si ni siquiera a ella escuchas Pervinca.

—Jaja, gracias por venir.

La celebración se habría prolongado hasta la mañana siguiente, junto a Vainilla y Pervinca, nos despedíamos de los últimos invitados. La pareja más romántica del Pueblo, Acantos y Nepeta.

—Fue un gusto verlas, perdón por irnos, pero Tulipán y Pimpinela aun son muy pequeños para desvelarse tanto.

Cada padre, llevaba a una de sus respectivas versiones en miniatura. Era una escena tan linda, como para pintarla y colgarla en la pared. Lastima que nuestra artista, no estaba de humor como para ponerse a pintar.

Menos con el regaño de Acantos.

—Los hubieras dejado durmiendo en nuestra habitación, junto a Rouse y Cath. Como las cuñadas de Babú.

Aunque siempre estaba de humor, como para molestar a su hermana.

—Me quitaron mi cama —dijo algo triste Vainilla—. Aunque ahora podré dormir abrazada de mi Jim.

—Ven, como quieren que les interrumpa su velada romántica —Nepeta soltó una risita.

—¿Romántica? Conociendo a este par, lo más seguro es que Vainilla sube y Jim ya esta dormido.

—Que hermana tan graciosa tengo. ¿No la quieres de regalo, Nepeta?

—No gracias, ya con dos gatitos tengo mucho.

—Es cierto, como están los gatitos de Pampurrea.

—Bien, ya están más grandes. Aunque no puedo evitar, que sigan metiendo en la casa todos los animales que cazan. Si vieran, tenemos una colección… lagartijas, ratones, grillos, escarabajos, cucarachas… —Nepeta iba a continuar, pero vio la cara de asco en la pobre Vainilla y mejor se detuvo—. Bien, mejor nos vamos.

—Cuídense, chicas.

Acantos se despidió muy amablemente y luego de tomar la mano libre de Nepeta, para ayudarla, se retiraron. Las Gemelas los vieron alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron, luego entraron a la casa.

—Por fin, estoy rendida.

Fue cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de un detalle.

—No les pedimos ayuda a Acantos y a Nepeta.

—Por mí que se vallan. Para regaños ya tengo con los de Mamá y Felí.

—¡Oye!

—Ves, ahora falta que mamá me regañe y estará listo todo.

Pervinca literalmente se tiro sobre el mueble de la sala, Mamá Dalia le llamó la atención por eso. Vi simplemente se disculpó y se acomodo, no sin recibir otro regaño, por no comportarse como una dama.

—¡Mamá! Estoy cansada. Podemos olvidar los modales por un día.

—Eres una dama Pervinca, aunque no te guste, debes tratar de comportarte como una. Ya no eres una niña como para andar subiéndote a los árboles o deslizándote por las colinas.

—Una dama, una dama. Bah, los chicos la tienen sencilla. Aun extraño esos días como niño.

—De que hablas, fue la peor idea que pudimos tener. Al final, los niños no nos dejaban entrar, porque solo se dedicaban a hacer cochinadas allá dentro.

—Un concurso de escupidas o captura de gusanos en lodo, o hasta una competencia para ver quien aguantaba más tener un caracol en su boca. Nada de eso es una cochinada.

—Lo será para ti, Vi. Por cierto Felí, que opinas de la fiesta que tuvimos.

—Me encanto. Nunca pensé encontrar tanta gente, si que ha crecido el Pueblo.

—Fueron seis años hadita. Era normal que creciera el pueblo.

—Seis años, quien creyera.

Volé hacia mis Gemelas y abracé sus naricita, era tan lindo estar de vuelta con ella. No hablamos por varios minutos, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento tan lindo de volver a estar juntas, luego de tantos años separadas.

Ni siquiera recuerdo, en que momento nos quedamos dormidas.


	33. Chapter 33

**Las Aventuras y Desventuras de un Hada.**

El treceavo cumpleaños de mis gemelas había llegado y se había ido con la misma velocidad que la nieve se derrite al llegar la primavera. Las clases estaban a ya a la vuelta de la esquina y mi Vainilla había sido elegida para dar el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, durante la ceremonia del primer día.

—Queridos compañeros, es un placer para mí estar aquí frente a todos ustedes, en este día tan especial…

Y como de costumbre, desde que Vainilla se había enterado, un mes antes de la fecha, se había puesto a practicar sin descanso. Era lindo verla practicar el discurso, el cual ya se sabía de memoria, pero luego de setecientas cincuenta y tres veces, de escuchar lo mismo, como que cansaba un poquito.

En especial a Pervinca.

—¡Babú! Puedes dejar eso, te sabes de memoria cada palabra, cada letra, incluso cada signo de puntuación de ese discurso. Por favor, déjalo por un día.

Babú practicaba en todo lugar que pudiera, en el baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes, en el comedor mientras desayunaba, incluso en la cama, antes de irse a dormir. A veces creía ya, que Vainilla no podría dormir sin declamar su discurso.

En cambio Vi, una vez que lo escuchaba, no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

—¡Quiero dormir!

—Pervinca, te agradecería mucho me brindarás algo de colaboración y me dejaras terminar mi discurso. Quiero que este perfecto para la ceremonia de mañana.

—Te va a salir perfecto. Verdad Felí.

—A mí no me metas, yo soy neutral.

Era una decisión difícil, no podía apoyar a ninguna de las dos en esta ocasión, ya que si apoyaba a Vainilla, toda la ira de mi brujita de la oscuridad caería sobre mí. Y si apoyaba a Vi, Babú se desquitaría de mí, con la mejor arma que tenía, me ignoraría.

—Felí, apóyame.

—No, Felí me apoya a mí.

—Chicas, chicas. Yo apoyo a ambas. Pero por favor, esta noche porque no dormimos. Vainilla, no crees que es mejor estar descansada para tu discurso de mañana.

—Esta bien, lo dejaré por hoy. ¡Pero solo porque me lo pidió Felí!

—Gracias al cielo.

Diciendo esto, las niñas y yo, nos acostamos a dormir. Pero juraría que entre sueños, Pervinca recitaba el discurso de su hermana, como si fuera alguna clase de poema. No le di importancia y simplemente me dormí.

Al día siguiente, el terror absoluto, Vainilla se había olvidado todo el discurso.

—¡NO RECUERDO NADA!

El terror total, faltando pocas horas para el discurso de Vainilla y por algún extraño motivo, todo el discurso de casi dos páginas de Vainilla, se la había ido de la mente. Tratamos de calmarla entre todos, quizás así recuperaría la memoria, pero no había éxito.

Era como si jamás hubiera escrito ese discurso.

—¡Qué haré!

Ni que decir de que mi pobre Vainilla estaba muy asustada, no por pararse al frente, en medio de tantos rostros que la mirarían fijamente, no que va, Vainilla era muy capaz y para eso, no era tímida.

Su miedo era a defraudar a todas las personas que confiaban en ella.

—Prueba este té de orégano hija, te hará bien.

—Mejor tomate esta infusión de hierbas Babú, te ayudará para relajarte.

—Hija, yo creo que solo estas asustada. Cuando te pares frente a todos, te saldrá naturalmente.

—Te lo advertí Babú, si lo repetías muchas veces, se te olvidaría.

—¡Pervinca!

—Y si lo lees de nuevo mientras vamos rumbo a la escuela.

—¡Eso es!

Vainilla corrió a buscar su discurso, el cual no solo había ensayado, sino que, lo había reescrito varias veces. Pero para mala suerte, no aparecía ninguno de los papeles donde mi brujita de la luz, había escrito su discurso.

—¡No lo encuentro! Sino lo encuentro… ¡NO IRÉ A LA ESCUELA!

—Vainilla, pero que dices. No has faltado nunca, ni un solo día. Ni cuanto te dio ese resfriado tan fuerte, que Vi tuvo que sostenerte, para que no te desmayaras.

No era broma lo que dije. Vainilla era muy cumplida y jamás le gustaba decepcionar a nadie. Pero en especial, nunca le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lugar, menos a la escuela. Ella era el motivo, por el que Vi, jamás se había retrasado.

—Si Babú no va, yo tampoco. Seré solidaria con ella.

—Lo que quieres es holgazanear. Babú, por favor no digas esas locuras. Si te concentras, recordaras donde dejaste esas hojas.

—Capaz sopló un viento y se volaron.

—¿Se fu-fueron?

Vainilla iba a empezar a llorar, por suerte no sucedió, Vi actuó a tiempo.

—¡NO! No se volaron por la ventana. Quizás cayeron debajo de tu cama, quien sabe.

—¿Mi cama? ¡Eso es!

Vainilla se metió de cabeza debajo de su cama y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había. El orden que imperó durante años en el lado de la habitación de mi brujita consentida, se había ido en pocos segundos.

Pervinca observaba tranquila desde su propia cama.

—Vainilla, te sabes eso de memoria. Lo has repetido no se cuantas veces ya.

—Setecientas cincuenta y tres veces.

—¿Tanto así Felí? Ves, ese discurso debe estar bien grabado en tu mente. Como dijo papá, solo son nervios. En cuanto te pares frente a todos, recodaras cada palabra.

—¿Lo crees así Vi?

—Claro Babú, de las dos, eres la más inteligente. Estas cosas se te dan bien.

—También serías igual de buena en la escuela Vi, si te esforzaras más. Como lo hace Vainilla.

—Vamos Felí, jamás eh reprobado. No es suficiente.

Animada por las palabras de apoyo de su querida hermana mayor, Vainilla se tranquilizo y decidió ir a la escuela. Comenzó al largo ritual que hacia cada mañana, para prepararse para su ajetreado viaje.

Aunque la escuela no estaba tan lejos de la casa.

—¡LISTA! —Vainilla se paró frente a la puerta y se despidió de todos—. Me voy Mamá, Papá, Tía Toemlilla

—Me voy.

—Acompañaré a las niñas como de costumbre, me retiro Mamá Dalia, Señor Cícero, Tomelilla.

Nos encaminamos como de costumbre por las calles de Fairy Oak, aquel recorrido frecuente que habíamos hecho por años, nos parecía nuevo esta ocasión. Quizás porque nos habíamos adelantado a la hora de reunión, no encontrábamos niños en la calle.

—Babú, deja de estar nerviosa. Tiemblas como gelatina mal cuajada.

—Tengo miedo de no recordar nada. ¿Qué hago Vi sino logró recordar nada?

—Vainilla, eres inteligente. Podrás improvisar algo.

—Vi, no creo que eso le ayude a Vainilla.

—Me estoy poniendo más nerviosa que antes.

—Sino es tan difícil, lo ensayaste tanto, que incluso yo lo recuerdo —Pervinca se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar—. Queridos compañeros, es un placer para mí estar aquí frente a todos ustedes, en este día tan especial donde nos encontramos con todos los pequeños que por primera vez llegan a nuestra maravillosa escuela…

Vainilla y yo nos quedamos estupefactas, en verdad Vi se sabía todo el discurso que había escrito su hermana. Podría jurar, que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo, en el rostro de mi brujita de luz. Pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

—Es una buena idea Vi. Puedo subir a la plataforma y tú desde atrás me vas diciendo lo que debo repetir.

—Y-yo a-allá arriba.

—Sí, pero escondida.

—No creo que sea buena idea chicas.

—Vamos Felí, es la mejor solución para esto.

Al final, cedí ante las suplicas de mis niñas. Era una de sus tantas ideas descabelladas, pero esperaba que esta saliera bien. Al llegar a la escuela, Babú y yo preparamos todo, Pervinca se quedó escondida detrás de una cortina conmigo a su lado.

Esperábamos que todo resultara, pero por desgracia.

—¿Babú?

Vainilla había regresado con nosotras, estaba muy nerviosa y llorando. La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, los nuevos alumnos ya estaban formados. Tratamos de tranquilizarla, pero a la pobre Vainilla, no le salía la voz.

—¿Qué te pasa Vainillita?

—¿Babú, no puedes hablar?

Vainilla negó con la cabeza, su rostro lloroso nos conmovió tanto. Daban ganas de llorar, nadie imaginaba la mala suerte que pasaría a mi brujita, menos en su día tan especial.

—Tranquilízate Babú. Respira hondo.

Vainilla siguió las indicaciones de su hermana, pero por más que respiraba, no conseguía calmarse. Lo peor, es que la voz no le salía por más que se esforzara. Lo único que brotaba de ella, eran lágrimas.

—¿Qué hacemos Felí?

—No sé, si les decimos que Vainilla no podrá salir.

Vainilla casi estalla en llanto al escuchar esa idea.

—Ok, mala idea. Alguna otra sugerencia.

Vainilla parecía animada, rápidamente nos comenzó a hacer varias señas. Juro que aunque le ponía empeño, no entendía nada de lo que Babú trataba de decir. Pero Pervinca pareció entender todo muy bien.

—¡ESTAS LOCA VAINILLA!

Vainilla le tapó la boca a su hermana, la ceremonia estaba por comenzar y no era buena idea que nos descubrieran tras el escenario.

—Perdón. Pero como se te puede ocurrir eso. Estas locas si crees que aceptaré.

Vainilla miró con una carita suplicante a su hermana mayor.

—Babú, tengo una reputación de chica rebelde. Como crees que haga esto.

Yo seguía sin entender de que hablaban mis gemelas.

—Ni aunque me pongas carita de cachorrito abandonado. Hay limites Vainilla Periwinkle y aunque seas mi hermana menor yo…

Pero la mirada suplicante de Vainilla, sus ojitos a punto de estallar y ese curioso gesto suyo moviendo el labio, lograron domar el corazón fuerte de mi brujita de la oscuridad.

Vi solo suspiró derrotada.

—Esta bien, daré el discurso por ti.

Vainilla se puso a brincar, como una niña que ha descubierto el escondite, donde sus padres guardaron sus regalos de cumpleaños. Vi por el contrarió, se moría de vergüenza, más que de temor.

En especial porque tendría que disfrazarse de su hermana.

—Te odio Vainilla.

Vainilla le dio su ropa a Pervinca, gracias a que aun hacia algo de viento, habíamos salido con las chamarras. Vainilla le colocó la capucha a su hermana sobre la cabeza, eso ocultaría su cabello.

Con la luz indicada y a bastante distancia, lucía como Vainilla.

—Te ves idéntica a Vainilla, Vi.

—Calla Felí.

Escuchamos que llamaban a Vainilla para dar su discurso de bienvenida, Vainilla empujó a su hermana y esta salió de detrás del telón. Vi estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que lo hacia por Vainilla.

Caminó hacia el podio muy valiente y comenzó a hablar.

—Señora Directora, Profesores de la Honorable Escuela Horace McCrips, compañeros. Yo Perv…Vainilla, si eso, jaja, soy Vainilla Periwinkle… quien más podía ser.

Aunque el comienzo de su discurso no fue tan bueno como esperamabos, el desarrollo fue mejor aun. En especial, porque Pervinca perdió el miedo y encontro una buena forma de salir del embrolló en que se metió.

—Claro, como si mi hermana Pervinca pudiera subir acá arriba —todos los presentes que conocían a Vi, comenzaron a reír—. Bien, una vez rota la atmósfera tan tensa, empezaré con lo importante.

Suspiré aliviada al ver a Pervinca más tranquila, todos creyeron que lo que había dicho "Vainilla" había sido solo para romper el hielo. Junto con la verdadera Vainilla, observábamos a Vi lucirse junto con sus demás compañeros.

—…todos los pequeños que por primera vez llegan a nuestra maravillosa escuela. Serán muchos años de alegría que compartirán aquí, harán buenos amigos y aprenderán muchas cosas nuevas. Pero por sobre todo, estudiaran en la escuela, donde sus padres y los padres de sus padres estudiaron. La magia esta enraizada dentro de las paredes de esta escuela, solo es cuestión de ustedes encontrarla. Tal vez sea alguno de ustedes el que, descubra el secreto más grande de nuestra amada escuela, quien sabe, quizás ya tenga una pista…

—Es el mejor discurso que has podido hacer Vainilla.

Hable emocionada, una cosa era escucharlo hasta el cansancio repitiéndolo sin gracia una y otra vez, pero otra muy diferente, era verlo en acción. En especial cuando era Pervinca, la que lo estaba exponiendo.

—Gracias Felí, pero todo el mérito, se lo lleva Vi.

—¡Babú! Ya puedes hablar —Vainilla solo sonrió, fue cuando entendí todo—. Nunca perdiste la voz, verdad. Tampoco se te olvido tu discurso o perdiste las hojas.

—No, todo fue fingido.

—Pero porque.

—Escuché a Pervinca anoche, pensé que si lo había escuchado tanto como para repetirlo dormida, lo debía conocer bien. Vi también se esforzó este año que paso Felí, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero lo hizo. En la noche, cuando nos dormíamos, solía estudiar. Encendía una vela y reanudaba sus estudios, lo sé, porque su luz siempre me despertaba.

—Mi Vi.

—No fue elegida, fue solo por un tecnicismo. Vi falló una pregunta en su último examen, porque se quedo dormida. Pero sabía que ella quería dar el discurso aun más que yo. Por eso lo hice. Perdóname Felí si mentí, pero era por una buena causa.

—Niña, eres una brujita de la luz. Se supone que no hagas estas cosas… pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho Babú. Vi se ve tan feliz.

Una vez acabo su discurso "Vainilla" fue aplaudida por casi cinco minutos, se podía ver la felicidad en el rostro de Vi, jamás la había visto tan feliz antes. Se supone que las Brujas de Luz deben ser rectas, pero aun las hermanas, suelen usar uno que otro truquito para ayudarse.


	34. Chapter 34

**El Sonido del Silencio.**

Abrí los ojos al recuerdo de haber revivido, un curioso momento de mi vida junto a las gemelas. Muy curioso, pero debo admitirlo también lindo. Un recuerdo que había permanecido oculto en nuestras mentes, se había manifestado en un precioso sueño. Era un mágico momento, donde el amor, superaba al mejor de los embrujos.

Yo solo sonreí al ver a mis Gemelas aun durmiendo, luego recordé algo.

—¿Qu-qué paso? ¿Me quedé dormida?

Lo único que atine a hacer, es frotarme los ojos. Vi a Flox y a Shirley limpiado el otro extremo de la sala. Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, se suponía que éramos las que íbamos a limpiar.

Hasta habíamos organizado todo… solo para quedarnos dormidas.

—No las despiertes Felí. Están muy cansadas.

Mamá Dalia estaba arropando a sus hijas con dos lindas mantas bordadas a mano. No recuerdo haberlas visto antes, pero el estilo de bordado, era muy característico de la señora Dalia. Ella las había bordado a mano.

¿Pero cuándo lo hizo?

—Ayúdame a cubrirlas Felí, no quiero despertarlas.

Algo curioso, que no había notado, es que las gemelas estaban abrazándose. Al dormir una junto a la otra, se habían terminado juntando, hasta que se abrazaron. Como cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas.

—Están muy lindas las mantas.

—Gracias, las bordaba desde hace meses, durante las noches. Pensaba en dárselas como el verdadero regalo, pero luego no pude.

—¿Por el regalo del Señor Cícero?

—En parte, no quería arruinar su lindo esfuerzo.

—Se ven muy lindas.

—Me esforcé mucho en tejerlas.

Aunque me refería esta vez a las gemelas, durmiendo juntas, se veían como dos angelitos. Como cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas y Vainilla se asustaba de algo, al final, le rogaba toda la noche a Pervinca para que durmiera con ella.

En el fondo, sabía que a Vi también le gustaba eso.

—Son unos amores mis niñas. No las despiertes Felí, de acuerdo.

Yo solo asentí, ahora esperaba nuevas órdenes.

—Se esforzaron mucho anoche, ustedes tres. Deberías descansar otro poco.

—Estoy bien. Soy una hada fuerte. Además me comprometí a ayudar con la limpieza.

—_Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré_ tú no vas a ayudarnos con la limpieza, de acuerdo.

—Pe-pero se supone que un Sinmagia no puede ordenar a un hada —traté de moverme para levantar varios papeles, pero mi cuerpo no respondía—. Es trampa. Un Sinmagia no puede ordenarle a un Hada.

—Felí, recuerda que antes de casarme con Cícero, era una Bruja de la Luz. Igual que Vainilla o Lila. En realidad no tan buena como ellas, pero fui una Bruja de la Luz que es lo que importa.

La Señora Dalia sonrió victoriosa, había perdido.

—Esta bien, me sentaré aquí junto a las gemelas.

Habían dicho mi nombre completo, para mi representaba una orden que no podría dejar de cumplir, aunque quisiera. No tuve más opción que sentarme a observar como Mamá Dalia y las chicas como limpiaban. Mientras Vainilla y Pervinca dormían abrazadas.

Pude observar, que los hombres de la casa también ayudaban.

—Al menos es bueno ver esforzarse así al joven Jim y al joven Grisam —sonreí al verlos mover los pesados muebles—. Hasta el Señor Cícero ayuda.

Todos estaban ayudando, hasta las pequeñas hermanitas de Jim y las gemelas de Shirley. Quería hacer también mi parte, pero no podía, estaba prisionera por una orden directa. Sin pensarlo, empecé a maquinar un plan.

—Shirley, Shirley.

Llamé a mi siempre confiable brujita absoluta.

—Dime Felí.

—Te puedo pedir un inmenso favor.

Ella pareció muy feliz al ver que yo, le pediría algo.

—Claro, lo que gustes.

—Quiero que digas mi nombre completo y me ordenes ayudarlas con la limpieza.

Shirley solo arrugó la cara.

—_Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré_ tú no vas a ayudarnos y tampoco vas a pedirle a nadie más, que te quite aquella orden. De acuerdo.

Solo suspiré, estaba derrotada.

—Tú ganas, no lo haré.

—Trabajaste mucho anoche Felí, incluso pude ver que casi te desmayas.

En realidad, mi "casi" desmayo era por el llanto de Rouse, pero Shirley al parecer, no se había percatado de ese detalle. Tuve que abandonar mi ida de ayudar con la limpieza, además, ya había bastante gente ayudando.

Pero aun tenía una esperanza.

—Nadie me dijo que no cuidara a las niñas, Rosy y Cath deben estar en sus cunas.

Sonreí al tiempo que volaba cruzando la sala, en dirección a la antigua habitación de mis gemelas, ahora habitación de Cath y Rosa. Por precaución, evite volar cerca de cualquier Mágico o ex-mágico, no quería repetir aquella experiencia.

—Libré a todos… espero.

Por fin llegué a la habitación de las niñas, ahí estaban Cath y Rosy en compañía de Celastro, su esposa Hellen y su pequeño Alexander. También estaba Sophie y una pequeñita muy parecida a ella.

—¡So-So-Sophie!

Me alarme mucho al pensar que la pequeña Sophie, la que para mi representaba toda la inocencia de ser niños, tenía ya una hija.

¡Y a su edad!

—¡Sophie Littlewalton! ¡Aun estas muy pequeña para tener hijas!

Sin embargo, Sophie que hace tiempo había crecido, me miró muy seria.

—Felí, esta niña que ves a mi lado no es mi hija… es mi hermana. ¡Como crees que voy a tener hijos! Aun soy muy joven para eso.

Sophie se enojó bastante, debo admitirlo. Aunque su hermanita parecía más divertida con mi confusión.

—Pe-perdón Sophie. Es que la vi a ella, muy parecida a ti… ¿Qué querías que pensará?

—Que era mi hermana.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. No me dejaré llevar por la primera impresión de nuevo.

—Eso espero. Francis y Tommy tienen cinco hermanos más. Celastro tiene dos hermanas, incluso Acantos tiene una hermana menor. Porque no pensaste mejor en esa posibilidad.

—Perdón, me deje llevar.

—Cálmate Sophie, que dirá tu hermanita o tus queridos alumnos.

—Es verdad. Primero la compostura.

Sophie respiró hondo y regresó a su usual actitud calmada de siempre. Sin embargo, yo estaba más interesada en otra cosa y no era precisamente, la hermana menor de Sophie.

—¿Alumnos? ¿También eres maestra como Hellen?

Hellen sonrió al escuchar que la nombre.

—O como Cloudy, Nepeta, Canela o Vainilla.

Estaba muy sorprendida de que hubieran tantos maestros, entre los antiguos niños que una vez protegí. Era de las pocas profesiones humanas, que no consideraba algo extraño. Incluso para enseñar magia, se necesitaba de un maestro.

—Nepeta no es maestra, recuerda Celastro, ella es la enfermera de la escuela.

—Si, tienes razón. Gracias Sophie.

—¿Enfermera? Valla. —miré atentamente a Sophie—. ¿Entonces también eres maestra, Sophie?

—En realidad soy la directora de la escuela.

—¡Di-Di-Directora!

Casi me caigo al escuchar esa tremenda declaración. Sophie lo había mantenido en secreto hasta ahora, la muy tramposa. Pero me alegraba por ella, era bastante dedicada a los estudios y desde muy pequeña, aunque algo miedosa, siempre se trazaba metas, las que cumplía sin falta.

—Que gusto, lo tenías bien merecido Sophie.

Cuando creció, Sophie se fue haciendo menos tímida, aunque a diferencia de los demás niños, prefería quedarse a conversar con los maestros de la escuela. En parte era, porque los niños siempre la molestaban, tirando de sus trenzas.

Pero fuera de eso, ella en verdad amaba la escuela.

—Gracias, es un placer ser la directora de mi escuela. Debo admitir, que fue bastante sorpresivo para mí, que me pidieran serlo.

—Vamos pequeña Littlewalton, no había nadie más capacitado que tú.

—Celastro, no me digas pequeña. Ya no soy una niña.

—Perdón, perdón. Pero las viejas costumbres no se pierden.

Aunque todos reían felices ante los recuerdos de la infancia, noté muy decepcionada a la pequeña hermana de Sophie. Al parecer, el que no la hayamos tomado en cuenta, la había desilusionado.

—Sophie, ¿cómo se llama tu hermana?

Al escuchar mi pregunta, la pequeña Littlewalton y no me refiero a Sophie, se emocionó mucho.

—Oh que boba, olvide presentártela. Anoche no pudo venir porque estaba pasando un resfriado, pero ya esta aquí. Te presento a mi hermana, su nombre es Lily.

La pequeña hermanita de Sophie, se presento muy cortésmente, haciéndome una reverencia como si fuera alguna especie de princesa. Era muy linda, tenía bastante parecido con Sophie a esa edad, pero realmente no era una versión más joven de ella.

—Mucho gusto Lily, soy Felí.

Esperé a que la pequeña me contestará, pero no sucedió. Al contrarió, me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y luego empezó a escribir algo, en un cuadernito que tenía guardado en su ropa. También tenía un lápiz con goma guardado.

—Veamos, ahí dice… _"El gusto es mío"_

Yo sonreí, la pequeña realmente debía ser muy tímida, quizás más que lo era Hellen. Pero me pareció muy tierna su forma de comunicarse. Aunque luego descubrí algo sobre ella, que aun así, no me hizo cambiar la impresión que tuve cuando la conocí.

La pequeña Lily, no podía hablar.

—Felí, debo hablar algo serio contigo.

—Debe ser muy serio, para que tu me digas eso, Sophie.

—Lily, podrías jugar un momento con Cath, Rosa y Alex.

La pequeña hermana de Sophie asintió.

—Felí, no se si lo notaste. Pero mi hermanita, no puede hablar.

—Oh, por eso era el cuaderno. Yo creí que solo era tímida. Aunque es igual de linda con aquel cuaderno.

—¿No te parece rara?

—¡Rara! ¿Por qué? No le veo nada malo a ello. Para mí sigue siendo una niña muy saludable, solo que más especial que las demás.

— Gracias Felí. Jamás creí que alguien hablará tan lindo de mi hermanita.

—Y porque no lo debería hacer. Solo me gustaría saber una cosa, nació así o fue por alguna enfermedad.

—En realidad fue por un trauma, Lily cuando nació, podía hablar. Un día, hace algunos años atrás, visitamos Aberdurville. No es la gran cosa, solo un pequeño pueblo con tantas casas como dedos en mi mano. No es como Fairy Oak.

—Ejem, querida Sophie, te estas saliendo del tema.

—Perdón —se disculpó una sonrojada Sophie—. Verás. Cuando estábamos de visita en Aberdurville, ocurrió un incendio y Lily quedó atrapada dentro de la casa que se incendiaba. Papá entro a rescatarla y casi mueren los dos, por suerte, con ayuda de algunos pobladores, lograron salvar a Lily. Además de a dos niñas que habían quedado en aquella casa.

Esas eran las hermanas adoptivas de Jim, Gaviota y Alondra.

—Aquella experiencia fue demasiado traumática para Lily, tanto que dejo de hablar ese día. Además, la aterroriza el fuego.

—Es de imaginarse, quien hubiera pasado algo parecido, también estaría así.

—Pero Nepeta dice que la hermanita de Sophie algún día volverá a hablar.

—¿En serio?

—Si, dijo que como sucedió por un trauma, con el tiempo, recuperaría el habla. Por el momento, no había que forzarla.

—Que alivio. Así que un día escucharé tu voz, pequeña Lily.

A diferencia de su hermana adolescente, Lilly no se molesto por ser llamada pequeña, al contrarió, parecía muy feliz. Un detalle que me pareció muy curioso, pero no se lo comente a Sophie, es que, su hermanita era mucho más alta que Sophie a esa edad.

Me pareció gracioso, Lily llegaría a ser más alta que Sophie.

—Sucede algo pequeña Lily.

La joven hermanita de Sophie, me hizo señas para que la viera. Luego comenzó a escribir algo en su pequeño cuaderno. Se veía tan linda haciéndolo.

—Veamos, ahí dice… _"Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo"._

Solo sonreí y volé hasta su mejillita, lego le di un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño regalo más. Soplé algo de polvo de hadas sobre ella. No sería de mucha ayuda contra una enfermedad, pero al menos, valía la pena. En especial por verla tan feliz.


	35. Chapter 35

**Las Aventuras y Desventuras de Jim y Grisam.**

Ante de continuar con mi relato usual, de mi vida con las Gemelas y sus niñas, se me ocurrió contar una de esas historias tiernas y románticas, que a todos nos fascina.

La siguiente historia no la viví directamente, supe de ella gracias a mis queridas amigas hadas e incluso, a los mismos protagonistas implicados en la misma, Grisam Burdock, esposo de mi Pervinca y Jim Burium, esposo de mi Vainilla.

Grisam se encaminaba raudo y presuroso hacia las afueras del pueblo. Cada veinte pasos que daba en dirección del bosque, volteaba hacia el Pueblo, como buscando, tal vez tratando de que no lo siguiera nadie.

Al final, llegó a la entrada del Bosque. Una sombra parecía vigilarlo detrás de un árbol.

—Si estas planeando salir de un brinco intentando asustarme, mejor olvídalo. Burium.

—Vamos Grisam, no seas aguafiestas.

Jim acaba de salir de detrás del mismo árbol en el que se escondía aquella sombra. En pocas palabras, el era aquella siniestra sombra oculta; aunque en realidad solo estaba tratando de asustar a Grisam.

Supongo que su broma no le salió tan bien como esperaba.

—Bien, vine a tu llamado.

Grisam sacó un sobre abierto de su chaqueta, en el sobre decía:

"Para Grisam, urgente"

—Veo que si te llegó mi mensaje.

—Cuando lo vi y tome el sobre, creí que algo le había sucedido a Pervinca o a mi hija, casi me matas de un susto inventor loco.

—Perdón, no lo hice con esa intención, solo quería evitar que Vainilla o Pervinca supieran de nuestra reunión súper secreta.

—Me parece bien, pero Jim.

—Dime Grisam.

—Si querías que nuestras esposas no supieran de esto.

—En efecto.

—¿Por qué tuviste que enviarme el sobre con Pífano?

—Qué tiene que te lo enviara con ella.

—Pífano por sino recuerdas, fue el hada de Flox, la mejor amiga de Vainilla y Pervinca.

—Lo sé, pero le di la orden de que no lo abriera o leyera el contenido.

—No sé si todas esas horas metido de cabeza en tus inventos, te ha hecho olvidar una regla muy importante acerca de las hada de este Pueblo.

—¿Y esa sería?

—Aquellos sin Magia como tú, no pueden darle órdenes a las Hadas, mucho menos… sino recuerdan bien el nombre de un Hada…

Grisam le hizo una seña con el dedo a Jim para que guardara silencio, este asintió.

—…esta no se ve obligada a obedecer tu orden, no es así Pífano.

Aunque no fue una orden directa, ya que aunque Grisam si era un Mágico de la Oscuridad, no uso su nombre, al verse descubierta, la pobre no tuvo otra opción que salir de detrás de los árboles.

—Hola joven Grisam, joven Jim.

Me hubiera gustado ver en persona la mirada de sorpresa del joven Jim, Pífano me comento que no tenía precio. En verdad me hubiera gustado verlo, pero en ese preciso momento, estaba en otras actividades.

—¿Me seguiste Pífano?

—No, seguí al joven Grisam.

—¿Pero no abriste la carta?

—No.

—Menos mal.

—Aunque estuvo presente cuando la leí.

—¿Por qué la dejaste que leyera una carta tan importante, Grisam?

—En tu carta solo mencionaba que querías una reunión conmigo, en un lugar apartado, para discutir cierto asusto secreto acerca de nuestras esposas. Además, deseabas que te contestara.

—Es cierto. ¿Qué tiene eso?

—No sé en que mundo apartado de la realidad vives Jim, pero aquí en Fairy Oak, no creo que hubiera humano capaz de descifrar tu carta.

—Vainilla lo haría —esto último Jim lo dijo en un tono que incomodo a Grisam.

—Como sea, tuve que leerla frente a Pífano para ver si ella la podía entender, además, ya que la habías enviado a ella, pensé que debía enviarte mi respuesta con la misma hada.

—También hubiera sido válido enviarla con otra.

—Gracioso.

Pífano solo flotaba escuchando divertida la "pelea" de amigos, que más parecía una especie de riña entre dos niños de escuela.

—En fin. Estamos aquí para lo del regalo de aniversario de Pervinca y Vainilla.

—Y eso no pudiste poner en la carta.

—Era confidencial.

—Tú y tu romanticismo poco práctico. Nos hubieras ahorrado infinidad de problemas si ponías directamente eso en la carta. En lugar de tantas pistas misteriosas.

—Vamos Grisam, es divertido. Cuando fue la última vez, que tú y Pervinca jugaron a algo así.

—Supongo que en secundaria.

—Ves, deberías intentarlo.

—Si, si, ya veré. Por ahora, si has decidido pedirme ayuda, supongo que tienes pensado algo muy interesante para sus regalos.

—Si, como ambos aniversarios son el mismo día y este es el más importante, ya que Felí esta presente. Pensé en algo realmente romántico, para las tres.

—¿Y eso es?

—Pífano, esta vez prometes no decir nada. Debe ser una sorpresa.

—Claro, soy un hada muy responsable y se guardar secretos. Incluso mantuve para mi todos estos años, que la persona que se devoraba todas las fresas que se cultivaban en los jardines de las casas de Fairy Oak era mi querida Flox.

—Pífano, eso ya lo sabía todo mundo en Fairy Oak.

—Pero entonces si eres de confiar. —Jim le hizo una seña a los dos para que se reunieran formando una especie de círculo—. Bien, lo que tengo planeado para esta ocasión es…

Me hubiera encantado escribirles todo, pero aunque Píf no me lo revelo y lo supimos luego, al ver la sorpresa, la cual fue encantadora, rompería el encanto de la historia y todo el trabajo del joven Jim y el joven Grisam junto a Píf.

—Estas seguro Jim que debemos bajar hasta acá, la marea no tarda en subir.

—Es un buen lugar para encontrar cosas viejas.

—Pero es peligroso y mi resplandor no es muy fuerte para iluminar todo el lugar.

—Encontré otro sacó, pero esta muy bien amarrado. Me haces los honores Grisam.

—Esta bien —Grisam solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y la cuerda, se convirtió en una anguila, la cual se arrastro al agua—. No he perdido el toque.

—No hay nada bueno, solo zapatos rotos y lámparas viejas.

—Te dije, por eso aquí la gente solo viene a depositar las cosas que ya no le sirve.

—Aunque no fue un desperdicio de tiempo —Jim sostenía una pequeña bolsita de tela, la cual al moverla, se escuchaba tenía algunos objetos.

—Aun sigo pensando que unos dulces y unas flores estarían bien.

—Les das eso mismo en cada celebración a Pervinca, deberías ser un poco más romántico Jim.

—A Vi le gustan mis dulces.

—Querrás decir los que prepara tu mamá en la tienda de tu familia. Ya que ni siquiera los haces tu mismo.

—Vamos, con lo ocupado que estoy, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Lo sé, me va igual en el taller con mis inventos. No sabes como la gente de Fairy Oak necesita ayuda últimamente.

Pífano tan solo se dedicaba a escuchar la charla, mientras iluminaba el camino.

—Me lo dices a mí, cuando tomé el lugar de mi tío, creí que sería un trabajo sencillo. Llegaría, daría mi decisión a unas pocas cosas y luego me iría a pasar la tarde con Vinca, pero no…

—Si, te entiendo bien. A veces he pasado días enteros sin poder dormir tratando de construir todo lo que la gente del pueblo necesita. Pero cuando acabo algo por fin, necesitan algo nuevo.

—¿Días sin dormir? Aunque he podido regresar a casa, he tenido que continuar mi trabajo allá y cuando me voy a dormir, aun sigo pensando en ello y no logro conciliar el sueño. Al menos tu puedes descansar en tu laboratorio.

—Claro y quedarme dormido a la mitad de una construcción y luego esta me caiga encima. Sabes las veces que Vainilla ha ido a ver si estaba despierto para que no me lastimara.

—Admítelo Jim, la vida de adultos no es tan glamorosa como creíamos.

—Ya lo creo, a veces me gustaría ser una hada, ellas no tienen preocupaciones ni problemas.

No les debo mencionar el lío que se armo cuando Píf escucho eso, verdad.

Pero no sería divertido sino lo hiciera.

—¡Perdón! —Pífano interrumpió la plática—. Acaso creen que mi vida es sencilla. Saben lo difícil que fue adaptarme a una niña que había tenido un hada maravillosa, casi una celebridad en este pueblo. Sentía que ni siquiera podía llenar la sombra que ella dejo y hasta en muchas ocasiones, pensé en dejar a Flox sola, pero la amaba y no pude abandonarla.

—Perdóname Pífano, hable por hablar.

—No sabía que pasaban tantos problemas las hadas. Nunca tuve una.

—Yo ni siquiera supe que existían hasta que deje mi hogar.

—Pues ya ven, todos tienen problemas. Excepto Felí ella es perfecta en todo.

—Si, Felí es la mejor hada que hay.

—Como ella no habrá otra hada nunca jamás.

Bien, de acuerdo, esto último lo agregué yo. Pero que querían, siendo una historia que les contaré yo, debía por lo menos aparecer. Me mantuvieron alejada de este pueblo por varios años, al menos debía ser el tema de conversación en mi imaginación.

—Bien, ahora para donde vamos Jim.

—Déjame ver —Jim sacó una hoja de papel—. Vamos al faro.

—¿Al faro? Bueno, tú mandas.

Por el resto de la tarde, ni el Joven Jim, ni el joven Grisam, así como Pífano, aparecieron por el pueblo y los ciudadanos de Fairy Oak se empezaban a impacientar. Entrada la noche, la calma volvió, cuando vieron regresar al grupo de expedicionarios.

Debo decir que iban cargados de bolsas repletas de cosas.

—¡JIM! ¡GRISAM! ¿Dónde andaban?

—Casi nos matan del susto.

Y las primeras que salieron a recibir a los busca tesoros, fueron ni más ni menos, que sus esposas. Mis queridas niñas, Vainilla y Pervinca, con sus respectivas hijas.

Debo admitir que el joven Jim y el joven Grisam, realmente lucían muy sucios, como si hubieran andado en quien sabe donde metidos.

—Hola Babú.

—Vinca, ya estoy aquí.

—Pífano donde te habías metido.

Y claro que Píf, no fue la única que tenía alguien que la recibiera, Flox también la había estado buscando impaciente durante todo el día.

—¿De qué estas cubierto? —aunque Vainilla había abrazado sin dudar a su esposo, luego de unos segundos, le llegó el olor.

—Ah, esto —Jim se sacudió algunas espinas, moho y algas de la ropa—. Estuvimos en una misión ultra secreta.

—También te fuiste de paseo con Jim, Grisam —Pervinca habló muy seria.

—Mujer, si eso es un paseo… no volveré a salir de mi oficina nunca más.

—¿Y qué fue eso tan importante Jim, que se llevaron a Pífano?

—Verás Flox, Grisam y yo, fuimos a recorrer todos los alrededores de Fairy Oak para buscar esto.

Jim deposito el saco lleno de objetos raros en el suelo.

—¿Basura?

—No, son regalos para nuestras esposas por los aniversarios de bodas.

—Pero Jim cariño, ya te dije que no era necesario que hicieras tanto. Con que regresaras del trabajo una hora antes, para estar más tiempo conmigo y nuestra hija era suficiente.

—Y tú Grisam, ya sabes que no hay mejor regalo para mí, que unas flores y los deliciosos dulces de tu madre.

—Supongo que no era necesario todo esto —exclamó Jim bastante confundido.

—Aun así —habló Pervinca.

—Queremos ver que nos trajeron —sonrió Vainilla, su rostro se veía iluminado.

—Entonces, es hora de abrir los regalos…


End file.
